Ange Gardien
by ShunKickShunKers
Summary: Hightower envoie Patrick Jane, l'ange gardien le plus insolite existant, pour sauver Teresa Lisbon, une jeune femme au futur prometteur.Univers Alternatif et JISBON :3
1. Chapter 1

**AN : Un nouveau délire qui m'est venu de je-ne-sais-où (overdose de Joséphine Ange Gardien, ou d'un roman, ou d'un film –j'en sais trop rien :P) et qui n'a jamais lâché mon subconscient. Univers (complètement) alternatif. En espérant que cela vous amuse…**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

« Je n'en peux plus patron ! Je suis désolée, mais je renonce à cette affaire ! »

Les travailleurs assis au bureau cessèrent leurs activités pour reporter leur attention sur la porte blanche, sur laquelle on pouvait lire 'Ar. Hightower' en lettre capitales dorées. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une femme vêtue d'un uniforme rouge et crème, visiblement bouleversée, sortit précipitamment du bureau sans fermer derrière elle. Pendant une fraction de secondes, les employés purent entrapercevoir l'image d'une femme à la peau noire, portant l'uniforme vert et doré de l'Archange. Un léger hochement de tête de cette dernière, et l'ouverture se referma en un grincement sinistre.

Les employés retournèrent à leur travail en silence, priant que l'humeur de leur patronne n'ait aucune répercussion sur eux.

De l'autre côté de la porte, la femme noire, mieux connue sous le nom de Madeline Hightower, secoua la tête en signe de résignation. Une fois encore, l'un de ses meilleurs agents se retirait de l'affaire qu'elle commençait à surnommer 'L'Affaire Peste Noire'. Quatre Anges Gardiens avaient essayés. Quatre agents hauts gradés, et aucun n'avait réussi à approcher la nouvelle charge. Hightower ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête sur le dossier de sa chaise. Sa position était déjà suffisamment délicate. Elle avait bouclé de nombreux cas avec succès par le passé, avant d'être promue à cette nouvelle place, et n'était pas prête à laisser ce dossier en particulier lui échapper. La femme l'ouvrit à nouveau et survola les informations qu'il contenait pour la unième fois.

Un premier paragraphe s'inscrivit sur un écran virtuel dans les airs, résumant les informations basiques sur la personne à 'sauver'. Le nom, l'âge, le sexe, la taille, le poids…D'un claquement de doigt, les mots disparurent et laissèrent place à la photo d'une adolescente au visage placide. Hightower changea de position sur son siège pour une meilleure visibilité.

« Zoom sur les yeux » ordonna-t-elle.

La photo s'élargit sur le point demandé. Des yeux tristes, perdus dans le vide, la regardaient en retour. Et l'ombre de la Mort planait sur ces magnifiques iris émeraude. Un signal rouge s'afficha à côté du portrait, composé de chiffres et lettres qu'elle seule pouvait décoder. Hightower se figea. Quelque chose venait de changer dans l'avenir de l'adolescente. Sa ligne de vie venait de diminuer considérablement, et si elle lisait l'avertissement correctement…Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

Mais qui prendrait la relève d'un cas dont personne ne voulait ? Qui oserait se risquer sur cette fille en particulier ?

D'un nouveau claquement de doigts, l'écran virtuel s'éteignit et elle se tourna vers le miroir mural derrière elle. A son approche, un carré gris, large de quelques centimètres, apparut sur le côté. Sans hésiter, Hightower posa son index dessus, enfonça son doigt dans le 'transmetteur' et attendit que l'identification se produise. Un halo lumineux l'entoura, et lorsqu'il vira au vert, la femme parla haut et clairement :

« Code de transmission 2.002.8991, Archange Hightower. Demande de connexion à Archange Minelli. »

Le verre du miroir clignota quelques secondes, et la silhouette d'un homme remplaça son reflet. Hightower recula d'un pas. La chaise de son bureau se mit en mouvement et vint se placer derrière elle, lui permettant de s'asseoir. Contrairement à elle, l'homme de l'autre côté du miroir ne portait pas l'uniforme mais un costume marron, commun aux humains. Il lui tournait le dos, occupé par des papiers éparpillés sur son bureau. La femme eut un élan de compassion pour l'Archange. Il ne possédait même pas de cabinet ou d'insigne digne de son rang.

« Archange Minelli, appela Hightower d'un ton ferme. L'homme sursauta, pris par surprise, et lorsqu'il se retourna, sourit avec un air navré.

-Désolé Hightower. L'administration est un tel bordel ici-bas ! Un professeur vient de démissionner et il me plante avec des tas de formulaires à remplir. Bon sang, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi les humains aiment tant la paperasse. »

La femme ne fut guère surprise par les traits fatigués de l'Archange. A nouveau, il lui inspira de la pitié. Minelli ne méritait pas de travailler dans cet enfer –sans jeu de mots.

« J'ai besoin d'un conseil, et d'un bon, annonça-t-elle sans détours, les bras croisés. Elle attendit que l'homme se mette à l'aise pour continuer : J'ai une affaire sensible sur les bras. Mes Anges Gardiens habituels ont démissionnés, et à moins de trouver quelqu'un de compétant, je vais devoir transférer le dossier à une autre équipe. Maintenant que je suis Archange, je n'ai plus la même liberté de mouvement et ne peux plus me déplacer sur le terrain.

-Vous, Madeline Hightower, vous trouvez dans une impasse ? demanda Minelli en riant, amusé. Votre nouvelle charge doit vraiment être quelque chose. Alors, qu'attendez-vous d'un vieux paria comme moi ?

-La charge se trouve dans votre lycée. Je sais que vous supervisez bon nombre d'élèves, mais est-ce que le nom de Teresa Lisbon, dix-sept ans, vous dit quelque chose ? »

Minelli fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux se troublèrent d'inquiétude.

« Vous parlez de Lisbon ?

-La connaissez-vous ?

-Oui, oui, je l'ai reçue plusieurs fois dans mon bureau. C'est une ado difficile, mais elle a bon cœur. Elle ira loin si elle en a l'opportunité. Que lui arrive-t-il ?

-Minelli, cette file mourra dans le courant de l'année si elle n'a pas de bon AG pour la surveiller. »

L'homme soupira, ennuyé.

« Bon sang Hightower, je vous aiderais si je le pouvais, mais vous souvenez-vos où j'ai été muté ? Une O-zone. Vous savez mieux que personne que j'ai les poings liés. »

Hightower expira sèchement. Bien sûr, comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Les zones Oméga, où les humains qui y vivaient étaient considérés irrécupérables, même par les meilleurs AG. La moitié de l'école que dirigeait l'Archange était remplie de potentiels dealers, futurs assassins et meurtriers en herbes, victimes de l'ennemi naturel des anges, le vice et la vanité humaine. Ils avaient besoin d'un Ange Gardien d'enfer –à nouveau sans jeu de mots- pour la sortir de cet endroit.

« Je ne la laisserais pas mourir Minelli, affirma la femme fermement. Cette fille est destinée à devenir une figure positive pour ses pairs, et je ne la laisserais pas tomber. Vous ne connaissez vraiment personne qui puisse m'aider ? »

Les traits de l'homme s'adoucirent. Sa bouche fit de drôles de mimiques, signe qu'il réfléchissait. Un petit moment s'écoula avant qu'il ne hoche la tête.

« Êtes-vous prête à tout pour la sauver ? Même à ouvrir une boîte de Pandore ? »

Le visage de Hightower devint plus déterminé. Elle avait toujours admiré Minelli pour son honnêteté et l'homme avait été un très bon agent par le passé. Malgré sa position d'aujourd'hui, due à quelques malheureuses erreurs, sa confiance en lui était absolue. S'il sous-entendait qu'elle ne puisse pas être à la hauteur pour contrôler la situation…La femme soupira profondément. Peu importe les conséquences elle avait fait un choix, elle s'y tiendrait.

« J'en suis certaine. »

Une grimace amusée naquit sur le visage de Minelli. Elle sut immédiatement qu'elle était de mauvais augure.

« Cherchez le profile PAJA12336. Il a une dent contre les supérieurs, mais il est bon dans son travail. Rappelez-lui qu'il me doit une faveur, s'il se montre récalcitrant. L'homme se tût un instant, et ajouta d'un ton plus doux : J'aime bien Lisbon. C'est une brave fille. Une fois lancé, je sais qu'il fera de son mieux. »

Hightower soupira de soulagement. Si Minelli croyait cet agent capable de réussir, alors elle ne risquait pas grand-chose. Elle se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha du miroir, prête à mettre fin à la communication.

« Où puis-je le trouver ? demanda-t-elle avant de renfoncer son doigt dans le carré gris qui contrôlait les connexions.

-Chambre scellée numéro 375, dans le Sous-Sol, répondit Minelli avec la même grimace. Il est considéré comme un Déchu. Je vous l'avais dit, vous êtes sur le point d'ouvrir une boîte de Pandore. »

Le miroir clignota et redevint normal. Hightower ne pouvait, à présent, que contempler son propre reflet stupéfait. Un Déchu. Un ancien AG dont les _aptitudes_ avaient été scellées pour abus de pouvoir ou faute grave et qui ne pouvait être libéré que par l'ordre d'un Archange –par elle.

Qu'allait-elle donc faire ?

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour commencer… Prochain chapitre, Patrick Jane entre en scène.<strong>

**(Petite précision cette fic a été commencée en anglais sous le titre de 'Guardian Angel', mais n'est pas encore terminée. Enfin bon, je suppose qu'avec une vingtaine de chapitres d'avance, j'ai un peu de marge :3)**

**Merci de votre attention :D et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit review :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vous est-il déjà arrivé de trouver un moineau dans une cheminée ? ben moi ui xD. Faut croire qu'il voulait essayer les conduits d'aération ce jour-là :P**

**Un grand merci à Lovejisbon **(rha les touches du clavier…oui je m'en rappelle et je suis bien contente qu'elle te plaise ^^. Je ferais de mon mieux pour des mises à jour régulières ^^")** Enjoy **(Hee merci :3 j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^)**janeandteresa**; **s-damon-s;** **Sophie** (Contente qu'elle de plaise :3); **Castle38**; **JulietS** (…wow tu as tout fini ? tu m'impressionnes O.O Hee faut croire que je commences celle-ci à temps alors :P En attendant, contente que le début te plaise :3) **Mxelle Juuw****; Pepe64; ****Sweetylove30**** pour leurs reviews :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Ange Gardien<strong>

**1**

Hightower n'en revenait pas. D'un claquement de doigt, elle ferma le profil que lui avait conseillé Minelli et se frotta les yeux pour chasser les maux de tête émergents. L'Archange n'aurait pu choisir pire.

Patrick Jane.

Bien entendu, il avait dû l'orienter vers l'agent le plus insupportable et _insolite_ existant. Elle l'avait déjà rencontré en personne, et le souvenir n'était pas des plus plaisants. A l'époque, c'était un homme figé dans la vingtaine, bond, plutôt séduisant et doté d'une intelligence remarquable, mais aussi d'un tempérament impulsif et d'une tendance à agacer son entourage. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, trois ans auparavant, il se tenait au milieu des tribunes, en attente de son jugement. Regret, culpabilité et tristesse se peignaient sur son visage, et elle savait que beaucoup avaient éprouvé de la pitié pour lui, même s'il n'était guère aimé, sinon méprisé, par ses pairs.

Mais briser une Règle Cardinale ne pardonnait pas. Même avec un dossier tel que le sien. Et Hightower devait admettre que, niveau efficacité, Minelli avait raison. Les missions qu'il avait accomplies concernaient principalement des éléments de zone O, jugés irrécupérables, et il les avait toutes bouclées avec plus ou moins de succès.

Mais il restait néanmoins un Déchu.

L'Archange soupira, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa longue carrière, et décida de lui accorder une chance. Elle prit l'appareil qui contenait les données de l'Affaire Peste N- le cas de la fille Lisbon, se corrigea-t-elle mentalement- se leva et se redirigea vers le miroir. Elle enfonça son doigt dans le transmetteur et annonça :

« Destination Sous-Sol. Code d'entrée 4100 demandé. »

Le halo vira au vert et le verre du miroir disparut, lui offrant l'accès à un couloir aux murs mauves bien éclairé. Hightower franchit le cadre et s'avança dans le passage. De nombreuses portes sans poignées défilaient sur les côtés. La femme s'arrêta devant celle numérotée 375, et déglutit. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé sa carrière, l'Archange s'était jurée de ne jamais travailler avec un Déchu –trop difficiles à contrôler; mais ce cas ne lui laissait guère le choix. Après une profonde inspiration, elle posa sa main à plat sur le rectangle noir, situé sous les trois chiffres. La porte disparut et elle entra en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien y découvrir.

Hightower pénétra une pièce aux murs d'un blanc immaculé, dont les seules fournitures se trouvaient être un lit en fer avec matelas, et un large canapé de cuir marron. Les seules touches personnelles étaient des fleurs épanouies des aloès, des anémones, et des hyacinthes violettes, synonyme de chagrin, amour éternel et peine. Il n'y avait pas un son. L'archange s'avança au milieu de la pièce avant de le repérer. Patrick Jane était allongé sur le canapé, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés, apparemment en plein sommeil. Ses boucles blondes étaient en bataille, et il était vêtu de son costume trois-pièce coutumier, sans la veste, les manches relevées. Ce même trois-pièce qu'il portait lors de son procès.

Il la surprit lorsqu'il se mit à parler.

« Un Archange vient me rendre visite ? Quel honneur, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Il ouvrit un œil à l'iris bleu et ajouta en l'apercevant Dites donc, ne serait-ce pas la grande Madeline Hightower ? »

Son apostrophe la prit de court elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la reconnaisse, encore moins sache son nom. Mais elle se reprit rapidement et répondit :

« Épargnons la parlotte, Patrick Jane. Je ne me suis déplacée que pour une seule raison. »

Il ferma son œil et se pelotonna plus confortablement dans son canapé, sans lui prêter grande attention.

« Super, j'ai besoin d'un peu de distraction. Personne ne m'a rendu visite en huit mois. Je suis toute ouïe. »

Hightower soupira profondément. Elle aurait espéré que l'homme ait un peu plus de considération envers ses supérieurs, mais Minelli l'avait bien avertie qu'il n'aimait pas les Archanges et pourrait se montrer peu coopératif. Elle croisa les bras et commença :

« Ange Guardian Patrick Jane. En cinquante-sept ans, vous avez résolu officiellement vingt-deux cas, vous êtes occupé officieusement de trente-cinq autres, et échoué à une.

-Vous êtes bien gentille, marmonna-t-il d'un ton amer. Ils m'ont dit que j'avais magnifiquement foiré.

-Vous vous retrouvez ici à cause de ce dernier cas. Il est écrit dans votre dossier que vous avez défié le second article des Règles Cardinales, et…

-Passez donc l'histoire, se plaignit l'homme blond. Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, nous étions tous au procès. Allez directement au point où vous voulez en venir avant que je ne me rendorme. »

Hightower le dévisagea, stupéfaite. D'habitude, les AG Déchus ne se comportaient pas si nonchalamment. La plupart devenait fous, ou se terraient dans le silence après un an passé au Sous-Sol. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le trouver si alerte, comme si l'emprisonnement n'avait aucun effet sur lui.

« Si l'on mélange les missions officielles et les actions officieuses, vous avez fermé cinquante-sept cas en zone Omega en un temps record. Vous êtes l'un des meilleurs AG que nous ayons, et vous perdez votre temps à _dormir_ ? »

Les lumières de la salle vacillèrent, réagissant à la frustration de l'Archange. Jane se contenta de bailler sans se couvrir la bouche.

« Vous les hauts-gradés ne cessez de dire que je ne suis qu'un semeur de troubles.

-Et ils ont raison. De nombreuses personnes se sont plaintes de vos métho-

-Des méthodes qui fonctionnent, coupa-t-il, vous l'avez-vous-même reconnu. Je suis fatigué à présent vous me donnez cas sur cas et vous pensez vraiment que je ne m'en plaindrais pas ? Navré de vous l'apprendre, mais je ne suis pas une machine.

-Vous êtes un bon agent, voilà pourquoi la hiérarchie vous fait confiance ! Un peu de patience et vous auriez été promu dans les années…

-Foutaises ! aboya-t-il. Ces belles paroles sont des foutaises ! La hiérarchie se débarrasse de ses cas en me les donnant parce qu'elle _espère_ que j'échoue ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi que personne ne me souhaite une quelconque promotion, alors cessez de me servir des arguments _pitoyables ! _»

Son élan de colère la prit de court. Il n'avait ni bougé, ni ouvert les yeux, mais elle pouvait sentir chaque fibre de la pièce trembler en réponse à son irritation. La boîte de Pandore ne semblait plus être une simple expression utilisée par Minelli pour la mettre en garde. Le Sous-Sol était supposé sceller les pouvoirs d'un Déchu, et pourtant la colère bouillonnante sous l'expression placide de Jane l'effraya un instant. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle continua :

« J'ai un cas Omega. Son nom est Teresa Lisbon, dix-sept ans.

-Envoyez Mitchelle, c'est elle la spécialiste des ados.

-L'Agent Mitchelle s'est retirée de l'affaire ce matin.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d'un ton totalement désintéressé. La gamine lui a donné un coup de poing dans le nez ? »

Hightower n'était pas prête d'admettre que c'était exactement ce qu'il s'était produit.

« Dans quel pétrin elle se trouve, la gamine ? Les parents ou un membre de la famille sont des dealers ? Le petit copain fait partie de la mafia ? Elle se prostitue pour payer ses études ?

-Sa mère est décédée lorsqu'elle avait douze ans, répondit la femme, un peu sceptique quant à son intérêt soudain. Son père est alcoolique, son frère de quinze ans est trempé dans des affaires de drogues et son petit ami menace de le dénoncer s'ils ne sortent pas ensemble.

-Vous avez raison, sa vie est un véritable désastre, approuva Jane d'un petit mouvement de tête.

-Dans le futur, elle est supposée aider des gens et les pousser dans la bonne direction ! Son destin a changé récemment, et si elle n'a pas de bon AG pour la surveiller elle mourra dans l'année ! »

Jane bâilla.

« Désolé, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Rien de plus intéressant à ajouter ?

-Minelli le demande comme une faveur personnelle. »

A cette dernière phrase, l'homme bondit hors de son fauteuil et la fusilla du regard. Pendant un court moment, l'Archange était rassurée de savoir qu'elle pouvait utiliser ses propres pouvoirs pour se défendre ses yeux exprimaient une colère intense et la femme savait qu'il avait été enfermé ici-bas pour une bonne raison.

« Vous avez demandé de l'aide à Minelli ? articula-t-il lentement. Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! Vous autres l'avez traité comme de la vermine parce qu'il était le seul à intervenir en ma faveur lors du procès !

-J'avais besoin d'un conseil et je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier, rétorqua sèchement Hightower en soutenant son regard. J'accepterais une requête en échange de vos services, mais uniquement lorsque la fille sera sauve. »

Sans perdre de temps, elle prit l'appareil qui contenait les détails du dossier et l'alluma d'un claquement de doigt. Le visage résigné de Teresa Lisbon se dessina dans les airs et Hightower sut qu'elle avait gagné son attention. Une certaine lueur s'était allumée dans les yeux de Jane et lorsqu'il se mit à étudier son portrait avec un semblant d'intérêt, elle lui tendit l'appareil et poursuivit les négociations :

« Elle est un cas désespéré, ajouta l'Archange. Minelli l'aime bien, et je la veux vivante. Si vous avez des conditions, je consens à les écouter. »

L'homme blond ne prononça pas un mot, captivé par les informations qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Il considéra celles qui lui paraissaient les plus importantes et survola les détails. Un temps plus tard, il finit par déclarer lentement :

« Si j'accepte le dossier, je veux deux choses. La première, vous mutez Minelli ailleurs s'il le désire. Hightower hocha la tête. Cette requête ne serait pas difficile à réaliser de nombreux Anges Gardiens et Archanges avaient trouvé cette punition trop sévère. Deuxième condition, vous me relevez de mes fonctions, et il ajouta avant qu'elle ne puisse protester : Je ne suis ni ange, ni humain. J'ai passé plus d'un demi-siècle ici alors que je n'ai jamais désiré être un AG. Vous m'avez choisi contre mon gré, et jusqu'à présent j'ai joué le jeu. Mes conditions sont claires, je ferme ce dossier, et je ne veux plus entendre parler d'AG ou d'Archange ou de quoique ce soit en rapport avec ça. Si vous ne pouvez pas les remplir, oubliez-moi. »

Hightower le dévisagea. Pas de problème pour la première, mais comment diable allait-elle le faire relâcher _lui_ d'entre tous ? Un nombre incalculable de personne s'y opposeraient, et sa réputation…Mais la vie d'une jeune femme avec un rôle crucial était en jeu. L'Archange soupira la décision finale était inévitable.

« Très bien. Vous commencez de suite, mais si j'entends que vous m'avez tromp-

-J'ai votre parole, coupa-t-il en se retournant pour prendre sa veste, posée sur le canapé. Mais que les choses soient claires manipulez-moi, et vous pouvez dire adieu à votre si brillante carrière, Archange Madeline Hightower. »

* * *

><p><strong>Lisbon et Van Pelt débarquent au prochain chapitre xD ! En attendant, vous avez aimé ? <strong>

**Merci de votre attention :3  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chalut la compagnie ! J'ai décidé de publier un chapitre tous les mardis (dans la mesure où je ne suis pas submergée de travail en ce moment…et oui, je suis payée pour écrire des fics au travail 8D. Le rêve lol)**

**Merci à Janeanteresa** (eh oui Jane va s'occuper d'elle. Ce ne serait pas un Jisbon sinon :3) **; ****s-damon-s; ****Castle38****; Mxelle**** Juuw;** **Sophie** (hee merci :3) **JulietS** (haha bah de mon point de vue c'est déjà énorme :O si tu as des problèmes de traduction, tu peux me demander si tu veux ^^. Et la rencontre Jane-Lisbon ne se fera pas dans ce chapitre, plutôt dans le prochain. Quant à la VO de GA…à vrai dire je fais un gros blocus et je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitre que j'écrirais. Peut-être…5 à tout casser ? En attendant, merci pour le review :3) **pour leur reviews :D merci pour les alertes et favoris aussi :3 **

**Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Ange Gardien<strong>

**2**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et pourtant de la lumière brillait encore dans sa chambre. La petite lampe éclairait les quelques cahiers étalés sur son bureau, tandis qu'elle continuait d'écrire avec acharnement. De grosses poches sous ses yeux trahissaient sa fatigue, mais elle devait rendre cette dissertation pour le lendemain. Un 'bang' retentissant sur la porte d'entrée lui fit poser la plume. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge -2 heures du matin- et se précipita le plus silencieusement possible hors de sa chambre. Un grognement rauque et l'odeur d'alcool lui confirma deux choses son père était bel et bien rentré, et il était une fois encore complètement ivre.

« Teresa ! cria-t-il, brisant le silence de l'appartement. O'es'qu't'es p'tite incapable ! »

La jeune femme soupira, fatiguée. Et dire qu'elle espérait pouvoir garantir une nuit paisible à ses frères. Elle descendit les marches menant à l'entrée et s'arrêta lorsqu'il l'aperçut enfin.

« Cond'is-moi dans m'chambre » ordonna-t-il d'un grognement, lâchant la bouteille de –whiskey ? bière ? elle ne voulait pas le savoir- sur le sol.

Elle enroula son bras autour de ses épaules, le soutint jusqu'au salon elle n'aurait jamais assez de force pour le mener au premier, et le laissa tomber sur le fauteuil. Il grommela une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans un sommeil d'ivrogne. Elle ôta chaussures, chaussettes, s'assura que ni sa ceinture ni son col ne l'empêchait de respirer et le couvrit d'un édredon. Le rituel achevé, elle le fusilla du regard, peinant à retenir un hurlement de colère.

Un jour, se promit-elle, un jour elle quitterait cet enfer avec ses frères et le l'abandonnerait derrière. Elle n'espérait plus rien de sa part, il n'avait jamais essayé de se reprendre, et à présent s'était trop noyé dans son alcool bien-aimé pour se remettre de son addiction.

Il n'y a pas qu'à qu'elle dirait 'adieu'. John, le salaud qui prétendait être son petit ami son foutu lycée et le voisinage instable. Un jour, elle claquerait la porte et s'en irait. Après la remise de diplôme, elle ferait ses valises et s'échapperait à la première opportunité.

En espérant juste, se dit-elle en remontant les escaliers, que ce jour viendrait bientôt.

**-AG-**

Patric Jane venait de recevoir une nouvelle responsabilité. Après avoir été libéré du Sous-Sol, Hightower et lui étaient retournés dans son bureau. Il se trouvait actuellement allongé dans un fauteuil –il l'avait tellement agacée qu'elle n'avait pas perdu de temps pour le faire apporter- et enregistrait les informations de bases pour sa nouvelle mission.

L'Archange de son côté, bataillait avec ses collègues pour sa future relâche. Ses cris exaspérés firent sourire le blond un instant, avant qu'il ne se redresse en position assise. Les mains jointes et les coudes reposant sur ses genoux, il se balança légèrement d'avant en arrière pour rassembler ses pensées convenablement.

Quatre approches avaient déjà été effectuées. Quatre approches ayant lamentablement échouées, et à présent c'était son tour. Il grimaça ce cas ne serait pas de la tarte. Son approche à lui devrait être immédiate et cerise sur le gâteau, s'il en croyait les données du dossier, il devait gagner la confiance de la jeune femme en un temps record, sans passer pour un pervers ou attirer les regards.

Un sourire naquit sur son visage. Voilà un véritable challenge, et qui était Patrick Jane pour refuser un challenge ?

Jane se rallongea et croisa les bras derrière sa tête. Il lui fallait un plan d'action, définir de quelle manière il pourrait s'infiltrer dans la vie de Teresa. Pour le reste, il devrait apprendre sur le terrain. S'il se référait à son dossier, la jeune femme vivait avec sa famille dans un petit appartement à deux étages, situé dans un quartier malfamé son lycée se trouvait à une vingtaine de minutes à pied, et elle travaillait dans un fast-food près de son établissement scolaire.

Il serait professeur, décida-t-il immédiatement. Bien que ce soit la technique préférée des AG, le voisin de palier n'était pas la meilleure solution. Il avait besoin d'habiter un quartier plus éloigné, où elle pourrait échapper à un environnement étouffant si besoin. Et puis, s'il devenait caissier au fast-food, ses employeurs le ficheraient dehors au bout de deux heures. Un petit mot avec Minelli et ce point-là devrait être couvert.

Une petite voix le taquina au sujet de son nouveau métier. Il n'avait pu torturer personne au cours de ces trois dernières années, et une salle de classe serait le défouloir idéal. Jane ricana à cette pensée.

Son sourire s'effaça rapidement cependant. Prof, d'accord, mais ce ne serait pas suffisant. Jane ne doutait pas de ses techniques d'approches, mais la jeune femme semblait être dotée d'un sacré tempérament. Si elle avait cogné Mitchelle –et il sourit, amusé par l'image il avait toujours désapprouvé les vieilles méthodes de cette vielle peau- il n'avait pas envie qu'elle renforce ses barrières s'il commettait un faux pas. Il avait donc besoin d'un assistant, quelqu'un qui pourrait le seconder en toute confiance, et garder un œil sur elle sans paraître suspicieux lorsqu'il ne le pouvait pas. En tant que camarade de classe peut-être ? L'homme approuva cette idée.

A présent, venait le problème dudit assistant. Qui accepterait de travailler avec lui ? Il avait tourné en bourrique tous ses partenaires précédents, et avec son récent statut de Déchu, il serait étonnant qu'il trouve un AG coopératif. Alors il lui fallait quelqu'un de confiance qui ne serait pas intimidé par sa nouvelle charge, et assez cinglé pour l'accepter comme partenaire.

Un énorme sourire vint éclairer son visage. Mais bien sûr ! Il savait _parfaitement_ qui ferait l'affaire. Hightower ne serait pas ravie, mais quelle importance ! Elle avait déjà fait appel à lui en dernier recours –et certainement contourné quelques règles pour ce faire, alors qu'était-ce une nouvelle petite entorse au règlement ? Jane grimaça, de toute façon, ce n'était pas de ses oignons. Elle lui avait confié cette mission, elle n'avait qu'à en assumer les conséquences.

« A quoi pensez-vous Agent Jane ? »

La voix sèche de la femme le tira de ses pensées. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il sut immédiatement que quelque chose la contrariait.

« Oh, que se passe-t-il ma chère ? susurra-t-il d'un ton mielleux. On vous a confisqué votre jouet préféré ?

-J'ai conclu un deal avec l'Archange Ace, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Il est d'accord pour vous libérer, à condition que vous meniez votre mission à bien.

-Pas de 'mais' ? demanda Jane d'un ton suspicieux.

-J'en fais mon affaire, aboya-t-elle. Je lui dois juste une faveur à présent. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir laissé sortir. Je suivrais vos progrès le temps que vous vous installez et viendrais prendre des nouvelles de temps à autre. La femme croisa les bras et se pencha au-dessus de lui. Je veux que vous boucliez cette affaire, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

-C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Je demande la permission de m'entretenir avec Minelli pour des détails de l'affaire.

-Permission accordée, fit-elle en le dévisageant d'un air suspicieux. Pour ce qui est de votre logement…

-Je choisirais une maison moi-même, c'est essentiel pour mon plan, et il ajouta, comme pour apaiser la conscience de sa patronne, Bien entendu je la rendrais une fois l'affaire terminée.

-Accordé, soupira l'Archange. Partons à présent. »

Jane se leva, prit sa verste et l'enfila.

« Nous nous dirigeons à San Francisco, c'est bien ça ? Lorsque Hightower hocha la tête, il déclara d'un ton innocent : Cela vous ennuierait-il de faire un saut à New York d'abord ? »

**-AG-**

« Par pitié, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que nous faisons à quatre heures du matin dans ce parc ? grommela Hightower en fusillant son nouvel employé du regard. Personne n'est encore réveillé. »

Jane et elle venaient de passer une bonne demi-heure assis sur un vieux banc après que l'homme ait affirmé qu'il devait récupérer quelque chose dans ce quartier de la ville. Sa patience commençait à s'amenuiser. Non seulement elle sentait qu'elle se faisait manipuler en beauté, mais elle commençait à geler. Etre un ange ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir les températures extérieures comme n'importe quel être vivant elle avait été humaine un certain temps, après tout.

« Un peu de patience, la gronda-t-il. Elle ne devrait plus tarder. »

Avant que Hightower ne puisse faire un commentaire sur le 'elle', le bruit d'une moto en accélération brisa la quiétude de l'endroit. Jane eut un sourire très joyeux et se leva immédiatement.

« Votre patience est récompensée ma chère. Venez, sinon je vais la rater. »

Ils sortirent du parc en silence et se tirent sur le trottoir, bien en vue. Une moto énorme apparut au coin de la rue, et l'homme se mit à faire de grands gestes pour attirer l'attention du conducteur.

La suite se déroula si vite que Hightower eut du mal à suivre un bruyant crissement de frein, un nuage de poussière et la moto stoppa net devant eux, permettant à la femme d'avoir une meilleure vue du conducteur. Celui-ci –ou plutôt celle-ci d'après Jane, portait un gros blouson, un pantalon serré et une énorme paire de bottes, le tout en cuir. La nouvelle arrivante éteignit le moteur, descendit de l'engin –l'Archange se demanda comment une silhouette si fluette pouvait manipuler un tel monstre de mécanique – et ôta son casque.

Ce qui surprit la femme en premier fut l'âge évident de la conductrice. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans, vingt au plus, et pourtant ses yeux sombres mis en valeurs par un maquillage noir contenaient une certaine lueur celle que seuls ceux qui avaient vus le pire dans l'homme portaient. Une longue tresse rousse retomba sur son épaule, contrastant avec la pâleur de son teint. Son visage exprimait de la surprise, et de la reconnaissance à leur encontre.

Cette jeune femme, se dit Hightower, devait donc bel et bien être la raison pour laquelle Jane l'avait fait patienter. Cependant, lorsque la rouquine ouvrit la bouche, l'Archange ne s'attendait pas à ce langage.

« Putain je rêve ! Patrick Jane, c'est vraiment toi sale bâtard ? »

L'homme parût rayonner et lui ouvrit grand les bras. La jeune femme n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et, jetant son casque sur le sol, lui offrit un gros câlin en retour.

« J'suis trop contente de t'revoir blondinet. »

Jane grimaça en entendant le surnom et secoua la tête.

« Moi aussi Grimace. Mais je suis un peu déçu que tu n'aies pas perdue l'habitude de jurer à presque chaque phrase. »

La rouquine se dégagea de ses bras, toujours abhorrant une expression ravie.

« D'slé blondinet. Mais j'progresse, j'te l'jure.

-Brave petite, se moqua-t-il gentiment en faisant mine de lui caresser la tête. Et mon nom est Jane, pas blondinet.

-Quand t'arrêteras de m'surnommer Grimace. »

Hightower resta bouche bée. La jeune femme l'avait complètement ignorée, les yeux rivés sur l'homme blond. La gaieté qu'elle dégageait en sa présence était sincère…L'Archange passa mentalement en revue tous les cas sur lesquels Jane avait travaillés, cherchant un nom à coller au visage de la jeune inconnue. Son agent ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Patron ? l'appela-t-il, la forçant à se concentrer sur eux. La nouvelle venue avait croisés les bras et la dévisageait avec curiosité. Je vous présente Grace Van Pelt, le sujet du dossier 'Code Rouge'. »

Les yeux de la femme faillirent tomber de leur orbite. Le cas Code Rouge avait été _le_ dossier dont personne ne voulait à l'époque, tant le nombre d'Anges Gardiens qui se cassaient les dents dessus était important. Il était passé par cinq équipes avant de finir oublié quelque part. Hightower n'avait pas été mise sur le coup à l'époque, mais les rumeurs qui courraient sur ce cas lui laissaient un arrière-goût désagréable. La fille concernée avait à peine neuf ans, et était déjà considérée comme une cause perdue. Les Anges Gardiens qui s'étaient succédés n'avaient jamais réussi à canaliser ses excès de colère, et elle se demanda si ce cas avait était vraiment considéré comme fermé ou juste laissé à l'abandon. Que Jane connaisse la fille en question la surprenait davantage Hightower n'avait vue nulle part une quelconque affectation ou référence au dossier Code Rouge.

A bien les regarder, ils se comportaient de manière un peu trop familière. Après s'être promis de faire une petite enquête de retour au bureau, l'Archange croisa les bras et attendit. Jane se tenait droit, presque solennel et prudent dans le choix de ses prochains mots.

« Permission demandée pour qu'elle soit mon assistante pour la prochaine mission. »

* * *

><p><strong>La suite mardi prochain :3<strong>

**Merci de votre attention :D et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit review :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à Janeanteresa **(hee, contente que ça t'aie plu x3); **Mxelle Juuw;**** Sam (**Merci o^^o, j'espère que tu accrocheras à la suite aussi :P); **Castle38**** pour leur reviews :3**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Ange Gardien<strong>

**3**

L'une des rares choses que redoutait Grace Van Pelt étaient les relations sociales.

Elle ne maîtrisait pas l'art de créer des liens avec autrui, ou se faire des amis. Ses rares _conversations_, principalement déclenchées par des désaccords ou de problèmes à régler, se terminaient souvent avec un échange de coups de poings et l'envoi de son opposant à l'hôpital. Loin d'être stupide, Grace avait surtout de grosses difficultés pour s'exprimer devant des adultes ou des gens _normaux_. A cause de ce petit…défaut, elle connaissait le prénom de presque chaque policier de la ville de New York.

Alors, lorsque Patrick Jane lui offrit une nouvelle chance avec cette mission –infiltrer une classe de son âge pour surveiller une certaine Lisbon, elle décida de changer radicalement et de se tenir à son nouveau code de conduite. De la petite délinquante effrontée, elle deviendrait une petite fille modèle. Surveiller ses manières et son langage serait une tâche ardue, mais jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de commencer une nouvelle vie. Subséquemment, lorsqu'elle se réveilla à cinq heures ce jeudi matin dans la résidence temporaire choisie par Jane, elle se jura de tout faire pour ne pas foirer les plans de son protecteur.

Elle ignora les vêtements de cuir sombre de son armoire et se força à mettre un haut écarlate plutôt banal et un simple jeans. Ses bijoux d'un genre gothiques furent rangés dans une boîte cartonnée et elle conserva uniquement le petit ange maintenu par une chaîne dorée que lui avait offert Jane pour son treizième anniversaire. Au lieu d'appliquer une tonne de maquillage comme elle le faisait à l'accoutumée, elle se contenta d'une légère touche de mascara. Le résultat la fit grimacer. Dans le miroir, elle observait le visage ordinaire d'une lycéenne ordinaire, facilement perdue dans une foule. Les trois dernières années, la jeune femme s'était habituée à attirer les regards. Il fallait dire qu'avec son style de vêtement et les jurons qu'elle enchaînait à chaque phrase, les gens avaient tendance à la craindre et la laisser tranquille. A présent, elle se trouvait trop…minette.

Refuser l'offre cependant, ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. En fait, l'arrivée inopinée de Jane tombait comme une bénédiction. Ces derniers temps, elle avait de plus en plus de mal avec les autorités en particulier avec sa participation dans des tournois de boxes illégaux et des courses de motos la nuit dans les rues désertes de New York. Elle ne manquerait à personne de toute façon. Ses parents d'adoption ne cherchaient pas à la retrouver lorsqu'elle fuguait, et ses seuls amis…n'étaient pas _vraiment_ des amis. Plutôt des lourdauds avec qui elle traînait pour passer le temps.

Grace repoussa ces pensées négatives, descendit les escaliers, et suivit l'odeur de pancakes jusqu'à la cuisine. Jane s'y trouvait déjà, vêtu d'un nouveau costume trois-pièces, et tout en sirotant un thé, lisait le journal.

« Bonjour Grimace, la salua-t-il gaiement.

-'Lut » répondit-elle en observant les alentours.

Ils s'étaient installés la veille en vitesse, et elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se familiariser avec son environnement. Le jaune pale et vert des murs donnaient une touche chaleureuse à la pièce et un coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui assura que le temps serait magnifique. Elle retourna son attention vers l'homme lorsqu'elle surprit son regard intrigué.

« Puis-je te dire combien tu as l'air…différente ? Lorsqu'elle lui lança un regard noir, il ajouta : Laisse-moi reformuler tu ressembles à n'importe quel jeune de ton âge.

-Est-ce que cette Lisbon aura confiance en quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'air 'normal' d'après toi ? » grommela la rouquine. Elle s'assit, prit un pancake, et commençait à le manger. Il l'observait toujours.

« Qhwah ? » fit-elle la bouche pleine.

Jane secoua la tête avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. _Le_ petit sourire qui l'informait qu'elle venait d'oublier une règle de vie sociale. Elle fronça les sourcils en rejouant la matinée dans sa tête, essayant de trouver son erreur.

« Uh…tu ne dors pas vraiment, donc j'peux pas te demander si t'as passé une bonne nuit ?

-Bien essayé, répondit-il, mais mauvaise réponse. »

La rouquine grimaça davantage avant de poser son regard sur le pancake. Ah, d'accord.

« Ils sont vachement bons. Merci blondinet.

-De rien ma chère. Finis ta nourriture avant de parler, retire le 'vachement', et ce sera parfait. »

Grace étendit le bras pour lui frapper l'épaule. Jane rit à nouveau avant de plier son journal et se lever.

« Quand tu auras fini, on ira voir ton nouveau directeur. La jeune femme émit un grognement en comprenant pourquoi il l'avait fait lever si tôt. Ne fait pas cette grimace voyons ! la gronda-t-il avec amusement. Tu me rends service en devenant mon assistante, mais je te donne une nouvelle vie.

-Ouais, on est quittes quoi.

-Je suis toujours l'adulte, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire. Tu n'as que dix-huit ans, et j'en ai soixante-dix-huit. Respecte tes aînés, veux-tu ? »

Grace secoua la tête, dubitative, mais ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer. Peut-être que Jane était arrogant et avait un peu trop confiance en lui mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait manquée !

« C'est bon, on y va, vieux crouton » fit-elle une fois les pancakes terminés.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. La jeune femme ramassa son nouveau sac d'école plein de cahiers et stylos et d'autres trucs que possédaient un lycéen typique, enfila sa veste et tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte. Ses doigts avaient à peine frôlé la poignée qu'une interrogation la prit de court.

« Dis-moi, tu ne conduis plus c'te vieille carcasse de Citroën bleue j'espère ? »

A son sourire éclatant, Grace sut qu'elle devrait se trouver un autre moyen de transport dans les plus brefs délais. Pas question de se pointer au lycée dans un véhicule qui datait du milieu du siècle dernier !

**-AG-**

Le réveil de Lisbon sonna à sept heures précises. La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés et se força à se lever. A cause de son ivrogne de père, elle avait tendu l'oreille tout en essayant de finir d'écrire cette fichue dissertation et avait éteint pour de bon à quatre heures. Récompensée par trois heures de sommeil agitées, elle se dirigea en dodelinant vers la porte de chambre. La lumière du jour la força à ciller pour s'accommoder, mais en retour lui promettait un temps agréable pour la journée. Ses jeunes frères partageaient une chambre adjacente. Elle poussa leur porte d'un geste brutal, inondant leur pièce de lumière éclatante. Chris, le plus jeune, bailla et cacha sa tête sous l'oreiller. Ray, le deuxième frère, la fusilla du regard. Et l'aîné des trois…Teresa soupira. Apparemment, Tommy avait fait le mur une fois encore.

« Allez debout les jeunes, aboya-t-elle. Je prépare le p'tit dej et on s'met en route ! »

Elle reçut des grognements en guise de réponse et ne sortit que lorsqu'ils glissèrent péniblement hors du lit. Après s'être habillée en quatrième vitesse, elle fit un arrêt rapide dans la salle de bain et, arrivée dans la cuisine posa le nécessaire sur la table. Quand ses frères arrivèrent enfin, ils engloutirent leurs céréales en un rien de temps et furent prêts à partir dans les minutes qui suivirent. Heureusement que ces deux là étaient moins indomptables que Tommy. Une fois encore, Teresa espéra qu'il se réveille enfin et leur revienne. Il était profondément engagé dans les actions douteuses John, son soi-disant petit ami, et ce dernier s'en servait contre elle…Teresa secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Là, tout de suite, elle avait d'autres priorités.

L'école primaire et le collège de ses frères n'étaient guère éloignés de son lycée. La jeune femme les accompagna dans leurs établissements respectifs avant de se dépêcher vers le sien. Malgré sa petite stature, elle était très rapide et arriva quelques minutes avant la sonnerie dans la salle de classe. Ses camarades étaient déjà à l'intérieur à papoter joyeusement. Cependant, dès qu'elle franchit le seuil de la porte, les voix se turent et on l'observa avec attention et malaise.

Personne ne prendrait le risque de venir lui adresser la parole. Son cher petit copain s'était assuré qu'elle n'ait pas d'amis et même les professeurs évitaient de lui parler. John avait, hélas, non seulement une très mauvaise réputation mais aussi le bras très long. Un mot à l'encontre de la jeune femme, et le malheureux coupable se faisait battre sans pitié. Et malgré toutes ses tentatives, elle n'avait jamais rien pu faire pour le retenir. Parfois, pour la bouleverser davantage, John ordonnait même à ses hommes de frapper plus fort. Depuis, elle se contentait de fermer les yeux.

« Bonjour. Asseyez-vous » ordonna le professeur de maths en entrant dans la classe.

On lui obéit en grommelant. Teresa sortit son cahier et un stylo, prête à prendre des notes. M. Cho, qui avait intégré le corps professoral l'année précédente, était un homme sévère et strict. Même s'il poussait ses classes à travailler plus dur qu'aucun autre professeur et ne parlait guère en dehors de ses leçons, Teresa l'aimait bien. Il était direct, complètement honnête avec eux et –le plus important- ne craignait pas ses élèves. Même les têtes les plus dures se tenaient à l'écart dans son cours et pour une raison quelconque, John n'avait jamais tenté de le toucher non plus. La jeune femme savait qu'officieusement, il avait bien essayé de lui faire la peau mais au final, ils s'étaient pris une raclés.

« Bonjour M. Cho, fit la classe d'un ton morose en retour.

-Nous avons une nouvelle élève, annonça-t-il d'un ton sec. Soyez aimables. »

Il se tourna vers la porte et ordonna à la nouvelle venue de rentrer. La fille s'avérait être plutôt grande et séduisante, bien habillée –peut-être un peu trop 'petite fille modèle', mais le style lui allait bien. Ses longs cheveux roux retombaient sur ses épaules et elle tenait nerveusement un sac entre ses mains.

« Uh…salut tout le monde, marmonna-t-elle. Je m'appelle Grace Van Pelt. »

Personne ne parut l'écouter, et la rouquine rougit davantage. Teresa l'observa d'un œil critique. Si elle ne réussissait pas à se monter plus forte, elle deviendrait très vite la nouvelle tête de turc du bahut.

« Bienvenue Miss Van Pelt, fit Cho sur le même ton sec. Asseyez-vous que je commence le cours. »

La nouvelle jeta un œil dans la salle de classe avant de se décider. Sans hésitation, elle ignora les regards d'avertissement de ses camarades et se dirigea droit sur la table libre à côté de Teresa. Cette dernière la dévisagea avec stupéfaction. Personne, d'habitude n'osait prendre possession d'un siège avoisinant le sien. La nouvelle se tourna vers elle et étira les lèvres dans un semi-sourire, semi-grimace. Comme si cela ne lui venait pas naturellement.

« Salut, je m'appelle Grace, et toi ? fit-elle. Teresa cilla à nouveau, un peu prise de court, avant de se dire que la moindre des choses serait de lui répondre :

-Teresa Lisbon. Tu es nouvelle ? »

Les mots avaient à peine quittés ses lèvres que la petite brune eut envie de gifler. Quelle question ! La rouquine la regarda d'un air perplexe.

« Il me semble que M Cho vient de le dire. »

A question stupide, réponse stupide. Teresa espérait juste que la nouvelle ne la prendrait pas pour une attardée mentale. Le cours passa en un éclair, et lorsque la sonnerie retentit, la brunette se rua hors de la salle de classe. Elle avait immédiatement senti que la rouquine voulait lui parler davantage, sans doute pour sympathiser, mais elle ne _pouvait_ pas la laisser se rapprocher. Les autres s'occuperaient de lui expliquer pourquoi à cœur joie.

La jeune femme ne réalisa pas qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs. Ses pensées étaient tellement concentrées sur ce que John risquait de faire, sur son prochain cours, sur les courses à faire, sur la dissertation qu'elle devrait rendre bientôt…L'inévitable se produisit lorsque dans un croisement de couloirs, elle rentra dans quelqu'un. Le contact imprévu la surprit, et elle s'agrippa à la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main c'est-à-dire la veste de la personne qui venait de la déstabiliser. Malheureusement, ce geste impulsif l'entraîna dans sa chute, et les deux heurtèrent le sol en une chorale de grognements. Elle releva la tête aussi sec. L'infortuné était un homme aux cheveux blond bouclés, la vingtaine passée, plutôt séduisant, et portant un costume trois-pièce. La tenue lui allait bien, pensa-t-elle en le reluquant quelques seconds, mais qui portait encore ce genre de truc ? Quand il la dévisagea en retour, elle rougit violemment.

« Dé -désolée, balbutia-t-elle. Je…je ne regardais pas…

-Je l'avais compris, coupa l'homme joyeusement. Il se leva et lui tendit la main. Ce fut alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait encore par terre.

-Uh…merci, fit-elle en acceptant sa main pour l'aider à se relever. _Dis-donc il en a de la force, _pensa-t-elle lorsqu'il la souleva comme une plume.

-Pas de mal de fait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix profonde et un peu aguicheur. La jeune femme rougit de nouveau et secoua la tête. L'homme avait des yeux magnifiques bleus et brillants, et si fascinants qu'elle faillit rater la suite : Dis, est-ce que cela t'ennuierais de me montrer où se trouve la salle numéro 305 s'il te plait ? »

Elle répondit distraitement par une autre question, perturbée par la profondeur de son regard :

« Et qui êtes-vous ? »

La question le fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Patrick Jane le nouveau prof de littérature. »

* * *

><p><strong>Un p'tit review pour éclairer ma journée ? (fait sombre au bureau …CRAP j'ai pas allumé les lumières OoO ") <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à Castle38; Mxelle Juuw; Pepe64 pour leurs reviews :3**

**Enjoy l**a suite de la version anglaise ne devrait pas tarder. Je l'ai envoyée à mon beta hier…Contente qu'elle te plaise toujours, même en français ^^

**janeandteresa** on se rentre dedans, le coup classique mais efficace pour une rencontre :3

**Cdt63 **Haha bah oui je suis une inconditionnelle du Jisbon alors forcément, ça va venir xD. Et même si je suis moins fan de Rigspelt, les deux auront leurs petits moments, pas de soucis –même si Rigsby ne va pas apparaître bien souvent, dsl ^^". La suite sera postée Mardi prochain :P

**JulietS** Hee j'aime bien imaginer Grace mal-à-l'aise en communauté, surtout quand dans la série elle est plutôt douce et gentille…Quand à Cho, il y a une…raison pour laquelle il est prof de maths :P. Et oui, je sais, j'ai déjà utilisé le rentre-dedans dans Slave…mais que veux-tu, c'est le moyen le plus efficace pour une benne rencontre non ? xD Comme je le disais plus haut, j'ai envoyé la suite à ma beta hier, et j'ai bien l'intention de finir cette fic…j'ai juste un peu de mal pour le moment ^^". Bon courage pour la traduction :)

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Ange Gardien<strong>

**4**

Jane sourit, amusé, lorsque le dernier élève quitta, ou plutôt se rua, hors de la salle. Le premier jour s'était plutôt bien passé, et taquiner les adolescents dans ses classes se révélait extrêmement divertissant. Il avait rencontré la plupart de ses collègues dans la matinée. Mme Frye, l'arrogante prof de sciences physiques et SVT, M. Scott et sa femme Félicia, tous deux profs d'histoire –est-ce-que la petite Sydney Scott dans sa classe était leur fille d'ailleurs ?; M Cho, le prof de maths impassible et direct, et quelques autres dont il n'avait pas saisi le nom.

Dans l'ensemble, le corps professoral était composé de personnages très intéressants, mais aucun ne lui serait utile pour sa mission, en tout cas pas à première vue. Il ferait le tour habituel, poserait quelques questions, et si nécessaire, consulterait leur dossier chez Hightower. Mais il ne pensait pas trouver quoique ce soit d'extraordinaire.

La porte s'ouvrit et une rouquine entra dans la salle. Jane l'observa quelques seconds avant de reconnaître Grace. Décidément, pensa-t-il en soupirant, il n'allait jamais s'habituer au nouveau visage de sa protégée, où plutôt sa nouvelle tenue.

« Tu devrais frapper avant d'entrer, la réprimanda-t-il.

-Et ça vient du type qui ne connait pas le concept, répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Il ignora sa réponse et demanda :

-Tu m'attendais ? La jeune femme hocha vigoureusement la tête. Ce premier jour était si terrible ? »

Grace grimaça et commença d'un ton amer :

« Terrible ? C'est un euphémisme ! Les trois-quarts des gars de la classe sont des abrutis finis, et les autres sont complètement dingues ! J'veux dire, y'en a un, je crois qu'il s'appelle Eliot, il voulait faire la peau à Orion –un autre- parce qu'il voulait pas lui donner du chewing-gum. Et cette garce, Lindsay Smith, ce sera une vrai comédienne plus tard j'veux dire, elle a balancé des boules de gommes toute l'heure sur Miss Mary-Beth –la prof- et pourtant elle a réussi à faire porter le chapeau à Angela, la gosse avec un accent british. Mais j'crois que ta charge c'est la pire. Elle s'est cassée avant même que j'aie pu lui parler. Ca va chi- ca va pas être de la tarte de faire ami-ami avec elle, se reprit Grace à la dernière minute. Tu as pu la rencontrer au moins ? »

L'homme blond hocha la tête et se plaignit.

« L'angle de vue dans les couloirs est vraiment mauvais. Il n'y a aucune visibilité dans les tournants. Elle se dépêchait comme si elle avait, comme tu le dirais si élégamment, le feu aux fesses, et nous nous sommes rentrés dedans. C'aurait pu être dangereux, ajouta-t-il d'un ton très sérieux. Il faudra que j'en dise un mot à Minelli. »

Grace sourit d'un air amusé.

« Aha, c'est vraiment une approche subtile. Je parie qu'elle s'est proposée pour te guider autour de l'école, non ? »

Jane secoua la tête en rangeant ses affaires.

« Non, pas cette fois. Elle a marmonné quelque chose à propos d'un cours d'histoire et a filé après s'être excusée. Mais j'ai eu quelques substituts après coup. Il prit sa veste avant d'ajouter : Prête à rentrer ? »

La jeune femme lui emboîta le pas. L'école était presque vide à présent. Quelques employés d'une société de nettoyage balayaient le plancher et s'efforçaient d'effacer les tags sur un mur. Jane les salua d'un sourire, qu'ils ignorèrent, concentrés sur leurs tâches. Le duo se dirigea vers la Citroën bleue et une fois à l'intérieur, Grace se tourna vers lui.

« Si je te donne quelques tuyaux, est-ce que tu me filerais un peu de monnaie que je me prenne une bagnole ? »

Jane leva les sourcils, très amusé.

« Je savais que tu détestais ma voiture, mais à négocier dès le premier jour… »

Elle haussa les épaules

« Si j'demandais une moto, tu crierais au scandale. J'veux juste une p'tite voiture, pas une BMW. Si j'veux un boulot –et oui, je veux un boulot, j'en avais déjà un à New York, ajouta-t-elle devant son regard sceptique. J'peux pas tout le temps me reposer sur toi, j'ai besoin de thune pour plus tard. »

L'homme fit semblant de réfléchir.

« Dans cette optique, pourquoi pas. Ça dépend ce que tu as à me proposer. »

Sa protégée sourit à pleine dents et commença :

« Deux trucs, à propos des profs. Mme Frye, et M. Cho. J'veux dire…Frye, j'la sens pas. Elle a une sorte d'arrogance propre aux dealers.

-Dealer comme dealer de drogue ? » demanda-t-il en démarrant la voiture.

Il avait senti quelque chose de louche lui aussi chez cette femme, et si Grace confirmait ses soupçons, il avait donc bien raison. La rouquine haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien, c'est juste une impression. Par contre, vaut mieux que tu te fasses de Cho un allié. C'est un flic. »

Un mouvement trop brusque, et la voiture cala. Jane la dévisagea d'un air stupéfait.

« Tu es sérieuse ?

-Sous couverture certainement, affirma-t-elle avec détermination. Mais c'est bien un flic je sais en reconnaître un quand j'en vois un. J'crois que j'ai fait assez de garde-à-vue pour les flairer maintenant. »

Jane savait à quel point l'instinct de Grace était aiguisé, surtout concernant ces détails-là. Comme elle le disait elle-même, elle avait beaucoup plus d'expérience dans ce domaine que lui, et trois ans confiné dans le Sous-sol ne l'avait pas aidé à développer le sien. Il redémarra la voiture et quitta le parking.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour cette voiture, fit-il lentement. Mais ne t'attends pas à quelque chose de flashy. »

Son expression satisfaite le fit sourire. Elle se mit à l'aise et clôt les paupières. Jane se rendit compte à quel point il était chanceux de l'avoir. Il n'aurait jamais deviné la profession secrète de Cho sans consulter les dossiers, et savoir qu'il pouvait se reposer sur quelqu'un le soulageait. Contrairement à ce qu'il était écrit dans son dossier, Grace n'était pas un élément irrécupérable. Elle avait juste besoin d'une chance de faire ses preuves.

Il repoussa cette pensée pour plus tard et se concentra sur la nouvelle information. Alors comme ça, Cho était un flic. Eh bien ça serait intéressant. Si le petit ami de Teresa était un dealer, il pourrait se servir de l'Asiatique pour se débarrasser de lui. Mais avant cela, il avait besoin de faire une petite recherche sur les antécédents de ce petit perturbateur. Du point de vue humain, en tout cas. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de sa complice.

« Dis-moi Grace, tu saurais pirater l'ordinateur du sheriff local ? »

**-AG-**

L'horloge venait de sonner cinq heures lorsque l'Agent Kimball Cho poussa enfin la porte de sa maison. Un autre jour gaspillé au lycée, à tenter d'enseigner les maths à des crétins qui se fichaient pas mal de ses leçons. Le seul point positif, il avait pu repérer les petites frappes parmi les élèves, le jour où celles-ci s'étaient décidées à lui montrer qui faisait la loi en ville. Il avait reconnu une demi-douzaine d'ados, à qui il avait filé une bonne raclée, avant de leur annoncer que son fusil à pompes les accueillerait la prochaine fois qu'ils décidaient de jouer les caïds.

Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et ferma les yeux pour se détendre. Malgré ses plaintes, il irait jusqu'au bout de sa mission. Son patron avait été clair sur ce point Cho devait infiltrer le corps professoral et gagner leur confiance. En cas de problème vital, il était autorisé à intervenir mais personne ne devait découvrir sa véritable profession ou son but final. Et ce Patrick Jane, le nouveau prof de littérature, posait problème. L'homme était naturellement curieux et fouineur, et possédait un certain charisme qui poussait les gens à lui faire confiance. Mme Scott lui avait même confié qu'elle craignait que sa fille soit impliquée dans un réseau de vente de stupéfiants. Et pour faire parler Mme Scott, il fallait être un bon. L'homme soupira. Il devra redoubler de vigilance autour de ce nouveau venu. Comme si surveiller Minelli n'était déjà pas suffisant. Le vieux directeur était un détecteur de mensonges né.

Cho regarda l'heure et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire en attendant le retour de sa petite amie. Peut-être prendre un bain, ou continuer ce livre passionnant qu'il avait commencé la veille. Son portable sonna. Il décrocha immédiatement :

« Agent Cho.

-_Agent ? Vraiment ? Et moi qui croyais que vous n'étiez qu'un simple prof de maths. »_

La voix joyeuse et enthousiaste de Patrick Jane lui heurta les oreilles. Cho vérifia son portable –c'était bien celui qu'il utilisait au bureau pourtant, et personne mis-à-part le QG et ses collègues ne le connaissaient.

« Comment avez-vous eu ce numéro ?

-_J'ai lu votre dossier_, répondit le blond tout naturellement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-C'est faux. Il n'est pas dans mon dossier. L'Asiatique s'en était assuré personnellement.

_-Je ne parlais pas de celui qui se trouve dans le bureau de Minelli._

-Lequel alors ?

_-Celui répertorié dans la liste du personnel du CBI, section spécial drogues et narcotiques. Il faudrait dire à votre patron que le prénom de sa femme est un mot de passe trop prévisible. »_

Cho eut l'envie de grogner de frustration. Il le savait. Il _savait_ que ce type ne serait qu'une source d'ennuis et découvrirait tout !

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Jane émit un son bas et continu, comme s'il réfléchissait. Mais Cho savait parfaitement que l'homme blond avait une idée derrière la tête. Il n'aurait pas été assez stupide, ou malin, pour l'appeler directement sinon.

«_ Que diriez-vous d'un petit verre ? Au Burger King ? C'est assez bruyant comme coin, personne ne fera attention à nous. Et puis, j'ai besoin de vous parler. _

-A quel propos ?

-_Vous verrez, vous verrez. J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser en tant qu'agent. Est-ce que vous seriez libre à 6 heures ? »_

Cho ne répondit pas immédiatement. Si son patron découvrait que quelqu'un avait percé à jour sa couverture, il serait renvoyé dans le quart d'heure, donc rencontrer Jane en toute connaissance de cause n'était peut-être pas la meilleure tactique. D'un autre côté, il était curieux de savoir comment l'homme l'avait démasqué au bout d'une seule journée. L'asiatique grommela son consentement.

« _Parfait _! s'écria joyeusement le blond. _Ne soyez pas en retard !_ »

Cho raccrocha, et se demanda comment il allait se sortir de ce guêpier.

**-AG-**

« Comment ça, 'pas la peine de revenir' ? » demanda Teresa à son responsable au fast-food d'un ton indigné.

Comme chaque soir, la jeune femme s'était présenté au travail, mais lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte des employés, le manager l'avait directement convoquée dans son bureau et lui avait annoncé qu'elle était virée.

« Désolé Lisbon, fit l'homme, l'expression chagrinée. Tu es une travailleuse sérieuse et un très bon élément dans l'équipe, mais le patron ne veut plus de toi. Il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi, mais la secrétaire m'a confié qu'il avait reçu une enveloppe rouge dans le courrier ce matin. »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Son cher petit ami s'était servi de ses connexions pour lui faire perdre son travail à nouveau lui seul se servait d'enveloppes rouges pour faire passer ses messages. Elle serra les dents et les poings, retenant une forte envie de hurler. C'était la troisième fois en six mois.

« Très bien. Bonsoir alors, fit-elle d'un ton acide en tournant le dos et se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Je m'assurerais que tu touches ton salaire ! » ajouta le responsable avant qu'elle ne claque la porte.

Ses mots ne l'atteignirent pas. Teresa se rua hors du bâtiment avec l'envie d'exploser. Ses yeux brulaient à force de retenir ses larmes. Cet enfoiré cherchait vraiment à la détruire par tous les moyens. Il savait que les petits boulots qu'elle trouvait lui étaient indispensables pour joindre les deux bouts. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas de _son_ argent. La seule chose qui la retenait, c'était son foutu petit frère et la peur que John le dénonce pour se venger d'elle.

Son portable vibra. En parlant du loup…

Teresa fut tentée de le laisser sonner, mais son interlocuteur était John le Rouge. Qui sait s'il utiliserait ce prétexte pour passer un coup de fil à la police ? Après un profond soupir, elle décrocha, fermement décidée à lui passer un savon tout en sachant qu'il y resterait insensible.

_« Bonsoir chérie,_ l'entendit-elle la saluer d'un ton joyeux. Ecouter sa voix la rendait malade, et en même temps la faisait trembler de peur. A peine vingt ans, et déjà à la tête du réseau de la ville…

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! aboya-t-elle. Tu sais que j'ai besoin de ce boulot ! »

Il soupira et répondit d'un ton agacé :

_« Je veux te voir ce soir. Si tu travailles, tu ne peux pas te libérer. Sans travail, tu es toute à moi. »_

Teresa ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Il avait envie de s'envoyer en l'air, et en tant que petite amie désignée…

« Pourquoi t'appellerais pas une de tes putes pour une fois ? »

Sa réplique le fit rire.

« _Mais ma chérie, c'est toi ma pute préférée. Personne ne m'allume autant que toi, et ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue…j'ai envie de t'entendre gémir, de caresser ta peau si douce…et tu sais ce qu'il se passera si tu ne viens pas. »_

La jeune femme serra les poings. Son frère devait encore avoir foiré quelque chose. Son silence lui servit de confirmation.

«_ Parfait. Ce soir, 7 heures, chez moi. Ca te laisse le temps de retourner à la maison prévenir tes frangins, n'est-ce pas ? Ah, et prends des vêtements de rechange, tu passes la nuit. Par contre, pas besoin de pyjama. A tout à l'heure chérie. _»

Il raccrocha en premier. Tout en faisant de même, Teresa inspira profondément pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Les premières fois, elle avait pleuré parce qu'elle se retrouvait seule. Le petit Tommy qu'elle adorait autrefois était devenu son pire fardeau, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Même s'il passait son temps à fumer des joints et jouait un rôle dans un réseau de John, il restait malgré tout son frère. Et elle ne laisserait jamais tomber l'un des siens. Au moins, être la préférée de John signifiait que ses associés ne la touchaient pas, pensa-t-elle en grimaçant.

Teresa plaça son sac fermement sur son épaule et se dirigea dans une ruelle étroite. Chris devrait être rentré, et avec un peu de chance, Ray aussi. Elle n'aurait qu'à dire qu'elle serait de sortie Ray comprendrait et protégerait son petit frère en cas de besoin. Et si par hasard, Tommy était là…elle l'ignorerait parce que si elle lui parlait…

« Eh ben alors ma mignonne, on est perdue ? »

Elle releva la tête, prête à envoyer balader le lourdaud, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'on ne s'adressait pas à elle. Un petit gros au regard pervers regardait une rouquine qui titubait sous une tonne de paperasse. La jeune femme reconnut la nouvelle de sa classe, Grace Van Pelt, si elle avait bonne mémoire. Elle avait l'air pressée et incapable de se débarrasser de l'enquiquineur. Teresa se dirigea vers eux, prit la fille par le bras, et fusilla le petit gros du regard.

« Va voir ailleurs ! » grogna-t-elle avant de s'éloigner en traînant Grace par la manche.

Une fois qu'elles se furent suffisamment éloignées, Teresa posa un regard de reproche sur la rouquine :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu ne sais pas qu'il craint ce quartier ? »

La fille parut perplexe et fronça les sourcils.

« Désolée, on ne m'a rien dit. Je me rendais juste au Burger King pour rejoindre mon oncle. J'ai juste supposé que cette ruelle serait un raccourci.

-Et t'as rien remarqué ? fit Teresa, abasourdie. La rouquine haussa les épaules.

-Tu sais, je suis nouvelle dans le coin. Je ne connais pas tous les quartiers malfamés. »

Teresa avait envie de crier que, vu le décor, le quartier ne pouvait qu'être plus que douteux. Les rues sales, les tags sur tous les murs, les groupes de jeunes ricanant dans les angles de rue…Tout le monde préférait éviter ce coin, et si elle-même n'avait pas été pressée, Teresa aurait volontiers emprunté une autre voie. Comme si elle lisait ses pensées, Van Pelt fit nonchalamment :

« Si tu fais référence au décor, j'ai vu pire d'où je viens. »

La petite brune en doutait.

« Bien sûr, grommela-t-elle. Tu sais où se trouve le Burger à partir d'ici ? »

A l'acquiescement de Grace, Teresa jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Six heures moins dix. Si elle voulait arriver à l'appartement à temps et se préparer pour le lendemain, elle devait se dépêcher.

« Bon, je te laisse, je dois rejoindre quelqu'un. Pour ton bien, je te déconseille de te promener dans les environs. Et lorsque Grace lui retourna un regard étonné, elle demanda d'un ton agacé : quoi ?

-Oh, rien, fit la rouquine en haussant les épaules. Juste que tu es plus sympa que t'en a l'air. A demain alors. »

Teresa la regarda s'en aller avec stupéfaction. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que quelqu'un lui faisait une remarque plaisante. Et quelque part, ça lui réchauffait le cœur.

**-AG-**

Jane savoura les dernières gouttes de son cola. La boisson avait un sale goût, comme d'habitude, mais la nourriture humaine lui avait tellement manqué qu'il aurait pu manger dans les poubelles. Assis à une table plutôt bien en vue, il dégusta l'énorme burger qu'on venait de lui apporter et ferma les yeux, appréciant la sauce amère et l'élasticité de la viande. En tant qu'ange, il n'avait de _besoin_ de nourriture humaine, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas l'apprécier. Trois ans. Trois années de confinement étaient bien trop longues pour lui, et sa patience commençait à s'effriter sérieusement. Si Hightower ne l'avait pas libéré de sa cage, il aurait fini par s'endormir pour de bon, pour échapper au silence pesant dans sa cellule.

Une fois le burger terminé, il vérifia sa montre et, comme il l'avait prévu, Cho poussa la porte d'entrée à cinq heures cinquante-cinq précises. Quelques têtes se levèrent à l'arrivée de l'Asiatique, mais ce dernier n'y prêta aucune attention, se focalisant sur l'homme blond qu'il venait de repérer. Jane fit un geste pour le saluer et l'inviter à sa table. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche cependant, Cho le devança :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Comment avez-vous su ? »

Le sourire de Jane s'étira. L'homme commençait à l'intéresser sérieusement. Aucune crainte dans ses yeux, juste de la curiosité et de l'espoir de tirer quelque chose de bon de cette rencontre.

« Vous connaissez mon nom, Patrick Jane. Vous connaissez mon emploi actuel, prof de littérature. Et pour être totalement honnête, ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai repéré.

-J'ai vérifié la base de données correspondant à votre nom. 'Patrick Jane' n'existe pas, répliqua l'Asiatique d'un ton sarcastique. Le dernier homme à porter ce nom dans le coin remonte à soixante dix ans. »

Très intéressant, approuva mentalement Jane. Il haussa les épaules.

« J'avoue, j'ai emprunté le nom d'un parent. Et puisque je suis un escroc à la base, je ne vous donnerais pas mon véritablement nom. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je vous ai contacté en faisant le premier pas, c'est moi qui ai l'avantage, non ? »

De toute façon, Cho aurait fait une petite recherche digne de ce nom s'il était un bon agent. Dans le monde humain, Jane était supposé être mort depuis des lustres. L'Asiatique ne cilla pas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Le blond dut reconnaître que l'agent l'impressionnait. L'homme ne paraissait pas troublé par la situation, et Jane sentait à grand peine son angoisse de toute évidence, l'asiatique savait contrôler ses émotions.

« Je suis venu sur la demande d'un ami, fit éventuellement Jane. Il voulait que j'aide une file du lycée, Teresa Lisbon. Les yeux de Cho s'agrandirent légèrement sous la surprise, et l'ange gardien continua : Après avoir analysé la situation, j'en ai conclu que la meilleure façon de la…_secourir_ était de mettre son petit ami derrière les barreaux. Vous devez connaître John le Rouge. »

L'Asiatique hocha la tête lentement. Malgré son air impassible, Jane savait qu'il avait capté son attention.

« Je sais que vous êtes sous couvert pour identifier les acteurs du réseau de trafiquants au lycée. J'ai mon propre…disons chien de garde infiltré, c'est elle qui vous a repéré. Mon deal, si vous m'aidez à faire sortir Lisbon de son pétrin, je vous aide à boucler votre mission. »

Cho fronça les sourcils.

« Et à quelle type d'aide je peux m'attendre de la part d'un escroc ?

-Dites-moi ce dont vous avez besoin, et je m'arrangerais pour l'obtenir.

-Une preuve irréfutable de leurs activités. Et je veux rencontrer votre…chien de garde. »

Jane eut un nouveau sourire. La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit et une jeune femme rousse franchit le pas de la porte, chargée d'une pile de feuilles. L'homme blond salua la nouvelle arrivée d'un signe de main, et vit Cho dévisager Grace pris par surprise. La rouquine se posa à côté de Jane et soupira, ignorant l'asiatique dans un premier temps.

« J'ai croisé Teresa sur la route, marmonna-t-elle. Je crois qu'elle va passer la nuit chez son cher et tendre. »

Jane se tendit. Mauvaise nouvelle. Il devra s'arranger pour la coincer quelque part demain matin et se rendre compte de la situation de lui-même. Grace reporta son attention sur l'agent et lui offrit un sourire tout à fait serein.

« Ah, bonsoir M. Cho. Je présume que mon oncle vous a fait le topo ?

-C'est toi qui m'a repéré ? demanda-t-il, stupéfait. Comment ? »

L'amusement disparut des traits de la jeune femme et ses yeux se vidèrent de toute émotion. Jane se tint immédiatement sur ses gardes. Il détestait le regard qu'elle abhorrait à présent, parce que dans cet état, il ne pouvait jamais anticiper ses réactions. Et malheureusement, l'imprévisible n'était pas bon pour un AG. Grace fixa Cho d'un air impénétrable.

« On ne cherche pas les ennuis. Oncle Patrick m'a amenée ici pour recommencer à zéro, et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de faux pas. Quand à mon…capteur de flics, disons que je suis très familière avec les représentants de la loi, M. Cho. Je les reconnais dès que j'en croise un, et vous ne faites pas exception. »

Il soutint son regard, sans se laisser intimider et Jane l'en apprécia davantage.

« Que veux-tu dire par, 'familière' ? demanda-t-il, placide. Elle répondit sur le même ton imperturbable :

-Si vous avez des collègues sur New York, demandez leur s'ils connaissent une fille surnommée 'Carnat'. Un sourire sans joie se dessina sur son visage. Ils vous diront tout ce que vous voulez sur moi. »

Jane posa une main sur son avant-bras, et Grace parut se réveiller un peu à ce contact. Elle se tourna vers son protecteur et lui annonça qu'elle retournait à la maison. Il la laissa partir, non sans inquiétude. A l'intérieur, le blond fulminait. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'amener à rencontrer un policier si tôt. Ce soir, les cauchemars seraient de retour…

« Dites-moi si vous acceptez mon aide demain, fit-il précipitamment en posant le montant exact pour sa nourriture sur la table il ne laisserait pas Grace seule dans un moment pareil. Un escroc et sa complice, à prendre ou à laisser. A demain ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Le surnom de Grace vient d'<strong>_**incarnat**_** (rouge vif). En anglais, je l'avais surnommée Crimson (cramoisi :P) –entre nous, Carnat fait plus class lol. **

**Un p'tit review pour ensoleiller ma journée ? (quel temps de chien en ce moment D:)**

**A mardi prochain !**


	6. Chapter 6

**DESOLEE pour ce retard d'un jour -_- ! Il s'avère que d'habitude, je traduis un chapitre le lundi, et le poste le mardi après relecture. Mais avec le week-end de trois jours...tout est décalé. Par contre, pas de problème pour la semaine prochaine ^^".**

**Merci à ****Castle38; ****Mxelle Juuw; ****Pepe64****; s-damon-s**** pour leur reviews :D**

**Janeandteres**a j'aimais bien l'idée d'une Grace un peu rebelle…contente que ça te plaise :3

**JulietS** : oooh tu es bien rapide dis-moi :D en attendant congrats pour ton travail ^^ (ps : tu sais, l'avantage d'être l'auteur d'une VA traduite en VF, c'est que tu peux remanier ton texte à ta guise…tu auras peut-être remarqué qu'à certains endroits, la traduction n'est pas tout à fait fidèle :P)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Ange Gardien<strong>

**5**

L'horloge venait de survoler tous les chiffres du cadran, mais Teresa fixait toujours le plafond, parfaitement éveillée. Un homme dans la vingtaine était étalé sur elle, le visage enfoui dans son cou, son torse écrasant sa poitrine et leurs jambes entrelacées. Sa présence seule l'empêchait de dormir. La crainte qu'il ne fasse quelque chose pendant son sommeil suffisaient à la maintenir consciente. Tout à coup, il remua et roula sur le côté, la libérant de son poids, et grogna quelque chose dans son oreiller. Teresa en profita pour se glisser hors du lit le plus silencieusement possible. Malheureusement, ce simple geste attira son attention. Elle l'entendit remuer à nouveau et pouvait sentir son regard sur elle.

« Tu pars déjà ? » grommela-t-il sur un ton déçu.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, ramassa juste son jean et l'enfila rapidement, craignant qu'il ne se décide à la rappeler. Elle voulait juste se tirer d'ici le plus vite possible. John s'appuya sur ses coudes et la dévisagea d'un air contrarié.

« T'es pas marrante, se plaignit-il. Allez viens ici, j'ai encore envie…

-Il faut que je rentre, le coupa-t-elle aussi sèchement qu'elle le put. A sa grande surprise, et soulagement, il se laissa retomber sur le matelas et étendit ses bras en croix en poussant un profond soupir.

-Tant pis, j'vais appeler Juniper pour t'remplacer. Il se tut une seconde avant d'ajouter avec un sourire mauvais : Et n'oublie pas de prendre la pilule. Après toutes les fois que j'tai baisée hier, j'ai pas envie que tu tombes enceinte. »

Teresa ne cilla pas. Elle enfila juste son soutien-gorge, son T-shirt, prit son sac et se hâta vers la sortie.

**-AG-**

Le soleil se levait à peine et l'air était frais, mais elle se sentait si engourdie que le froid ne l'affectait pas. Elle se dirigea vers son appartement et s'arrêta devant la porte du bâtiment principal. Les lumières de son habitation étaient toujours éteintes et l'endroit si calme…La jeune femme se tint là quelques instants avant de faire demi-tour. Ses frères étaient suffisamment grands pour se débrouiller. Elle n'avait pas envie de renter. Pas aujourd'hui. John l'avait tellement usée la nuit dernière…elle sentait encore ses mains se balader sur son corps, ses yeux emplis de désir la fixer, ses halètements bestiaux dans ses oreilles…

Teresa tint son sac plus fermement et se dirigea vers une pharmacie. Elle devait prendre la pilule maintenant. Tout comme John, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était porter son enfant. La honte et l'humiliation qui s'en suivrait…elle ne pourrait pas y survivre. Par chance, celle de son quartier était déjà ouverte. Après son achat, elle quitta l'endroit d'un pas lent. Les gens envahissaient le trottoir petit à petit, se pressant pour leur denier jour de travail de la semaine. Les plus jeunes courraient vers les arrêts de bus, les plus vieux se rendaient dans leurs boutiques traditionnelles pour acheter leur beignet quotidien et échanger des nouvelles.

Teresa se contenta de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule. Etre tellement entouré et pourtant se sentir si seul…ce sentiment ne devrait pas exister, pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Personne ne l'aiderait. Personne ne voudrait s'opposer au grand John le Rouge. La jeune femme secoua la tête et soupira. Pourquoi est-ce que Tommy avait-il décidé de rejoindre les rangs de ce salaud ? Ne pouvait-il pas rester à l'école, comme tout le monde ? Elle n'aurait pas eu besoin d'écarter les jambes pour le tenir hors de taule…

Tout à coup, la jeune femme réalisa que ses pas l'avaient conduit au jardin public. De très jeunes enfants s'y trouvaient déjà, se balançant sur les balançoires ou se pourchassant en jouant au loup. Ils criaient, riaient sous le regard attentif de leurs parents ou leurs baby-sitters.

Ils profitaient d'une liberté qu'elle avait perdue depuis longtemps.

La jeune femme se posa sur un banc et les observa. Dans le bac à sable, une petite fille aidait son camarade à remplir un seau. Des jumeaux se chamaillaient à propos d'un ballon jaune. Un autre plus téméraire tentait d'escalader un petit arbre pour attiser l'admiration de son amoureuse, qui l'observait avec de grands yeux impressionnés.

Elle serra les poings en sentant son cœur se serrer. Des larmes silencieuses se formèrent dans le coin de l'œil. Elle aussi, jouait sur ces portiques autrefois, riait avec des enfants de son âge et défendait ses frères face aux tyrans du bac à sable. Sa mère s'asseyait souvent sur un banc et lisait un livre tout en gardant un œil sur 'ses petits monstres'. Sous la surveillance distante de sa mère, Teresa se sentait invincible. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce sentiment s'évaporerait, chassé par une mare de sang dans un coin de rue. Des images de ces yeux sans vie, ce visage défiguré et ces membres tordus la hantaient toujours certaines nuits. Heureusement, aucun de ses frères n'avaient assistés à la scène. Elle, par contre, n'avait pas eu cette chance.

Ses paupières se fermèrent et elle se mit à dodeliner de la tête. La fatigue commença à l'envahir, et elle se mit à somnoler…

« Bien le bonjour ! »

La voix la ramena brusquement au présent. Elle garda les paupières closes et ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle sentit que quelqu'un s'asseyait à côté d'elle sur le banc.

« Allez-vous en » marmonna-t-elle.

La personne se releva et se tint devant elle. La lumière du soleil s'effaça quelque peu, et Teresa ouvrit les yeux à contrecœur. Son champ de vision, occupé précédemment par le terrain de jeux, était à présent obstrué par un tissu bleu appartenant à un costume. Un costume trois-pièces plus précisément. Et jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait rencontrée qu'une seule personne qui portait ce genre de vêtement. Elle releva la tête et fut récompensée par le large sourire et les yeux pétillants de Patrick Jane. Elle ne sourit pas en retour et le dévisagea silencieusement. Avec ses joues mouillées par les larmes et les poches sous ses yeux, Teresa savait qu'elle offrait un spectacle pitoyable à son professeur. Pourtant, celui-ci s'adressa à elle comme si de rien n'était.

« C'est ici que tu te réfugies quand tu sèches les cours ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plaisant. La jeune femme vérifia sa montre. La vache ! elle avait vraiment dormi pendant trois heures ? Pas étonnant qu'elle ait autant de courbatures…

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? fit-elle en retour. Sa voix paraissait endormie et faible. Elle détestait se sentir aussi vulnérable. Jane se rassit sur le banc et s'installa confortablement, le regard fixé sur le terrain de jeux.

-Je sèche moi aussi, répondit-il nonchalamment. Je ne vais pas leur manquer, je leur ai donné une dissertation sur Le Rouge et le Noir de Stendhal, pour mardi prochain. Et tu n'as plus d'excuse pour ne pas le rendre, puisque tu es au courant maintenant. »

Teresa émit un grognement et secoua la tête, agacée. Elle n'ajouta rien, ni le regarda.

« Tu aimes vraiment venir ici n'est-ce pas, déclara-t-il doucement, toujours concentré sur les enfants en train de jouer. Ils ont l'air si insouciants, libres. Est-ce que tu les détestes ?

-Qui ? Les enfants ?

-Pourquoi as-tu toujours l'air triste ? »

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard. Qui était-il pour se permettre de porter un jugement ?

« Je ne suis pas triste. Et même si c'était le cas, ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

-Bien entendu. A ce propos, je suppose que je vais devoir te coller. »

Pour la deuxième fois en trois minutes, elle le dévisagea, prise de court.

« Excusez-moi ? »

Cette fois, il la regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air un peu trop sérieux.

« Eh bien, je t'ai prise en flagrant délit en train de sécher. Ce n'est pas parce que nous nous lions d'une amitié profonde que je vais fermer les yeux sur tes agissements. »

Un rire incrédule s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Une amitié profonde…J'y crois pas vous n'avez fait que me parler cinq minutes !

-Oh, crois-moi ma chère, cinq minutes sont bien suffisantes pour créer des liens. Alors, ta retenue…que dirais-tu de lundi après midi ? Ou préfères-tu le matin ? L'un ou l'autre ne me dérange pas, je suis plutôt lève-tôt.

-Vous êtes en train de programmer mon heure de retenue ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant d'un air incrédule. Il répondit, en haussant les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arranges le plus. Je ne suis pas celui coincé avec trois frères et un père…disons _alcoolique_ à la maison. Teresa sentit son cœur cesser de battre. Comment savait-il…Comme pour répondre à sa question, il ajouta : ce terme est meilleur que _bourré_ ou _ivrogne_ non ? »

La jeune femme se lave d'un bond et lui jeta un regard meurtrier :

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! siffla-t-elle. Je vous interdis de l'appeler comme ça ! »

Jane soutint son regard, nullement impressionné. Sa réaction la surprit un peu même John n'insistait pas lorsqu'elle était en rogne, même si elle suspectait qu'il était plus agacé qu'effrayé. L'homme blond se contenta de reposer ses coudes sur ses genoux et entrelaça ses doigts.

« J'ai le droit d'employer n'importe quel terme pour qualifier un homme qui, non seulement bat ses propres enfants, mais aussi détruit leur vies avec son addiction. Je rentre tout juste de chez toi, Teresa, et sois sûre que je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver nez-à-nez avec un ivrogne qui tenait une bouteille à la main et portait des vêtements couverts de vomi. Sans parler du sang sur le tapis, et les traces de coups sur les murs. »

Sa voix s'était refroidie. Les tempes de Teresa battaient si fort qu'elle avait du mal réfléchir. Ses frères n'avaient pas nettoyé derrière leur père la veille et maintenant, cet homme savait. Il savait que leur père les maltraitait.

« Ne dites rien à personne, grogna-t-elle à la fois paniquée et en colère. Je vous jure que si vous dites un mot… »

Elle laissa sa voix en suspens, sans trop savoir quoi ajouter pour le réduire au silence. Jane leva ses mains légèrement en guise de drapeau blanc.

« Inutile de s'énerver, mes lèvres sont cousues. Teresa soupira de soulagement la lueur sincère dans ses yeux la rassurait. Mais si jamais tu as besoin de…d'un abri ou d'un coup de main, toi ou tes frères…Il tira une carte de sa poche et lui tendit une série de chiffres y étaient inscrits : Ce sont mes numéros de téléphone portable et fixes. Tu peux appeler quand tu veux, à n'importe quelle heure. »

La jeune femme hésita, puis prit la carte. Jane se leva et lui tapota le bras légèrement.

« Ca va aller, chuchota-t-il avant d'ajouter d'un ton plus joyeux : alors, on dit lundi de trois à quatre ? »

Elle le dévisagea d'un air intrigué et méfiant, se demandant ce qui lui traversait la tête. Elle le connaissait à peine –lui avait même foncé dedans- et il lui offrait son numéro ? Plutôt bizarre, se dit-elle en grimaçant. Comme s'il lisait ses pensées à nouveau, il éclata de rire.

« On dirait que je vais devoir prouver ma bonne foi. Je ne suis pas un pervers, la gronda-t-il. J'aime juste aider les gens. »

Teresa haussa un sourcil et eut un sourire amusé. Même s'il ne semblait pas net, elle aimait l'image qu'il offrait. L'excentricité avec le costume, le sourire mégawatt, les cheveux désordonnés et le regard bleu…Oui, à première vue, les apparences prêtaient à une figure honnête. Il aurait presque pu la convaincre de la pureté de ses intentions s'il n'y avait pas eu cette noirceur dans ses yeux. Ce quelque chose, comme un rideau opaque, qui l'empêchait de deviner ses véritables pensées.

La jeune femme connaissait bien ce regard. Elle le croisait dès qu'elle regardait dans un miroir.

« J'y réfléchirais, merci, fit-elle d'un ton neutre.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Il y avait longtemps, elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais faire confiance aux personnes portant cette expression. Ils dissimulaient trop de chose sous leur manteau, étaient trop instables. Ils connaissaient la psychologie humaine, prenaient en pitié ceux dont la vie n'avait pas été facile, comme elle. Et compassion et pitié étaient deux choses qu'elle détestait, même venant d'une personne qui avait traversé les mêmes épreuves.

Le sentiment d'avoir manqué quelque chose vint la narguer. Elle jeta un œil machinal à la carte où Jane avait noté ses numéros, avant de réaliser de ce qui l'ennuyait. Elle se retourna et demanda :

« Comment saviez-vous que j'ai des frè… »

Teresa s'arrêta avant d'avoir fini sa phrase. Le banc était vide. Jane était déjà parti.

**-AG-**

Alors qu'elle quittait le terrain de jeux, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, fier de sa première véritable approche. Peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas pris au sérieux, mais au moins, elle avait son numéro. Jane connaissait les habitudes des gens comme elle. Au début, elle se demanderait quelle utilité elle aurait de ce bout de papier puis, juste au-cas-où, elle le rangerait dans une poche. Mais ce qui le rendait encore plus satisfait de sa prestance, même si cela n'avait duré qu'une petite seconde, il avait réussi à la faire sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>A mardi prochain ! (sans faute cette fois ^^")<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci à ****Castle38****, Pepe64 pour leur reviews :)**

**JulietS** : attention à ce que tu dis, je risque de prendre la grosse tête ^^" (mais merci, ça fait très plaisir!). J'ai un petit message à t'adresser d'ailleurs. Caslte38 souhaiterait lire la suite de Slave (en français) et puisqu'il me semble que tu l'as terminée, est-ce que ça t'ennuierais de lui passer ? Si c'est bon, dis-le-moi dans ton review et je posterais mon adresse mail sur ma page de profil. Sinon, merci quand même ^^. (ps : concernant Guardian Agnel, je crois j'ai rarement eu de review aussi long O.o –MAIS ça fait toujours plaisir xD) Merci pour le review :3

**Janeandteresa** : haha oui, il faut bien qu'il rentre à fond dans son nouveau rôle ^^. Merci pour le review :D

**Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Ange Gardien<strong>

**6**.

Grace resta sans voix devant l'immense maison. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, après avoir entendu quelques rumeurs courant sur la vie de Mrs Frye, elle avait trouvé un plan d'action pour infiltrer sa vie personnelle. Elle ne s'était pas souciée de l'emplacement exact après avoir noté l'adresse du professeur, mais en atterrissant devant une résidence bourgeoise rue Diamond Square, elle se mit à douter de la véracité de l'information.

L'écriteau sur la porte indiquait bel et bien 'Frye', mais son revenu actuel ne lui aurait jamais permis d'entretenir un tel manoir. La maison devait facilement contenir cinq chambres, autant de salles de bains, un ou deux salons immenses, et une super cuisine et Grace avait vu les quatre chiffres constituant le montant du salaire de Jane. A moins qu'elle n'ait hérité de cette maison –ou qu'elle soit plongée jusqu'au cou dans des affaires de trafics, il n'y avait aucune chance que Frye n'ait pu s'acheter un bâtiment pareil, et Grace avait confiance dans son intuition.

Une petite Clio argentée garée près de la porte d'entrée, la même que possédait Frye, lui indiqua qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Grace hésita un instant. L'envie de démasquer la femme était trop forte, mais tenter une approche aussi délibérée, était-ce vraiment prudent de sa part ? D'un autre côté, elle n'avait guère envie d'attendre le feu vert de Cho. Bien que cet homme-là paraisse digne de confiance, l'idée se reposer sur un flic la faisait grimacer. Oh, tant pis, se dit-elle. Jane et Cho seraient peut-être mécontentant de sa manœuvre, mais qu'importe. Sa curiosité personnelle était impliquée et ne serait assouvie que lorsqu'elle aurait trouvé des réponses.

Cette pensée lui avait à peine quitté l'esprit que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et le professeur la dévisagea. Une petite grimace apparut sur son visage lorsque Frye la reconnut.

« Miss Van Pelt ? Je peux vous aider ? »

La rouquine se remit dans la peau de son personnage 'petite fille modèle' immédiatement.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger madame, mais je suis actuellement à la recherche d'un petit boulot et j'ai appris que vous cherchiez quelqu'un pour garder vos enfants. »

Le soulagement sur son visage était évident.

« Oui, la dernière est partie en claquant la porte il y a deux semaines et depuis ils sont insupportables. »

Grace hocha la tête, affichant un air compatissant. Elle n'avait pas envie d'ajouter que Sydney –la précédente baby-sitter – lui avait raconté dans les moindres détails les horreurs que les deux petites gueules d'anges lui faisaient subir. Ils étaient têtus ? Elle aussi. Mme Frye ouvrit la porte du grillage et lui demanda :

« Vous avez de l'expérience avec les enfants ? »

_J'étais le bras droit d'un chef de gang de motards et devais superviser des mecs plus vieux que moi avec la mentalité de gosses de six ans_, fut-elle tentée de répondre.

« Oui, je gardais ceux de… »

Frye la coupa immédiatement.

« Vous seriez libre tout de suite ? Pour quelques heures ? J'ai besoin de me rendre quelque part et je cherche quelqu'un pour les surveiller pendant mon absence. »

_Non m'dame, j'ai toujours ce fichu devoir que vous nous avez donné hier et sur lequel je vais passer mon week-end parce que je suis nulle en sciences. Je veux juste savoir si vous êtes une dealeuse._

« Ce devrait être bon.

-Bien, très bien, parfait, balbutia la femme, l'invitant d'un coup de tête à entrer. Je serais partie…je devrais être de retour avant huit heures. Van Pelt résista à l'envie de grimacer il était à peine deux heures de l'après-midi. Si je suis en retard, ils vous montreront pour préparer le diner. »

L'intérieur était aussi énorme que l'extérieur laissait entendre. Un tapis marron s'étendait à travers des couloirs d'un blanc immaculé, si propre qu'aucune souris n'oserait s'y aventurer. Des tableaux d'art moderne étaient accrochés au mur, juste à côté d'une sorte de sculpture de fer posée sur un socle…

« Joe-Ann ! Gabriel ! s'écria tout à coup Frye. Maman doit vous parler tout de suite ! Elle tourna son attention vers la jeune femme : ils devaient aller à un anniversaire, mais il a été annulé. Là, ils doivent faire leur devoir, et s'ils veulent sortir, emmenez-les du côté du parc en bas de la rue. Ils sauront s'occup- »

Elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase deux enfants se tenaient en bas des escaliers, dévisageant avec curiosité la nouvelle venue.

« Qui est la dame maman ? »

La fillette de cinq and avait de longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs et des petits yeux bruns malicieux. Son frère, plus âgé et brun, avait un regard plus attentif, et Grace sut immédiatement qu'elle devait se méfier davantage de la petite fille. Un visage innocent pouvait cacher bien des choses.

« Je vous présente Grace Van Pelt. Elle sera votre nouvelle baby-sitter. Maintenant, soyez sage, maman doit aller faire des courses. Vous obéirez à Grace, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui maman » répondirent-ils en chœur.

Frye lui promit de discuter son salaire en rentrant et se hâta hors de la maison, manquant de claquer la porte au passage. Van Pelt dévisagea les enfants un instant, et remarqua immédiatement le petit changement dans leur yeux. De polie et réservée, la lueur devint manipulatrice et polissonne. Mais Grace fut le plus effrayée lorsque la petite de _cinq_ ans sourit d'un air trop innocent et demanda :

« Dis Gabe, tu crois qu'elle va tenir combien de temps celle-là ? »

**-AG-**

Teresa lâcha un juron. Le frigo était vide à la maison, et puisque personne d'autre qu'elle ne s'y trouvait, la tâche de faire des courses lui revenait. Et une fois encore, elle maudit sa petite stature. Le lait premier prix qu'ils buvaient habituellement se situait hors de sa portée, tout en haut de l'étagère, et bien entendu, personne ne se promenait entre les rayons. La jeune femme posa un genou sur le bord de l'étagère et étendit le bras le plus haut possible. Elle frôla la boîte, qui changea de position brusquement et bascula dans le vide. Surprise par le mouvement, Teresa sursauta et perdit l'équilibre.

Elle atterrit contre un torse solide et des bras fermes vinrent la soutenir.

« Je savais que j'étais séduisant, mais pas au point que les femmes se jettent sur moi. »

Le ton joyeux la figea, et pendant quelques secondes, elle hésita entre rouler les yeux et se fondre en excuses. Qu'est-ce que Mr Jane faisait là ? Elle grommela un 'merci' et pouvait sentir le sourire sur son visage lorsqu'il répondit 'pas de problèmes'.

Lorsqu'il la relâcha cependant, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. L'homme était toujours vêtu de son costume –elle se demanda vaguement s'il ne possédait que ce type de vêtements - et tenait un panier rempli de courses diverses et une boîte de…tampons ? Un coup d'œil sur sa main gauche lui permit de repérer l'alliance dorée. Ah, il était marié. Une petite pointe de déception l'envahit –elle la repoussa immédiatement- et la jeune femme sourit, amusée :

« Peu d'hommes feraient ce genre de commissions pour leur femme, lâcha-t-elle en indiquant la boîte d'un mouvement de tête.

-Tu as l'air plus en forme qu'hier, répliqua-t-il en ignorant sa remarque, et Teresa nota la lueur embarrassée dans ses yeux.

-Mes frères sont chez des amis pour le week-end et mon père a dormi sur le canapé hier soir, donc j'ai eu une bonne nuit.

-C'est bien, fit-il en souriant d'un air sincère. Je te laisse faire tes courses alors. N'oublie pas, lundi à 3heures. Et ne sois pas en retard ! »

Teresa sourit, amusée par son comportement et après un court au revoir, se dirigea vers le rayon des produits en boîte. Même s'il était son prof de littérature, plus vieux et marié, il était sociable et drôle. Elle se demanda si, comme il le disait lui-même, ils pourraient finir par se lier d'amitié…La jeune femme chassa l'idée immédiatement. Le laisser s'infiltrer dans sa vie ne rentrait pas dans ses projets, et elle avait suffisamment de sujets d'inquiétude.

Elle se présenta en caisse et laissa le jeune qui y travaillait passer les articles mécaniquement. Il prit la carte de crédit et la glissa dans la machine. Cette dernière refusa de la lire une première fois, puis une deuxième, et à la troisième, le garçon abandonna.

« Désolé, ça passe pas. Z'auriez pas un autre moyen de paiement ? »

Teresa se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sa carte fonctionnait très bien jusqu'à présent…peut-être se trouvait-elle en interdit bancaire une fois encore ? Si sa paye n'avait pas été versée, elle devrait attendre quelques jours. Même si ça ne la dérangeait pas de sauter un repas ou deux, ses frères, qui revenaient demain soir, auraient besoin de se remplir la panse. Comment allait-elle pouvoir s'arranger ? Elle n'avait pas pris son chéquier…

« Ajoutez ceci à la note, et je réglerais l'addition. »

La voix lui rappela qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la file. Que _Jane_ soit juste derrière la surprit davantage. Il la suivait ou quoi ? Teresa se tourna vers lui pour refuser, mais les mots se coincèrent dans la gorge. S'il réglait la note, il lui rendrait un énorme service, mais elle ne pouvait pas, par principe, accepter l'aide d'un parfait inconnu ! Le caissier hésita quelques secondes avant d'enregistrer les articles de l'homme, faisant grimper la note finale rapidement. A présent, elle ne pouvait plus refuser.

« Mr Jane, balbutia-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que…

-Je ne veux rien entendre » fit-il avec un geste nonchalant pour la faire taire.

Il paya la note et Teresa prit ses affaires. Dès que les deux furent sortis du magasin, la jeune femme déclara

« Je vous rembourserais quand j'aurais touché mon salaire.

-Meh, j'ai assez de sous sur mon compte en banque, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton indifférent.

-Mais j'aimerais vraiment vous dédommager ! N'y a-t-il rien que je puisse vous donnez ? »

L'homme parut réfléchir.

« Si tu tiens vraiment à me faire plaisir, commença-t-il lentement, et un court instant elle crut qu'il allait lui demander quelque chose d'incorrect, laisse-moi t'offrir une glace. Tu as l'air fatiguée, et je connais un bon coin pour se reposer » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Teresa ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Vous ne seriez pas en train de me draguer ?

-Meh, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Je suis célibataire et tu es une jeune femme séduisante. Un plan drague ne peut faire de mal à personne. Rien de déplacé, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement. Tu es toujours une de mes élèves, mais passer un peu de temps avec un ami ne te ferait pas de mal. »

Son sourire s'élargit et Teresa ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre. Elle devait avouer qu'elle se sentait un peu flattée d'être gentiment courtisée par un mec aussi canon, même s'il était marié.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas ordinaire.

-Je veux juste t'aider, répliqua Jane avec tant de douceur qu'elle fut tentée de le croire. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis de cette glace ? »

**-AG-**

Hightower n'arrivait pas à y croire. Le cas Code Rouge, tout comme l'historique de la période humaine de Jane, étaient classés ultra confidentiels. Seules quelques personnes –pas même les Archanges- y avaient accès. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Minelli avait dû lui cacher quelque chose. Elle se dépêcha de retourner à son miroir et ordonna une connexion pour contacter son collègue. Heureusement, il était disponible, et l'homme eut à peine le temps de la saluer qu'elle aboya furieusement :

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Je n'ai ni accès au dossier de Jane ni à celui du Code Rouge! »

De l'autre côté du miroir, Minelli s'assit sur son fauteuil et croisa les jambes. La femme leva les sourcils, surprise par sa nonchalance. Lorsqu'il se mit à parler, il parut s'exprimer prudemment.

« Que désirez-vous savoir à propos du Code Rouge ?

-Jane utilise son sujet pour l'aider dans sa mission ! »

Minelli ne parut pas surpris, et Hightower sut immédiatement qu'il s'y attendait. A sa grande frustration, il se contenta de hausser les épaules et répondit :

« Quand j'ai utilisé l'expression 'Boîte de Pandore', je le pensais vraiment. Essayer de contrôler Patrick Jane revient à tenter de contrôler une tornade dans un pays où les vents sont monnaie courante. On ne réalise le danger que lorsqu'il est sur vous. Vous étiez désespérée et avez fait appel à un Déchu. Accommodez-vous.

-Jane est un AG et je suis son patron ! J'ai tous les droits d'accès sur son dossier, c'est écrit dans les Lois ! »

Minelli lâcha un grognement et plissa les paupières.

« La spécialité de Jane, c'est de contourner les Lois. Il ne s'est jamais reposé sur ses pouvoirs, m'a même demandé de les sceller lors de sa première mission. Sa seule arme, c'est la nature humaine, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il réussit là où d'autres échouent. Il manipule les gens autour de sa charge pour la pousser dans la bonne direction. Certains le considèrent fainéant, mais ce n'est pas si facile de faire plier les autres inconsciemment. Grace, la fille de Code Rouge, c'est une bonne petite. Ils l'ont classée en haute priorité parce que le massacre de sa famille l'a rendue imprévisible. Et vous devez reconnaître, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé, que l'imprévisible rentre difficilement dans les plans d'un AG. »

Hightower se força à rester calme. L'homme jouait avec ses nerfs et elle n'avait jamais autorisé quelqu'un à la dominer de quelque façon que ce soit. Dans son monde, l'imprévisible n'existait pas. Seul le bien et le mal. Elle avait basé ses actions d'ange gardien sur ce mantra, et jusqu'à présent, n'avait jamais rencontré de difficultés.

« Je parie qu'il souhaite que Grace et Teresa se lient d'amitié. En se soutenant l'une et l'autre, elles réussiraient à s'en sortir. Peut-être a-t-il vu des points communs entre les deux.

-Lisbon et cette fille n'ont rien en commun ! Hightower s'exclama, indignée. Je ne lui ai pas demandé de l'aide pour qu'il la conduise dans la mauvaise direction !

-Vous vouliez sa survie, rappela Minelli en la fusillant du regard. Tant que Jane et Grace seront là, la vie de Lisbon n'est pas en danger. Vous autres avez oublié de quoi les humains sont capables. Jane connaît tous les facteurs et les risques, et jusqu'à présent il n'a jamais failli. Cet homme est le plus dangereux des jokers mais je vous avais prévenu.

-Pourquoi me l'avez-vous conseillé dans ce cas ?

-Pourquoi êtes-vous si déterminée à sauver Lisbon ? »

Hightower le fusilla du regard, mais ne répondit rien. Minelli haussa les épaules à nouveau et ajouta, avant de couper la communication :

« Si vous êtes si intéressée par le cas Code Rouge, vous connaissez la procédure. Interrogez le dernier Ange Gardien qui a travaillé sur ce cas. »

Le miroir redevint normal et un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Minelli. Heureusement que Jane et lui avaient sécurisé ce point depuis des lustres. Même quelqu'un d'aussi persévérant que Hightower ne trouverait rien. Le cas Code Rouge ne pouvait être consulté que par Jane et lui, et son complice ne cracherait pas le morceau. Rien ne serait dévoilé sur la véritable raison pour laquelle Grace était considérée comme une cause perdue. Après tout, Jane deviendrait fou si quelqu'un s'avisait de toucher à la seule famille qui restait.

* * *

><p><strong>A mardi prochain :D ! (un p'tit review avant de partir ? :3)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Un gros merci à ****s-damon-s; ****Castle38; ****Ayahne; ****Pepe64**** pour avoir éclairé ma journée :3 **

**Janeandteresa : Hee i**l y aura toujours du Jisbon dans mes fics à un moment ou un autre :3 et oui, les gamins sont terribles de nos jours :P Merci pour le review :3

**JulietS **Ouh, rassure-toi ; tu n'as pas fini de lire, des histoires, j'en ai pas mal en attente ^^". O.o si tu appelles ce reivew 'pas grand-chose, à quoi dois-je m'attendre quand tu dis tout ce que tu penses xD ? Merci pour le review :3

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Ange Gardien<strong>

**8**

Cho soupira et laissa tomber sa tête sur le repose-tête de son fauteuil. Après un long temps d'hésitation, il avait appelé un ami de New York et lui avait demandé s'il connaissait une fille surnommée Carnat. La réponse l'avait…choqué. Grace Van Pelt n'avait pas menti lorsqu'elle avait affirmé avoir une petite réputation.

A treize ans, elle était devenue le bras droit du leader d'un gang de motards et l'était resté un peu plus d'un an. Elle les avait quittés lors de leur arrestation pour homicide et avait témoigné contre eux au procès. Puis, elle avait été impliquée dans des tournois de boxe clandestins –où courraient des rumeurs sur sa force exceptionnelle- et de courses de motos dans la ville. Un quart de son temps avait été passé en garde-à-vue à cause de ses actes de délinquance –violence sur autrui, destruction de boutiques d'armes à feu…apparemment, elle ne supportait pas la vue des fusils. Elle avait toujours été relâchée parce que personne ne se plaignait –ou n'osait se plaindre- et son avocat avait suffisamment de relations pour la faire s'en sortir sans grandes conséquences.

Puis, le nom de Patrick Jane fut prononcé. Apparemment, l'homme blond venait la chercher lorsqu'elle sortait de garde-à-vue et l'aidait financièrement. On racontait qu'il était son oncle ou quelque chose du genre, et qu'il était sa seule famille. Un homme tranquille disait-on, marié et père d'une fillette de deux ans. Il avait disparu juste après leur mort dans un accident de voiture. Van Pelt avait été replacée dans une famille d'accueil qui se fichait pas mal d'elle et depuis quelques temps, ne donnait plus de nouvelles.

Lorsque son ami lui avait demandé pourquoi cet intérêt soudain, Cho fut tenté de répondre qu'elle vivait actuellement dans sa ville avec ledit Patrick Jane. L'asiatique eut un élan de compassion pour la jeune femme lorsqu'il apprit que son père avait été suspecté du meurtre de sa mère. Sa mort à lui avait été classée comme suicide…et à l'époque, elle avait à peine neuf ans…

« Kimball ? »

La voix d'Elise le tira de ses pensées. Il répondit à son appel par un hochement de tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'humeur pour discuter à cœur ouvert. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa main sur son bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec douceur. L'expression de Cho ne changea pas, mais il savait qu'elle le comprenait mieux que personne. Pendant quelques instants, il se demanda s'il devrait partager ses angoisses. Cette femme l'avait toujours épaulé, et sa vivacité d'esprit l'avait parfois aidé dans des affaires compliquées.

« J'ai besoin d'un conseil, avoua-t-il. Elise hocha la tête, toute ouïe. Une nouvelle élève s'est inscrite au lycée, et elle a tout de suite deviné que j'étais flic. »

Elise ouvrit des yeux ronds, stupéfaite.

« Comment a-t-elle fait ? Tu as laissé échapper un mot de trop ?

-Non, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Elle a dit qu'elle m'avait 'flairé' parce qu'elle a déjà eu affaire à des flics. Je viens d'appeler David, et elle a déjà un bon casier. D'une certaine façon, elle est pire que moi.

-Tu crains qu'elle te dénonce ?

-Non, répliqua-t-il immédiatement. Je ne pense pas avoir de problèmes avec elle, plutôt avec son oncle. Il a été engagé en tant que prof lui aussi, et c'est un escroc. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver sa trace dans les papiers officiels. Il veut faire un deal avec moi. »

Elise fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Quel type de deal ?

-C'est à propos de cette gosse, Teresa Lisbon, fit Cho avant de lui reporter sa conversation avec Jane. Elise réfléchit quelques instants, avant de répondre :

-Ca me paraît plutôt honnête. Quand à cette fille, donne-lui une chance. Son histoire ressemble un peu à la tienne dans le fond, non ? »

Cho plissa les lèvres. Etant un ancien délinquant lui-même, surnommé Iceman par son gang, il comprenait cette envie de se racheter. S'il se trouvait là aujourd'hui, c'était grâce à la générosité d'un homme qui lui avait brisé tous les os pour lui apprendre une leçon, puis l'avait pris sous son aile par la suite.

Elise posa sa main sur son épaule, et là seulement il réalisa qu'il était resté silencieux trop longtemps.

« Tu sais quoi Kimball ? Allons marcher, fit-elle en se levant. Un peu d'air frais te changera les idées. »

Cho sourit et suivit sa petite amie. Que ferait-il sans elle, il se le demandait. Peut-être était-il temps de passer au niveau supérieur. Une fois ce cas terminé, il se promit de regarder les vitrines de bijouterie, à la recherche d'une bague de fiançailles.

**-AG-**

Lorsque Jane poussa la porte de la maison ce soir-là, il se sentait vidé et déprimé. Il ne trouvait pas de mots pour qualifier son après-midi avec Teresa. Il avait appris quelques petites choses, mais en retour, avait perdu le peu de confiance qu'elle lui accordait. L'homme ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer autant de difficultés leur conversation n'avait pas duré aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait souhaité…

_« Comment saviez-vous que je choisirais chocolat et menthe ? demanda Teresa avec curiosité, tout en savourant sa glace. Vous êtes médium ou quelque chose du genre ? »_

_Jane rit, amusé, et secoua la tête._

_« Les médiums n'existent pas. Je fais juste attention à mon entourage. Mais c'est amusant de le faire croire aux gens. Ils se méfient de moi après._

_-Mais ça ne change rien qu'ils croient ou non, puisque vous devinez leurs pensées dans un cas comme dans l'autre, continua-t-elle, léchant une partie qui fondait rapidement. Qu'est-ce que vous voyez quand vous me regardez par exemple ? »_

_L'homme blond s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna puis lui faire face. Elle s'arrêta et fît de même, l'observant avec curiosité. Pendant un court instant, il se revit au milieu des forains, à observer les passants, tentant de deviner leur vie. L'expérience qu'il avait accumulée avec les années passées avec son père et en tant qu'Ange Gardien lui revint, et il se mit à parler lentement, sans avoir besoin de se rappeler ce qu'il avait lu dans son dossier. _

_« Tu es responsable, indépendante et ne compte que sur tes propres ressources. Tu t'es construite une forte personnalité et une barrière solide pour protéger tes véritables sentiments des autres, et ne pas te laisser influencer. Tu aimes beaucoup tes frères, mais éprouves un fort ressentiment envers tes parents. Principalement ton père…Jane hésita un instant, l'observant intensément. Tu aimes le rouge –pardon, tu aimais le rouge quand tu étais plus jeune, mais ta couleur préférée est devenue le vert après un certain incident. Quelque chose à voir avec…ton petit ami je dirais. Non, tu n'aimes pas la couleur, tu la hais depuis que tu l'as rencontré…depuis qu'il t'a mise dans cette situation. Maintenant, tu te sens piégée et tu ne sais pas comment t'en sortir. »_

_Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la jeune femme, il sut qu'il avait été trop loin. La lèvre inférieure de Teresa tremblait et ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Son poignet gauche était tellement crispé qu'il en devenait blanc. De la crème glacée coulait sur ses doigts mais elle s'en moquait. Toute son attention était concentrée sur lui. Jane, quand à lui, était focalisé sur les larmes prêtes à couler. Il pouvait voir dans ces yeux une certaine vulnérabilité, une ligne fine, prête à se briser. Son alarme interne sonna. Cette ligne…sa ligne de vie. Prête à se briser. _

_« Pourquoi ne parles-tu à personne ? demanda-t-il tout à coup, presque désespéré. Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas d'aide ? » _

_Teresa ne répondit pas et évita son regard. Elle se força à lécher la crème glacée qui recouvrait ses doigts, tout en reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions. Quand il sut qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas, il ajouta :_

_« Pardon si je t'ai blessée. Tu n'aimes vraiment pas que l'on touche à tes petits secrets. »_

_A son grand soulagement, elle parut se calmer. Mais pas assez pour lui ouvrir son cœur. _

_« Je suppose que c'est naturel de protéger ses…petits secrets, fit-elle en reprenant ses mots. Mais si je vous dis ce que je pense, cela signifierait que je vous fais confiance. Or ce n'est absolument pas le cas._

_-Ah vraiment ? répondit-il d'un ton amusé et pourtant sérieux. Pourquoi donc ?_

_-C'est évident, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je ne vous connais pas. De plus, je ne me confierais jamais à quelqu'un avec des yeux comme les vôtres. »_

_Jane fronça les sourcils, pris de court._

_« Des yeux comme les miens ? »_

_L'adolescente hocha la tête et il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à analyser le comportement de l'autre. Teresa avait passé la moitié de son temps à l'écouter, mais aussi à l'observer._

_« Vous avez été blessé dans le passé. Profondément blessé, et vous ne vous en êtes toujours pas remis. Votre costume trois-pièces, votre sourire mégawatt, ce n'est qu'une façade. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si vous dites la vérité ou me mentez parce que je sais que les gens comme vous ne sont pas stables. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. »_

_Jane dut admettre qu'elle était douée. Très peu de gens avaient réussi à le cerner dès le début. Trois personnes en fait. Sa mère, Grace et…_

_« Votre femme, elle ne va pas s'inquiéter ? demanda-t-elle soudainement et lorsqu'une lueur douloureuse vint éclairer ses yeux, Teresa se demanda si elle n'avait pas touché à quelque chose de déplaisant. _

_-Non, plus maintenant en tout cas. Elle est décédée il y a trois ans » ajouta-t-il d'un ton bas. _

_Teresa culpabilisa tout à coup, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pas étonnant s'il avait l'air triste de temps à autre. _

_« Désolée._

_-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. L'objet typiquement féminin que tu as repéré dans la panière tout à l'heure, c'est pour ma nièce, ajouta-t-il, un peu embarrassé. Elle est de tes âges, et c'est ma seule famille. Je ne t'ai pas corrigée dans le supermarché pour éviter les ragots._

_-Vous avez peur pour votre réputation ? demanda Teresa. Il secoua la tête._

_-Pas vraiment, je veux juste protéger ma nièce des racontars. Elle a suffisamment souffert par ma faute. »_

_Sa voix s'estompa et Teresa sut que la situation lui échappait. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de s'intéresser à elle, elle l'ignorait. Si ses mots étaient choisis pour lui donner envie de se confier, eh bien ils fonctionnaient. Tout ce qu'elle voulait en le suivant, c'était se détendre, sourire un peu. Elle pensait que Jane lui offrirait une chance de souffler, mais en réalité, l'homme cherchait juste à la faire parler. A présent, il la rendait mal à l'aise. Son inquiétude paraissait sincère et dernièrement, personne ne lui avait vraiment prêté attention. L'intérêt que lui portait cet homme l'effrayait. _

_Parce qu'en fin de compte, elle était fatiguée de tout garder pour elle._

_« Je…je crois que je vais rentrer. Désolée, je dois partir. »_

_Jane hocha la tête en se sentant un peu coupable. Peut-être avait-il été un peu trop rentre-dedans cette fois-ci, il aurait dû lui laisser un peu de temps pour s'habituer à lui. Malheureusement, le temps lui faisait défaut. _

_« Tu veux que je te reconduise chez toi ? »_

_De par son hésitation, il sut qu'elle voulait accepter. Finalement, elle déclina son offre et le remercia pour la glace. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle disparut de son champ de vision qu'il laissa tomber le masque et grimaça. La mission commençait bien…_

Jane se frotta le visage d'une main. Teresa n'était pas tombée pour son piège habituel, le coup du charmeur. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était huit heures passées, et Van Pelt n'était toujours pas rentrée. Il lui faisait confiance, mais la connaissant, il se demanda ce qu'elle mijotait. L'excuse qu'elle avait lui servir devra être bonne.

**-AG-**

La porte s'ouvrit et une Van Pelt exténuée franchit le seuil. Elle jeta son sac dans le couloir et se traîna jusque dans le salon, où Jane était toujours en train de réfléchir.

« 'Lut, grommela-t-elle.

-Il est plus de dix heures. Où étais-tu passée ? demanda l'homme sans ciller. D'après son expression impassible, il attendait une explication.

-'Ai un travail, répondit-elle. Je garde les gamins de Frye. J'ai quitté sa baraque y'a une demi-heure, ajouta-t-elle en se rapprochant du fauteuil. T'aurais pas quelques tours pour calmer des sales gosses de cinq ans ? c'est des vrai démons. Ils m'ont fait courir autour de la maison et nettoyer derrière leurs cochonneries. Pas étonnant que Sydney ait claqué la porte au bout de trois jours. »

Jane ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Tu étais exactement la même à leur âge. A présent, tu sais ce que tes parents et moi-même avons dû endurer.

-Tu ne me disputes pas ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis rentrée dans la maison de Frye sans permission, juste pour satisfaire ma curiosité.

-Uh…non, fit-il en secouant la tête. Je pense que tu t'es punie toi-même en sous-estimant le pouvoir de manipulation des enfants. Et je sais que quoique je dise, tu y retourneras, ne serai-ce que pour prendre ta revanche sur eux et te faire enfin obéir. Tu veux toujours avoir le dessus, Grace, mais je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Tu n'as jamais levé la main sur un enfant. »

Van Pelt grommela quelque chose et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil. Elle se coucha, reposa sa tête sur les cuisses de l'homme et ferma les yeux.

« Et toi ? Ça s'est passé comment ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton ensommeillé.

-Si je continue comme ça, je finirais cette mission plus vite que je ne le pensais, répondit-il. La rouquine le dévisagea d'un air suspicieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Teresa est à bout. Elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne me faisait pas confiance, et pourtant elle a accepté de me suivre dans le parc. Elle a failli craquer devant moi, alors que je suis sûr qu'elle n'a jamais pleuré devant sa famille. Jane soupira et ajouta : Hightower avait raison, elle n'aurait pas tenu un an de plus. C'est bien problématique. »

Grace se redressa, replia ses genoux et le regarda bizarrement.

« Comment ça ? Le plus tôt tu finis, le plus tôt t'es libre non ? C'est pas ça ton contrat ?

-Teresa va être très vulnérable ces prochains jours. Elle va avoir besoin d'une amie de son âge. Il lui lança un regard entendu. Et je vais certainement avoir besoin de provoquer l'incident qui risque d'entraîner sa mort pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Van Pelt leva les yeux au ciel.

« T'as l'intention de provoquer son petit ami ?

-Se débarrasser de John le Rouge ne sera pas suffisant. Une fois qu'il sera hors du cadre, elle aura besoin de quelqu'un pour la guider. Il faut qu'elle quitte cette ville, et je n'ai encore trouvé personne qui puisse m'être utile dans cette optique… »

Devant son visage soucieux, la rouquine s'inquiéta :

« D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas blondinet ? D'habitude, tu t'préoccupes pas autant des détails de l'après-mission. Qu'est-ce que qui t'dérange ? Raconte. Tu sais que j'déteste quand tu te montes la tête tout seul. »

Jane lança un regard distrait sur un portrait de famille, posé sur une commode non loin. Une femme aux cheveux châtains portait une petite fille de deux ans dans ses bras, et lui l'enlaçait d'un bras, tenant une autre adolescente rousse dans l'autre. Trois ans déjà.

« Angela et elle se ressemblent. »

Van Pelt se figea à ses mots et ses yeux s'arrondirent sous la surprise. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, et à vrai dire, lui non plus. Trouver des similitudes entre sa défunte femme et Teresa était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Leur tendance à rejeter l'aide des autres, leur entêtement et la manière dont elles voyaient à travers lui…Elles avaient la même lueur dans leurs yeux, forte, et pourtant mourante. Et il y avait la raison pour laquelle il avait été envoyée pour les sauver…Les deux étaient à bout.

« Arrête Patrick. »

Il ferma les yeux et soupira, sachant très bien ce que sa 'nièce' voulait dire. Il ne pouvait refaire la même erreur. Malgré sa position d'ange gardien, il ne pouvait pas se rapprocher d'elle. En fait, _parce_ _qu'il_ _était_ son ange gardien, il ne devait pas se rapprocher d'elle. Jane ne regretterait jamais ce qu'il avait construit avec Angela, mais cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de répéter la même erreur avec Teresa. Le fardeau serait trop lourd à porter, pour elle comme pour lui. Il sentit Grace lui poser une main sur sa joue, comme pour le réveiller.

« Eh blondinet, te casse pas la tête, ça va te tuer un de ces jours. Je m'occupe d'elle alors concentre-toi sur le plus gros, d'accord. Tu te souviens de ce que tu dois faire ? Tu trouves les bonnes personnes pour l'aider et pendant ce temps, je la protégerais, je te le promets. »

Jane ouvrit les yeux et observa le visage inquiet de Grace. Il avait entièrement confiance en elle, et savait que la rouquine ne le trahirait jamais. Il connaissait tous ses secrets, elle connaissait les siens, et elle était la seule personne liée à lui par le sang.

« Ça ira, ajouta-t-elle avec douceur. Termine cette mission et commence une nouvelle vie. Tu le mérites plus que quiconque.

-Et tu viendras avec moi, répliqua-t-il avec fermeté. Toi aussi tu mérites un nouveau départ. »

Grace sourit faiblement et se blottit contre lui. Il l'enlaça en retour et ferma les yeux. Lundi, les choses sérieuses commençaient.

* * *

><p><strong>A mardi prochain :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Pas grand-chose à dire, donc je vais juste vous laisser lire :P**

**Merci à ****Castle38;**** janeandteresa; ****Mxelle Juuw; ****Ayahne; ****Pepe64**** pour leur reviews :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Ange Gardien<strong>

**8**

Pour la première fois en cinq ans, lorsque Teresa s'arrêta devant la salle de classe, son esprit n'était ni préoccupé par l'état de son père, ni par les ennuis que ses frères pourraient s'attirer à l'école. Ce matin-là, elle redoutait un certain homme blond aux yeux bleus qui avait essayé de lui faire ouvrir son cœur quelques jours plus tôt. Pourquoi cette crainte ? La colle qu'il lui avait donnée l'après-midi même. Elle était certaine qu'il allait lui rappeler pendant le cours. La seconde raison pour laquelle elle hésitait à entrer elle était en retard.

Avec n'importe quel autre prof, elle se serait contentée de tourner la poignée, pousser la porte, s'excuser, et s'assoir à sa place. Même M Cho ne prêtait guère attention à ses allées et venues, mais _lui_…lui ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Teresa soupira et allait se retourner pour partir lorsqu'elle faillit heurter quelqu'un. Une rouquine vêtue d'une veste blanche, un haut vert et un jean de couleur foncée.

« Ah tiens, salut…Teresa, c'est ça ? »

Super, pensa la petite brune, à présent elle n'avait plus d'excuse pour sécher, surtout puisqu'elle n'était plus toute seule à être en retard. Elle se força à sourire en retour et fit d'un ton nonchalant :

« C'est ça. Alors, toi aussi ton réveil n'a pas sonné ?

-Quelqu'un a changé mon emploi du temps sans me prévenir, répondit Grace en haussant les épaules. Bon, on y va ? »

Teresa se retint de soupirer et ouvrit la porte, prête à affronter sa destinée…

« Bien aimable à vous de nous joindre, jeunes demoiselles. »

Les deux adolescentes sursautèrent lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec le sourire éclatant de leur professeur de littérature, qui apparemment les attendait, bras croisés. Les joues de Teresa se tintèrent d'un rouge vif alors que Grace se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Si vous voulez sécher, je vous déconseille de rester planté devant ma porte. J'ai les oreilles sensibles, voyez-vous, ajouta-t-il d'un ton amusé. Allez vous asseoir avant que l'une d'entre vous ne change d'avis. »

Teresa résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers sa chaise. A sa grande surprise, Grace lui emboîta le pas et prit place sur la table voisine. Ses camarades la dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds –apparemment, la rouquine avait été prévenue de ses antécédents- et la petite brune se demanda si elle avait vraiment conscience des conséquences, si John venait à l'apprendre.

« J'espère que tout le monde a fait son travail, annonça Jane en se frottant les mains avec un sourire malicieux et une partie de la classe grimaça. Pour ceux qui ont eu un week-end chargé ou un trou de mémoire, je ne plaisantais pas à propos des devoirs supplémentaires. Miss Smith ? Ramassez donc les copies pendant que je coche le nom des distraits. »

Il y eut une légère vague de protestation de la part des concernés, et Teresa se dépêcha de sortir sa feuille. Au moins, elle avait évité celle-ci. L'heure suivante fut consacrée à l'exploration de la psyché d'un auteur dont elle n'avait pas retenu le nom. A vrai dire, elle se moquait pas mal du cours. Son attention était portée sur l'homme qui l'enseignait. Elle l'observa de haut en bas en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Son visage souriant, la passion et l'énergie qu'il mettait dans ses cours la fascinait. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait compris son petit jeu. Elle n'avait pas précisé que, comme plus de la moitié des filles de l'école, elle était sensible à ses charmes.

En dépit de la gêne qu'elle ressentait à son égard, elle ne pouvait nier que non seulement Jane était canon, mais possédait un certain charme et charisme. Si elle avait ignoré la lueur sombre dans ses yeux, ou ne l'avait pas remarqué, comme il aurait été facile de céder et lui confier ses secrets les plus sombres…

« Tout va bien Miss Lisbon ? »

Elle cilla et se rendit compte qu'elle venait de devenir le centre d'intérêt de la classe. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu Jane s'adresser à elle.

« Ah euh, oui, oui, désolée » marmonna-t-elle, les joues en feu pour la deuxième fois en moins de trente minutes.

Après un regard soucieux, il reprit son cours et cette fois, Teresa se força à suivre. Elle prit son stylo et nota quelques mots ci et là, n'écoutant qu'à moitié, à nouveau plongée dans l'inquiétude concernant sa famille. A sa droite, Grace ne cessait d'écrire comme la parfaite élève modèle. Les vingt minutes qui suivirent passèrent en un éclair et dès que la cloche sonna, tout le monde se rua hors de la salle, lâchant un bref au revoir au passage.

« Miss Lisbon, un mot s'il vous plait. »

Teresa retint un grognement. Elle espérait pouvoir l'éviter et se dirigea à contrecœur vers son bureau. Le dernier élève franchit le seuil de la porte, et ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Le sourire de Jane s'effaça et son visage prit une tournure plus sérieuse.

« Tu te rappelles de la retenue que je t'ai donnée pour cet après-midi. Elle hocha la tête. Très bien. Ce sera salle 105B, tu feras juste tes devoirs. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te donner du travail supplémentaire, je pense que tu en as déjà suffisamment…et je n'ai rien à te faire faire de toute façon, ajouta-t-il en pensant tout haut.

-Ce sera tout monsieur ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

-Ce sera tout, Miss Lisbon. Ah, juste une chose si tu veux me reluquer, sois plus discrète. Bien que je sois flatté par ton intérêt, les règles académiques n'apprécient guère les liaisons élèves-professeurs. Je te demanderais donc de ne pas recommencer. »

Il aurait pu paraître sérieux, et elle aura pu le prendre au sérieux s'il n'y avait pas eu cette petite étincelle amusée dans son regard. Jane ne faisait que la taquiner, et y prenait grand plaisir. Bien qu'elle fût tentée de balayer son embarras par un 'oh la ferme !' ou 'ne prenez pas la grosse tête, abruti !' sec, Teresa lui tourna le dos et se hâta vers la sortie, priant pour qu'il ne remarque pas la teinte écarlate qu'avait pris son visage. Il l'avait fait rougir trois fois en moins d'une heure. Qu'est-ce qu'il était…agaçant !

**-AG-**

Jane regarda Teresa sortir de la salle précipitamment et ne put retenir un nouveau sourire. Non seulement il avait réussi à la provoquer, mais il était persuadé qu'elle penserait de plus en plus à lui et tant qu'il occupait un pan de son esprit, il possédait un avantage. Teresa et lui devaient créer des liens quels qu'ils soient, parce que si Grace ne réussissait pas à s'en faire une amie, il aurait toujours besoin d'un plan de secours. De la méfiance, du mépris, de l'amitié, de la haine, de l'amour…tout sauf de l'indifférence. S'il voulait s'incruster dans sa vie, elle devrait ressentir quelque chose de fort pour lui. Et si elle faisait l'erreur de tomber pour lui…eh bien cette fois, il ne répéterait pas la même erreur.

**-AG- **

Trois heures arriva bien vite, pensa Teresa en arrivant devant la salle 105B. Elle et lui seraient vraisemblablement seuls, lui à noter les dissertations et vérifiant qu'elle ne se tournait pas les pouces. L'idée qu'il…l'observe la rendit nerveuse. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, certes, mais quelle femme digne de ce nom pouvait nier qu'il était très attirant ?

Elle chassa cette dernière pensée de sa tête, respira profondément, et poussa la porte. Comme elle s'y attendait, Jane était assis au bureau du professeur, en train de fixer une copie avec une expression perplexe. Quand il ne parut pas la remarquer, elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer son attention.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'avais vue, fit-il, se désintéressant de la copie aussitôt. Va t'asseoir où tu veux et fais ce que tu as à faire. Je te relâcherais à quatre heures. »

La jeune femme se posa près de la fenêtre au troisième rang et sortit ce dont elle avait besoin. Les premières quinze minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence parfait et bienvenu. Au bout de quelques exercices, Teresa ferma les yeux et inspira pour se détendre. En les rouvrant, elle se rendit compte que Jane la dévisageait. Teresa se remit aussitôt au travail en voulant éviter son regard, et quelques minutes plus tard, ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il la dévisageait toujours, comme s'il n'avait pas bougé. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un peu gênée face à l'expression impénétrable.

« Je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie, mais est-ce que vous pourriez regarder ailleurs ? »

L'homme soupira et reprit quelques papiers en main.

« Je connais cette salle de classe par cœur et tu es la seule chose digne d'intérêt. Alors entre de la paperasse intéressante et une charmante jeune femme, le choix est vite fait. »

Teresa leva les yeux au ciel et essaya de se remettre au travail. Ce fut de plus en plus difficile de se concentrer, d'autant qu'elle sentait le regard de l'homme blond posé sur elle. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent, et elle n'avait pas réussi à pondre une ligne. Se savoir le centre d'intérêt d'un homme particulièrement séduisant la rendait inconfortable et nerveuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Sa rêverie fut interrompue par la voix de Jane et elle leva la tête. Le professeur se tenait juste devant sa table, un peu trop proche à son goût. Quand est-ce qu'il avait quitté son bureau ? pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas entendu approcher ? C'est des maths ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire. J'adorais ça autrefois… »

Il se pencha davantage sur le cahier et frôla sa main. Dès que sa peau rentra en contact avec la sienne, Teresa se rebiffa et quitta sa chaise précipitamment pour se coller dos au mur.

« A quoi jouez-vous ? lâcha-t-elle, incrédule et le cœur battant la chamade. Vous essayez de me séduire ou quoi ! »

Son sourire s'élargit, vraisemblablement très amusé.

« Pas du tout. Mais si c'est une proposition…Il redevint sobre lorsqu'elle le fusilla du regard et recula d'un pas, laissant un petit espace entre eux. Excuse-moi. Ce commentaire était inapproprié.

-Ca c'est sûr ! aboya-t-elle en croisant les bras. Je ne vous connais pas et vous êtes tout le temps sur mon dos. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? »

Sa réponse la déstabilisa. Il éclata de rire.

« Tu m'intrigues, c'est tout, répondit-il avec douceur et lorsqu'elle parut le croire, il ajouta : A mon tour, pourquoi as-tu peur de moi ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi vous me posez la question. Je veux dire, continua-t-elle quand il ouvrit la bouche pour demander des explications : J'ai l'impression que vous me suivez et…et là maintenant, c'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi vous m'avez touchée ? Je ne…vous agissez bizarrement avec moi, et c'est angoissant. »

Teresa fut surprise de réaliser qu'elle l'avait vraiment rendu perplexe. Des lignes sur son front se creusèrent, comme s'il réfléchissait profondément.

« Ah, fut sa réponse. Désolé. Je n'ai eu de contact avec personne depuis un bout de temps. J'ai dû perdre la main.

-Avec personne ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Vous être prof ! Vous êtes toujours en 'contact' avec quelqu'un ! Vous voyez des élèves tous les jours… »

Jane secoua la tête et leva sa main pour mettre son alliance bien en vue.

« Pas vraiment, répondit-il d'un voix triste. Pendant trois ans, j'étais…isolé des autres. La mort de ma femme a mis en colère certaines personnes, et…c'est une longue histoire mais pour faire court, j'ai été enfermé par punition.

-Vous voulez dire en taule ou quelque chose du genre ? demanda Teresa en fronçant les sourcils. L'homme blond éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Ou quelque chose du genre. Je veux en venir au fait que je ne sais plus vraiment interagir avec les autres. Je fais croire à tout le monde que je suis normal mais…Il haussa les épaules. Ca m'arrive de déraper, un peu comme maintenant. Désolé si je t'ai effrayée. »

La jeune femme sourit nerveusement.

« On dira que c'est bon. Juste…arrêtez de tout le temps regarder par-dessus mon épaule. J'ai l'impression que vous essayer de me séduire, c'est agaçant. »

Jane rit gentiment à nouveau, mais avait toujours l'air désolé.

« Je suppose que je vais devoir surveiller mon comportement davantage dès à présent, la taquina-t-il avant de se tourner vers son bureau. Teresa hésita quelques instants avant d'ajouter :

-J'aurais une question. »

L'homme se tourna vers elle et hocha la tête, indiquant qu'il était prêt à l'écouter.

« Pourquoi me parlez-vous de votre femme, et d'autres choses si personnelles ?

-Parce que je veux que tu me fasses confiance, et je suppose que le meilleur moyen est de te faire confiance en premier, répondit-il en toute honnêteté. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se mit à remballer ses affaires. Il n'est pas tout à fait quatre heures, mais je vais te laisser partir en avance. J'ai des…trucs à faire. On se voit au prochain cours. »

Teresa ne put que le regarder partir en silence, sans savoir quoi faire, ou penser, de ses dernières paroles.

**-AG-**

Jane se précipita vers une salle de classe vide et ferma à clé une fois entré. Il laissa tomber son sac sur le sol, s'adossa au mur et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de mentionner Angela. Il ne pensait pas parler d'elle à quiconque, mis à part Grace. Et pourtant, au lieu de lui raconter le bobard qu'il avait soigneusement préparé, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui cracher un morceau de la vérité. La dernière fois, Teresa avait remarqué l'alliance en premier. A présent, il en parlait sans invitation.

A quoi pensait-il ? Il savait parfaitement qu'elle était mal-à-l'aise s'il se tenait trop près. Provoquer une réaction faisait partie de sa stratégie, mais il avait perdu le contrôle lorsqu'il avait frôlé sa main. Son attention s'était portée un centième de seconde sur la pâleur de sa peau, et la subite envie de la toucher. En trois ans, il n'avait jamais eu de véritables contacts physiques avec un autre et une partie de lui voulait désespérément retrouver cette chaleur humaine. Teresa Lisbon était une jeune femme captivante, et quelque chose dans son comportement avait attiré son attention. Pas seulement les similitudes qu'il avait trouvées par rapport à sa défunte femme, mais ses yeux…ses yeux émeraude et magnifiques…

Il passa une main sur son visage et se massa les tempes. Peut-être qu'accepter cette mission était une mauvaise idée. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû rester dans cette chambre immaculée et s'endormir pour de bon, comme il le méritait. Grace était jeune et débrouillarde. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour survivre. Et personne d'autre ne le pleurerait sa famille était partie depuis longtemps…

Qui voudrait de lui, après tout ?

« Agent Jane. »

L'homme blond sursauta, surpris par la voix inattendue. Madeline Hightower se tenait dans la salle de classe, les bras croisés, l'air mécontent. Très mécontent. Super, pensa-t-il. Il n'avait pas envie de confronter un supérieur en colère.

« Nous devons parler, fit-elle d'un ton sec. Immédiatement. »

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne rentrée à ceux qui ont franchi le seuil du collègelycée (nostalgie, quand tu nous tiens…:3) et à mardi prochain !**


	10. Chapter 10

**J'avais une petite faim le jour où j'ai écrit ce chapitre :p (donc ne pas s'étonner des références culinaires xD)**

**Merci à ****Castle38; ****Mxelle Juuw; ****Pepe64;**** janeandteresa (**eh oui, il faut bien qu'il se mette à parler un jour… merci du review :D**) ; ****Ayahne**** pour leur reviews :D **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Ange Gardien<strong>

**9**

Grace ouvrit le frigo et fronça les sourcils. Mis à part quelques restes des repas précédents, les rayons étaient désespérément vides. Ou plutôt presque vides. Quelques légumes, des sauces…quelques ingrédients traînaient ici et là, mais rien n'était en quantité suffisante pour préparer un repas décent. Tout en maudissant Jane, la rouquine ramassa le sac à commissions et se dirigea vers le supermarché le plus proche. D'accord, l'homme était un ange et n'avait pas besoin de manger, mais n'était pas une raison pour négliger la nourriture ! Son ventre à elle criait famine si elle sautait des repas.

Son attention fut attirée par l'enseigne d'une pâtisserie et par curiosité, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux étalages. Des trucs verts, posés à côté de ce qui ressemblait à un muffin aux fruits rouges et de tartes miniatures ne demandaient qu'à être achetés. Grace hésita et vérifia son portefeuille. Elle avait pris la carte de crédit de Jane pour les courses et les quelques billets gagnés en surveillant les mioches de Frye. La décision fut immédiate tant qu'elle en avait les moyens, elle pouvait quand même se permettre une petite douceur non ?

Elle poussa la porte d'entrée et se tourna immédiatement vers les étagères de cookies et beignets énormes. La petite sonnerie annonçant son arrivée provoqua un mouvement derrière le rideau dissimulant la porte de service, et quelqu'un en sortit. Trop occupée à baver devant les pâtisseries exposées, la jeune femme ne le remarqua pas tout de suite.

« Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ? »

Grace sursauta et leva la tête. Un jeune homme dans la vingtaine se tenait derrière le comptoir, un sourire forcé plaqué sur son visage. La rouquine le scanna de haut en bas. Des cheveux bruns, des yeux sombres, un visage agréable, une taille supérieure à la sienne, un corps bien bâti, dissimulé derrière un tablier bariolé sur lequel un badge portant le nom de 'Wayne' était épinglé…Et était-ce un restant de crème qu'il y avait sur le coin de ses lèvres ? se demanda-t-elle en souriant intérieurement. L'homme était mignon, peut-être un peu timide mais un véritable gourmet. Elle prit son air le plus innocent et demanda avec un sourire :

« Oui s'il vous plait. Savez-vous de quoi ces choses sont faites ? demanda-t-elle en pointant les trucs verts -des 'figues' d'après la petite inscription. L'homme vacilla de droite à gauche, visiblement mal-à-l'aise.

-Je…euh….Je crois qu'ils sont fourrés à la crème pâtissière et le vert est de la pâte d'amande. Je ne saurais en dire plus, je ne les fabrique pas, je ne fais que les vendre. »

_Tu ne les fabriques pas, mais tu les manges, _pensa-t-elle en prenant l'air déçue, satisfaite de l'embarras du vendeur. Grace savait qu'elle exagérait, mais il paraissait tellement facile à taquiner…

« Oh, tant pis, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends. J'en prendrais un quand même…et ajoutez ces deux beignets, continua-t-elle. D'autres gâteaux vinrent remplir son panier et lorsqu'elle passa en caisse, elle demanda tout à coup : Au fait, vous avez des cookies blanc ? »

La main de Wayne s'arrêta dans son geste et il la dévisagea, complètement perdu.

« Des cookies blanc ? répéta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que…je ne suis pas sûr que… »

Grace leva les yeux au ciel.

« Des cookies blanc voyons, des cookies avec des pépites de chocolat blanc dedans. Je comprends que vous ne soyez pas un expert, mais vous devriez connaître les bases tout de même ! »

Wayne grimaça à son reproche et se fondit en excuses, lui assurant qu'ils en avaient. La rouquine faillit éclater de rire devant son air déconfit, mais redevint sobre lorsqu'elle vit à son air dépité qu'elle avait peut-être été trop loin.

« Excuse-moi, fit-elle avec un sourire désolé. Tu n'aurais pas pu savoir, c'est ainsi qu'on les appelle dans ma famille. Mais t'es trop facile à taquiner mon cher ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant et lui tendant le montant exact de ses achats. Et la prochaine fois, essuie-toi mieux la bouche. Il te reste de la crème juste là… »

Pour accentuer ses paroles, elle tendit la main. Les joues de Wayne virèrent au rouge lorsqu'elle frôla le coin de ses lèvres. Un dernier sourire séducteur, et Grace ramassa son sac et sortit de la boutique en sifflotant.

**-AG-**

Jane soupira, ennuyé, et croisa les bras devant l'Archange.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il sèchement, sous-entendant qu'il n'était pas d'humeur pour une conversation. Hightower comprit et alla directement où elle voulait en venir.

-Je me suis déplacée pour vous parlez du sujet du cas Code Rouge.

-Grace ? fit Jane en fronçant les sourcils. Quel est le problème ?

-Je veux qu'elle soit retirée de cette opération. Puisque je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir son historique ou le résumé de sa vie, je ne peux pas la considérer comme un élément fiable. Vous comprenez ma décision.

-Bien entendu, répondit-il calmement.

-Renvoyez-la d'ici demain alors.

-Certainement pas. »

La femme noire le dévisagea, prise de court.

« Vous refusez ? Pour quelle raison ? C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici.

-Et je suis celui qui accomplit la mission. Par conséquent, je suis le seul à pouvoir décider de qui je peux me servir. En ce qui concerne Grace, son 'historique' n'a aucune importance. J'étais son dernier AG, je sais ce que je fais. »

Hightower plissa les yeux.

« Apparemment, vous ne me comprenez pas. Je ne peux pas faire confiance –et ne ferait pas confiance- à quelqu'un dont je ne peux lire l'historique.

-Donc vous ne pouvez pas me faire confiance –et ne me ferez pas confiance. »

La lueur dans ses yeux suffit à l'Archange. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas accès à _son_ dossier et se jouait d'elle à présent. Une fois lancé sur une mission, un Ange Gardien ne pouvait être retiré à moins de partir de lui-même, ou en cas de force majeure. Puisqu'elle lui avait donné l'autorisation de se faire aider par Grace, elle n'avait techniquement aucun droit de revenir sur sa parole. Jane sourit intérieurement. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne suivait pas les règles qu'il ne les connaissait pas. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, il ajouta :

« Ecoutez Archange, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour me disputer sur ces broutilles. J'ai à peine commencé ma mission, et vous êtes déjà sur mon dos. Je sais que vous êtes inquiète pour Lisbon, mais laissez-moi déjà m'incruster dans sa vie. Vous voulez qu'elle survive. Vous avez fait appel à moi. Accommodez-vous de mes méthodes. »

Hightower serra les lèvres, agacée.

« J'ai vu la façon dont vous vous comportez avec votre charge.

-Mes méthodes. Accommodez-vous, répéta-t-il fermement.

-Je vais ignorer votre impertinence pour cette fois, ajouta-t-elle, fatiguée par son comportement et sachant qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Mais ne laissez pas cette fille vous embobiner, Agent Jane. Elle est votre charge vous devrez la quitter un jour.

-Je suis au courant, siffla-t-il. A présent laissez-moi faire mon travail. »

L'archange s'évapora dans un nuage de vapeur, visiblement déçue par la tournure des évènements. Jane ferma les yeux et s'adossa au mur à nouveau. Le souvenir d'une grande femme svelte, en pleurs, lui martelant faiblement la poitrine lui revint en mémoire. L'image s'effaça, remplacée par celle de Teresa, les yeux plein de larmes, qui tentait désespérément de les retenir.

_Vous devrez la quitter un jour._

Angela. Angela se débattait aussi, et même lorsqu'il lui avait tendu la main, elle avait tenté de le chasser. A chaque fois qu''il croisait quelqu'un comme elle…

_Je suis au courant._

A présent, Jane se demandait s'il aurait la force de suivre ses engagements.

**-AG-**

Teresa s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Les garçons ne seraient pas rentrés avant un bout de temps, et son père dormait profondément sur le canapé. La jeune femme s'appuya contre le mur et croisa les bras. Comment les choses avaient-t-elles pu se dégénérer à ce point ? Peter Lisbon ne s'était jamais fâché facilement, même après la mort de leur mère. Il restait silencieux, replié sur lui-même. Et un soir, il était rentré complètement ivre, et là…

La jeune femme secoua la tête et prit son sac. Elle avait besoin de sortir, prendre l'air, profiter des quelques instants de solitude qui s'offraient à elle. Ses pas la menèrent au jardin d'enfants où Jane et elle avaient eu leur première véritable conversation. Elle se posa sur un banc et regarda les enfants jouer. Ses pensées vagabondèrent quelques instants avant de se focaliser autour d'un certain homme blond au sourire ravageur. Teresa sentit les recoins de sa bouche se lever. Elle n'arrivait plus à le chasser de sa tête ces derniers temps. L'homme avait attiré son attention, et malgré tous ses efforts pour l'ignorer, elle ne cessait de penser à lui. Peut-être dans une autre vie, sans John, elle se serait permise de flirter avec lui, juste pour s'amuser. Rien ne se passerait entre eux, bien entendu, mais…

« Je peux me poser ? »

Teresa leva la tête et se rendit compte que Grace se tenait là, un sac en papier dans la main droite et son sac de classe sur l'épaule. Un coup d'œil rapide aux alentours l'informa qu'aucun autre banc n'était libre, et que la rouquine n'avait absolument pas envie de tenir compagnie au petit vieux qui bavait sur son journal, ou la mère de famille qui avait envie de vider son sac au premier venu. La jeune femme se résigna et s'écarta pour lui laisser de la place.

« C'est libre. »

Le soulagement sur le visage de Grace fut évident, et elle s'assit immédiatement, posant le sac à dos au sol. Celui de papier prit place sur ses genoux, et Teresa remarqua le logo rouge et doré.

« Ah, tu es allée au 'Parisien' ? demanda-t-elle en souriant légèrement. J'ai travaillé là-bas un certain temps…il paraît que le propriétaire a travaillé pour un grand chef français quelques années. »

Grace hocha la tête et retira un gros muffin. D'après l'amas de sucre sur ses lèvres, la rouquine n'était pas à son premier gâteau, pensa Teresa avec amusement en voyant ledit disparaître en quelques minutes.

« Désolée pour les manières, fit la rouquine en se léchant les doigts. Mais c'est trop bon. T'en veux un ? ajouta-t-elle en lui offrant le sac. La petite brune hésita avant de piquer un brownie.

-Merci.

-Pas de problème. Maintenant, faut que je cache ça si je veux en garder quelques uns pour mon oncle, dit Grace en le fourrant sans pitié dans son sac à dos, et en sortit quelques magazines de mode. J'te jure, il va faire une attaque en voyant que j'ai pris des trucs à la menthe, il a horreur de ça. Mais bon, les cookies au chocolat devraient le calmer. »

Teresa ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Il aime le chocolat ?

-Yeps, fit la rouquine en souriant à son tour. Ne le laisse jamais seul avec un paquet de cookies au chocolat. Il ne resterait que des miettes. Enfin, je ne suis pas mieux, continua Grace avec un sourire malicieux. J'ai un faible pour les oursons en guimauve. Donne-moi un sac et je te suis jusqu'au bout du monde. T'aimes les gâteaux toi ? »

La petite brune retint un ricanement. Qui aurait pu deviner que Grace était du genre rentre-dedans ?

« J'ai un faible pour la cannelle. »

L'expression de Van Pelt devint plus amère, comme si elle se remémorait quelque chose de déplaisant.

« Pas ma saveur préférée, mais je connaissais un gamin qui en était dingue. Elle inspira profondément avant de changer de sujet : Je ne pensais pas que Mr Jane serait un tel sadique. Presque la moitié de la classe n'a pas rendu sa dissert. »

Teresa n'avait pas manqué le quelque chose venu troubler le regard de Grace lorsqu'elle avait mentionné un 'gamin', mais n'en dit rien. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, approuvant les paroles de sa camarade :

« Certains ne vont pas être contents pour sûr. Mais Mr Jane n'a pas l'air du genre à se laisser intimider par ses élèves ou prendre quatre chemins… »

La jeune femme s'interrompit en réalisant ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était assise sur un banc avec une fille qu'elle connaissait à peine, en train de papoter avec elle et…et elle y prenait plaisir. Le sentiment se dissipa aussitôt et elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Tu n'as pas entendu ce que les autres disent de moi ? »

La rouquine hocha la tête et tourna une page de son magazine.

« Rassure-toi, j'ai eu droit à un exposé détaillé sur les exploits de ton petit copain. »

Teresa grimaça au ton nonchalant qu'elle venait d'employer. Cette fille n'avait-elle aucune idée de ce qu'elle risquait rien qu'en lui parlant aimablement ?

« Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? »

Grace lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de se concentrer sur sa lecture.

« Je te l'ai dit, j'ai vu pire. Les gens comme toi ont tendance à trop se replier. J'ai pensé qu'avoir une amie pourrait t'aider. »

Teresa soupira et se pencha en avant, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas envie de protester. Elle était fatiguée de sa journée et ne voulait rien d'autre que profiter de son temps libre avant de retourner dans sa famille. Apparemment, certaines personnes avaient d'autres projets en tête.

« Alors quoi qu'il arrive, tu vas me coller au train ?

-Je crois que c'est ce que j'ai dit. »

La petite brune la dévisagea à nouveau et continua :

« Tu sais que John risque de te faire la peau s'il l'apprend.

-Je peux me défendre » répliqua la rouquine calmement.

A ces mots, Teresa ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Grace se tourna vers elle et lui lança très sérieusement :

« Ne rigole pas ! Je pourrais être une délinquante bien connue des services de police.

-Sérieusement, je te vois mal en délinquante Grace. Tu n'as pas le profile.

-Tu ne me connais pas Teresa, répondit froidement la rouquine. Et je ne te connais pas non plus, mais je voudrais changer ça. Alors on peut y aller tranquille ou non. Sois tu me laisses entrer dans ta vie, sois je te peste jusqu'à temps que tu me laisses entrer. »

La petite brune éclata de rire. Entre Jane qui l'intriguait et Grace qui la menaçait pour être son amie, elle se demandait si sa semaine pouvait devenir encore plus bizarre. Un jour, elle se morfondait et priait pour se sortir de ce pétrin, le suivant deux gugusses forçaient ses défenses.

« Tu parles toujours comme ça quand tu veux te faire des amis ? demanda Teresa, et Grace gloussa, amusée.

-Je n'ai pas d'amis. Les seuls qui s'y risquent s'enfuient aussitôt. Ca n'en a peut-être pas l'air pour toi, mais je suis très difficile.

-Ah vraiment ? répliqua Teresa d'un air septique.

-J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait se fréquenter. T'es plutôt solitaire et au final je vais finir par me retrouver seule. Autant se tenir compagnie. »

La petite brune se rassit confortablement sur le banc.

« Je me suis posée ici pour être tranquille.

-Fais comme si je n'étais pas là. Je serais muette comme une carpe. »

Le portable de Grace sonna.

« Ca commence bien » se moqua Teresa, amusé.

La rouquine grogna quelque chose en lisant le texto reçu.

« Je dois y aller. C'est mon patron.

-Ton patron ?

-Mme Frye. Je garde ses gosses. »

Teresa grimaça.

« J'ai entendu dire que ce n'étaient pas des anges.

-Dis plutôt des monstres. T'aurais pas un truc pour calmer des petits sauvages ? Je crois que j'ai tout essayé.

-Hum…des histoires qui font peur ? proposa la petite brune. Mes frères en raffolaient quand ils étaient jeunes. »

La rouquine réfléchit une seconde, puis hocha la tête.

« Ca coûte rien d'essayer. Merci du conseil. »

Grace s'en alla, laissant Teresa se détendre sur le banc. Même si la conversation avait été courte, Lisbon avait apprécié ce moment. Discuter sans contrainte à quelqu'un de son âge…Elle se distançait toujours des autres, se rappelant à chaque fois que la 'sentence' de son pseudo-petit ami pesait sur leur tête. Curieusement, elle n'avait pas eu ce sentiment avec Grace. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais cette fille l'intriguait, un peu comme Jane sauf qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour la rouquine bien entendu. Jane et elle…partageaient quelque chose. Peut-être était-ce leurs manières brusques, la façon dont ils s'incrustaient dans sa vie.

Un véritable sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Peut-être, pour une fois, elle pouvait se permettre de croire en ce qu'elle ressentait. Que peut-être, juste peut-être, la roue allait enfin tourner.

* * *

><p><strong>A mardi prochain :D !<strong>

**(En parlant de pâtisserie, je crois qu'il me reste un cookie dans le placard…xD)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Désolée pour le retard, je sais que j'avais promis un chapitre chaque mardi, mais entre temps, j'ai fait mes valises et me suis envolée pour la Californie et je n'ai plus le même emploi du temps...J'essayerais de mettre à jour régulièrement **

**Merci à s-damon-s; Ayahne; janeandteresa; Mxelle Juuw; Pasca; lune-chan; lune pour leur reviews :D **

**Et en attendant le prochain update, bonne lecture :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Ange Gardien<strong>

**10**

_Quelques semaines plus tard…_

Que Grace Van Pelt s'asseye à côté de Teresa Lisbon le premier jour n'avait étonné personne. Il n'y avait guère de place dans la classe et elle ne pouvait connaître la réputation de sa voisine. Mais lorsque non seulement la rouquine prit la même chaise, continua de lui adresser la parole et que les deux se mirent à traîner ensemble, le choc fut rude. Sauf pour Cho. Même s'il trouvait que l'acte de Grace était imprudent, il était plus ennuyé par le fait qu'elle ait infiltré la maisonnée des Frye sans l'en informer au préalable. Cette femme se trouvait dans sa liste de suspects, certes pas dans ses priorités, mais les risques étaient toujours présents…

« Perdu dans vos pensées Mr Cho ? »

La voix de Patrick Jane le tira de ses pensées. L'homme blond s'assit à sa table et, après un coup d'œil discret pour s'assurer de leur tranquillité, l'Asiatique le fusilla du regard :

« Vous êtes complètement cinglé de laisser cette fille agir à sa guise !

-Vous voulez dire garder les enfants de l'un de ses profs pour de l'argent de poche et se lier d'amitié avec une fille qui en a bien besoin ? »

Cho frappa la table de son poing.

« Cessez de faire comme si tout ceci n'était qu'une coïncidence ! Nous savons tous deux que John le Rouge en fera sa prochaine victime si elle fricote trop avec Lisbon et si Frye est une de ses complices.

-Dans ce cas, faites en sorte que cela reste une 'coïncidence'. J'ai confiance en Grace, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'aime la voir '_fricoter'_ avec ce genre de personne trop longtemps. A ce propos…voici la liste des personnes travaillant pour John au sein de l'école histoire de vous faciliter la tâche. »

Jane sortit une feuille de papier pliée et la posa devant Cho. L'agent la ramassa et jeta un coup d'œil sur les noms.

« Mme Miller ? Vraiment ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules.

« C'est l'infirmière de l'école, elle a donc facilement accès à tous types de drogues. D'ailleurs elle a un casier elle s'est fait arrêté pour avoir distribué de la cocaïne à San Diego, mais a réussi à effacer ce petit détail de son dossier en s'adressant aux bonnes personnes. Et ne me dites pas que vous l'aviez écarté de la liste à cause de votre petit béguin. »

Cho soupira, agacé.

« Cela n'a rien à voir. Comment avez-vous eu accès à ces informations?

-J'ai mes propres moyens.

-Et avez-vous des preuves de leur implication ?

-Mr Cho, voyons, réplique Jane avec un grand sourire. N'attendez pas que je fasse votre travail à votre place ! Je vous ai déjà trouvé des noms.

-Qu'est-ce qui me fait dire que je peux vous faire confiance ?

-Absolument rien. Mais je vous conseille de travailler vite. Ne dit-on pas qu'une bête est plus dangereuse une fois blessée ? »

Malgré le grand sourire, Jane était inquiet. Il savait, tout comme Cho, que John bougerait bientôt. Son portable vibra, signalant la réception d'un texto. Grace. Il fronça les sourcils en lisant le contenu. Cho n'avait pas besoin d'être un agent du CBI pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il immédiatement. Jane soupira, agacé, et se frotta les tempes.

-J'aurais dû me douter que Grace ne se contenterait pas de secouer un drap rouge devant un taureau maintenant elle lui tire la queue. Devant l'expression impassible de Cho, l'homme blond continua : Elle voulait aller en discothèque ce soir, et a réussi à convaincu Lisbon de l'accompagner. Je sens que c'est bien parti pour une nuit blanche. »

**-AG-**

En franchissant le seuil de la salle, Teresa crut entrer dans une autre dimension. Elle aurait facilement pu perdre Grace dans la foule, et les boums boums déferlants l'assourdissaient. La jeune femme resserra sa prise sur la main de la rouquine lorsqu'elles se dirigèrent vers la masse de gens qui bougeaient leur corps au rythme de la musique. Certains dansaient seuls dans leur coin, sans prêter attention aux autres certains se rassemblaient par petits groupes, comme ces cinq filles qui se dandinaient en riant aux éclats d'autres dansaient en duos, comme ce couple là-bas…Teresa fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'ils étaient vraiment en train de frotter l'un contre l'autre de façon suggestive ? Elle grimaça, pensant que c'était certainement ce que l'on appelait dirty dancing.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de te suivre ? fit-elle à sa partenaire en criant pour couvrir le bruit.

-T'as besoin de te lâcher ! répliqua la rouquine, surexcitée. Et moi aussi ! »

Grace ne commenta pas davantage et Teresa accepta la réponse sans discuter. Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi elle osait agir de manière si stupide. Si John apprenait ce qu'elle avait fait, Dieu seul savait ce qu'il lui ferait. D'un autre côté, si elle était vraiment honnête avec elle-même, elle le défiait parce qu'elle voulait savoir ce qu'il lui ferait. La jeune femme était fatiguée de toujours surveiller ses arrières, de faire attention à qui elle parlait, et de quelle manière. Depuis l'arrivée de Grâce, elle n'était plus aussi seule. Avoir un interlocuteur, ne serait-ce que pour débattre de choses superficielles, la changeait. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ressemblait à une tentative de rébellion contre la vie solitaire que John lui avait imposée.

Etrangement, elle avait accepté la présence de Grace naturellement. Teresa appréciait son ouverture d'esprit et ses manières un peu trop directes. Peu importe si son comportement déplaisait, la rouquine ne mâchait pas ses mots. Et elle avait eu raison de lui dire, lors de leur conversation sur le banc, que Teresa ne la connaissait pas. La petite brune avait un mal fou à dresser un profil stable de sa nouvelle amie. Chaque jour, la rouquine réussissait à la surprendre. C'était comme si elle avait une personnalité cachée, que peu de gens connaissaient, et qui ressortissait de temps à autre…

« Allons danser! »

Teresa la suivit, secrètement surexcitée. Elle n'avait jamais été dans une boîte de nuit –âge et manque de temps oblige- et elle était contente que cette première se fasse avec Grace. Etre avec Van Pelt lui faisait oublier ses malheurs et lui donnait un goût de…liberté. John ne l'avait pas contactée depuis leur dernière nuit et bien que Teresa savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se manifeste, elle voulait en profiter un maximum.

Le DJ changea de disque. Une mélodie qu'elle ne reconnut pas résonna à travers la salle. Grace lui lâcha la main et lui donna une petite tape sur ses hanches avant de se perdre dans la foule. Teresa leva les yeux au ciel. La piste de danse était bondée, et elle ne pouvait guère se concentrer sur autre chose que le son assourdissant. Alors elle vida son esprit, ferma les yeux, leva les bras et se mit à balancer les hanches en rythme. Elle oublia Van Pelt, oublia son environnement, et se perdit dans la musique. Un sentiment de paix et de liberté l'envahit. Personne ne lui dictait sa conduite, personne ne la connaissait –elle avait insisté pour se rendre dans une ville éloignée au cas où- et personne ne pouvait lui faire de mal.

Un type se tint devant elle et tenta, en esquissant quelques pas maladroits, de rentrer dans son espace personnel. Teresa lui jeta un sourire taquin avant de secouer la tête et regarder ailleurs. Il n'insista pas davantage et pendant quelques minutes, à la grande satisfaction de la petite brune, on la laissa tranquille. Tout ce qui lui importait était le rythme, et ne pas le perdre.

Un autre type, à peine plus grand qu'elle, mais avec beaucoup plus d'aisance sur la piste, se glissa dans son espace personnel sans attendre son autorisation. Ses mouvements épongeaient les siens et bientôt elle le sentit se glisser derrière elle et tenter de la guider dans sa façon de bouger, comme le couple qu'elle avait vu quelques instants auparavant. A sa grande surprise, ses gestes ne l'effrayaient pas. La jeune femme savait qu'il essayait juste de mener la danse et le défia en retour en tentant de le surprendre, bougeant imprévisiblement. Il la suivit sans effort et au bout d'un moment, elle le laissa glisser ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouir son visage dans son cou. Teresa ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sachant qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé agir de la sorte quelques semaines plus tôt avec un parfait inconnu.

La musique changea de tempo et il la relâcha. Lorsqu'elle se tourna pour le remercier de la danse, il se contenta de sourire et tourna les talons, sans lui laisser le temps de voir clairement son visage. Teresa jeta un œil aux alentours. Au fond de la salle, accoudée au bar, Grace lui faisait des signes de la main. Elle se rendit compte tout à coup à quel point elle était fatiguée et quitta la piste de danse sans regrets, sachant qu'elle pourrait toujours revenir plus tard.

« Je nous ai pris des verres, annonça la rouquine lorsque Teresa s'assit sur la chaise d'à côté.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas d'argent ? »

Elles s'étaient en effet faufilées par la fenêtre des toilettes du personnel pour entrer, et une fois encore, Teresa se demanda vaguement comment pouvait-elle suivre son amie si aveuglément. Grace haussa les épaules et se pencha pour que personne ne l'entende parler.

« Si tu veux remercier quelqu'un, adresse-toi au petit gros là-bas, fit-elle en désignant un homme un peu enrobé qui se dandinait en jetant ses bras dans les airs. Il te matait tout à l'heure, la parfaite distraction pour lui faire les poches. »

Teresa cilla, stupéfaite.

« T'es sérieuse ? »

Un sourire malicieux lui servit de réponse.

« Voilà vos boissons. »

Le barman fit glisser deux grands verres en leur direction. Grace les attrapa avec aisance et en tendit un à Teresa. Le liquide à l'intérieur était un mélange d'orange et jaune, décoré avec une tranche d'orange sur le côté et un petit parasol.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-T'inquiètes, bois juste. Y'a pas d'alcool promis. »

Après une courte hésitation, Teresa obéit, prit la paille dans sa bouche et aspira. A son agréable surprise, un mélange subtile de fruit de la passion, avec un arrière-goût de…cannelle se répandit dans sa bouche. Elle plissa les yeux en direction de la rouquine, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Grace haussa les épaules à nouveau et prit une gorgée de sa propre boisson –un truc vert à l'aspect douteux.

Tout en jouant avec sa paille, Teresa jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours. La plupart des gens présents étaient des jeunes venus pour se détendre, se dépenser...Son attention se posa sur un jeune homme de grande taille qui regardait dans leur direction. Ou plutôt qui regardait...

« Eh Grace, je crois que ce type te mate, fit-elle aussi discrètement qu'elle put à son amie. La rouquine suivit son regard et, en remarquant la figure, gloussa, amusée.

-Oh, je le connais. Il travaille au...Parisien, c'est ça ? Wayne est le vendeur qui m'a servie quand j'ai acheté mes pâtisseries.

-Et il se souvient de toi ? Ca fait bien...trois semaines au moins non ? Pas qu'on t'oublie facilement ! Ajouta Teresa rapidement lorsque son amie la dévisagea bizarrement. C'est juste qu'ils sont très populaires et ont énormément de clients... »

Grace éclata de rire.

« Disons que j'ai un peu flirté avec lui, admit-elle. Il était trop facile à taquiner...oh, tourne-toi vers le bar, il viens vers nous ! »

Elles se tournèrent vers leur boissons en gloussant et attendirent que le jeune homme s'approche. Un autre, plus blond, le suivait de près.

« Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, fit le grand brun un peu timidement. Mon ami Craig et moi...

-Wayne, on sait, coupa la rouquine avec un sourire malicieux. Le grand vira cramoisi et s'éclaircit la gorge :

-Uh...Craig et moi nous demandions si on pouvait vous offrir un verre. »

Grace jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à Teresa. La petite brune haussa les épaules, sachant que son amie lui demandait la permission. Bien qu'elle se fiche un peu de se qui pouvait lui arriver, elle prenait toujours la menace de John au sérieux et ne voulait pas trop impliquer les autres. Quoiqu'un verre ne pouvait guère faire de mal...

« Ca marche, vous pouvez payer la prochaine tournée » répondit Grace d'un air entendu.

Les garçons s'installèrent et commencèrent la conversation. Des sujets anodins furent abordés, mais quand ils essayèrent d'en savoir plus sur leur vie privée, la rouquine entraîna la conversation ailleurs, leur faisant comprendre que ce point resterait intouchable. Au début, il n'y avait que Grace et Craig qui parlaient, apparemment bien plus habitués à ce genre de parlotte sans importance.

Teresa était parfaitement satisfaite de rester à l'écart et se contenter d'écouter. Bien que ses différents petits boulots l'aient habituée à rester éveillée à des heures absurdes, l'exercice récent dû à la danse l'avait vraiment fatiguée, et elle espérait qu'un rush d'adrénaline survienne bientôt. Craig paya sa tournée et se concentra entièrement sur la rouquine. Voyant que Teresa n'était pas d'humeur à converser, Wayne tenta de s'incruster dans la conversation. La petite brune fut amusée de constater qu'il gagnait aussitôt l'intérêt de Van Pelt dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Sans aucun doute, elle le préférait au blond.

« Je retourne sur la piste, fit Grace tout à coup en sautant de sa chaise. Wayne se leva immédiatement, plus rapide que son ami. Resa, tu veux venir ?

-Non, j'irais plus tard », répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, Craig reporta son attention sur Teresa. La petite brune vit Grace lui faire un signe de la main en guise d'excuse, et elle répondit avec un sourire amusé. Quel intérêt de se rendre à une fête sans avoir été ennuyée par un mec ? Le jeune homme se mit à parler de lui, et au bout de dix minutes, Teresa n'en pouvait plus. Il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de son école, de sa vie, de ses frères, de ses ex (sérieusement, quel dragueur mentionne ses précédentes petites amies?) de ses problèmes avec l'équipe de foot américain qui ne reconnaissaient pas sa véritable valeur, et elle allait lâcher une réplique très méchante lorsque...

« Puis-je m'incruster? »

Craig dévisagea le nouveau venu, et Teresa sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir elle aurait reconnu cette voix n'importe où. Elle tourna aussitôt le dos au jeune homme et ne put retenir un énorme sourire pour accueillir le nouveau venu.

« Bonsoir Mr Jane » fit-elle d'un ton un peu trop enthousiaste. Cela amusa l'homme qui s'assit à côté d'elle et commanda un coca. Teresa n'arrivait pas à y croire. Soit c'était une coïncidence complotée par quelqu'un la-haut, soit Jane était un excellent filateur.

« Que faites-vous là Mr Jane ? Encore en train de me suivre ? »

Le blond sourit et haussa les épaules.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Il faut croire que nous sommes attirés par les même endroits.

-Je suis venue sur la demande d'une amie . Quelle est votre excuse ? Le taquina-t-elle.

-J'avais envie de sortir » répliqua-t-il, lui adressant un sourire spécial qui la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer sur sa boisson sans alcool. Peut-être était-ce l'atmosphère, peut-être était-ce la proximité de leur sièges mais une chose était sûre, s'il continuait de la regarder de cette manière, elle ne pourrait se rendre responsable de ses actions. Des hommes aussi charmants -et célibataires- ne devraient pas êtres lâchés sur le marché. En particulier si elle ne devait pas...Une petite voix dans sa tête lui hurla : 'oh oublie John veux-tu !' et elle demanda avec, espérait-elle, son sourire le plus aguicheur :

« Ca vous tente une petite danse ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Qui a hâte de découvrir le prochain épisode de Mentalist 8D ? (ironiquement parlant, je vais devoir attendre vendredi matin pour le regarder sur le pc...j'ai pas de TV :P)<strong>

**A la prochaine :D !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ouh le retard...et je suis 100% à blâmer ^^". Le temps passe si vite...mais je ne vous oublie pas :P (je suis juste un peu distraite hee)**

**Merci à Mxelle Juuw; Ayahne; LouiseMentalist; Castle38 pour leur reviews :3**

**janeandteresa62 :**Hee merci :3 et non, le mystérieux danseur n'était pas Jane...contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu :3 et merci pour le review !

**Vive****les****carottes :**Aww merci x3 contente que ça te plaise xD

**lune-chan :**Hee tu n'as pas idée...

**Sur ****ce,****bonne****lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Ange Gardien<strong>

**11**

Jane claqua la porte et s'y adossa. Son dos se heurta à la poignée et il se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas gémir. Cependant, il n'essaya pas de changer de posture il voulait sentir la douleur un peu plus longtemps. Là tout de suite, pas une pensée cohérente ne lui traversait l'esprit. Là, tout de suite, il ne savait qui haïr le plus. Teresa, pour son comportement, ou lui-même, pour s'être pris au jeu.

Il avait recommencé. Ou plutôt, il était sur la bonne voie pour répéter son erreur d'antan.

Les dernières semaines avaient été plutôt calmes. Il n'avait qu'à surveiller Grace et Teresa du coin de l'œil et s'assurer qu'aucun danger potentiel ne les approche. Son aura angélique les protégeait, et la présence de la rouquine renforçait ses ondes positives. Ils partageaient le même sang après tout.

Il était venu à admirer le masque rassurant que Teresa se forçait à porter, en particulier lorsqu'elle s'occupait de ses deux frères -le troisième, Thomas, s'était vraisemblablement volatilisé- et de son ivrogne de père, qui passait ses journées à l'insulter. Lors de sa première visite à l'appartement des Lisbon, Jane s'était infiltré dans l'esprit du père et s'était assuré qu'il ne lèverait plus la main sur ses enfants. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais l'Ange Gardien se sentait plus rassuré maintenant que les enfants n'avaient au moins plus à subir de violences de la part de leur paternel. Il aurait pu faire plus, mais trop de changements aurait été suspect -en particulier aux yeux de Teresa- et éveiller des soupçons n'aurait pas arrangé ses affaires.

Même pendant les cours, elle ne s'accordait aucun repos. Lorsqu'il l'observait discrètement, ses yeux étaient fixés sur des cahiers couverts d'annotations...et cet excès d'attention de sa part aurait dû le mettre en garde. Il...l'observait de trop près. A vrai dire, elle le captivait. Teresa était une jeune femme fascinante. Angela et elle se ressemblait au niveau du caractère, et en même temps, étaient très différentes. Sa défunte femme se battait de toutes ses forces pour s'en sortir tandis que Teresa se contentait de suivre le courant, certainement fatiguée de s'être débattue toutes ces années.

Jane leva ses mains et se couvrit le visage, voulant désespérément échapper au monde extérieur et ses problèmes. La réalité serait la même lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux, mais pour le moment, il voulait juste oublier.

Moins d'une demi-heure auparavant, il se trouvait à des kilomètres de là, à suivre Grace et sa protégée dans une boîte de nuit. La soirée se passait sans encombre -même s'il n'avait pu retenir une pointe de...jalousie lorsque Teresa avait dansé avec un parfait inconnu- jusqu'au moment où ces deux jeunes hommes les avaient rejointes au bar. Leur conversation paraissait futile et légère, et il s'accorda une petite pause pour se mélanger à la foule et flirter un peu. Ce ne fut que lorsque Grace quitta le comptoir avec le grand brun, et que Teresa parut se lasser de son compagnon qu'il décida que le moment était venu d'intervenir. Il voulait juste la distraire, la faire sourire, et lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé une danse...Il avait commis sa première erreur.

Ouvrant les yeux, il fixa la bague entourant son doigt et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Après l'accident, il s'était juré de ne plus se remettre en couple. Il voulait désespérément tenir sa promesse, mais cette fille, Teresa, le poussait à bout si facilement...

« Je suis désolée Angela, murmura-t-il, la voix serrée par les sanglots, incapable de regarder le portrait de sa défunte femme en face. Je suis tellement désolé. »

**-AG-**

_Les lumières. La musique. L'ambiance chaleureuse. Elle clôt ses paupières et laissa ses hanches se mouvoir au rythme de la musique. Plus rien n'existait. Plus rien n'existait, mis à part elle, la musique...et lui._

Teresa aurait dû se lever depuis un moment, mais elle se trouvait incapable de sortir du lit. Elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil du reste de la nuit, hantée par les images de la nuit précédente qui défilaient dans sa tête.

_Lorsqu'elle se mouvait contre lui, il suivait ses gestes à la perfection, au point où elle aurait pu oublier qu'il se tenait derrière elle, épongeait tous ses mouvements. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, et sous le coup d'une impulsion, elle les guida avec les siennes. Teresa ignorait pourquoi elle agissait ainsi; elle se sentait presque possédée, comme si quelqu'un d'autre la poussait à se comporter de façon aussi osée. En particulier quand elle avait guidé ses doigts sur son ventre, l'attirant plus près, son dos collé au torse de l'homme, emprisonnée dans ses bras, et son souffle avait chatouillé ses oreilles. Il avait enfoui son visage dans son cou. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, perdue dans le rythme de la musique et la chaleur qui envahissait son corps chaque fois qu'il la touchait._

Teresa savait qu'elle aurait dû s'arrêter. Elle aurait dû se réveiller, mettre un terme à ce petit jeu, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Même si elle le voulait désespérément, elle s'était juste laissée aller. La jeune femme se coucha sur le côté et ferma les yeux. Ses doigts, qui l'avaient pourtant à peine frôlée, avaient laissés leur marque sur sa peau. Le simple souvenir des sensations qu'elle avait éprouvés à ce moment-là la faisaient encore frissonner.

_La mélodie s'interrompit et laissa place à une autre. Là seulement, elle se rendit compte de son comportement et sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Elle se retourna pour s'excuser, mais fut accueillie par un souffle irrégulier et des pupilles largement dilatées. Au lieu de l'effrayer, le regard intense l'attira davantage. La nouvelle mélodie lui parut plus...sensuelle, tout à coup. Et cette fois, ils ne se contentèrent pas d'effleurements. Elle se réfugia dans son étreinte tout du long._

Il était si exaspérant, si séduisant avec son sourire et l'intensité de son regard. Elle l'avait joué en ondulant ses hanches contre les siennes, lui échappant quand à chaque fois qu'il cherchait à l'attraper. Le petit jeu avait duré un moment, avant qu'il n'en ait assez et l'entraîne dans un couloir déserté.

_Elle ne se souvenait pas comment ils avaient atterri là, elle adossée au mur et lui se penchant sur elle, ses mains fermement plantées de chaque côté de son visage. _

_« A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? » Gronda-t-il. _

_Teresa ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut quoi répondre. L'homme devant elle attendant ses yeux perçants la faisaient frissonner, et elle sentit le contrôle lui échapper davantage. _

_« J'en ai marre » murmura-t-elle finalement._

_Teresa ignorait s'il avait saisi son message, mais quelque part, elle sut qu'il l'avait comprise. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment ils avaient juste échangés quelques mots en cours, il n'avait pas retenté de franchir ses barrières, et elle se contentait de rêver de lui comme n'importe quelle autre fille de sa classe. Ils n'étaient pas proches, leurs conversations restaient dans le domaine scolaire, et pourtant...Pourtant, lui aussi possédait cette étincelle sombre, et il était toujours là._

_Quand elle se sentait déprimée et que Grace n'arrivait pas à lui remonter le moral, quand elle se retrouvait seule avec ses idées noires, il apparaissait dans le couloir. Il lui frôlait alors le bras, lui demandait s'il pouvait l'aider. Elle secouait la tête et le remerciait, lui assurant qu'elle se sentait mieux. Et c'était vrai. À chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près d'elle, une sensation de paix l'enveloppait, lui murmurant que tant qu'il serait à ses côtés, rien ne pouvait lui arriver._

_« J'en ai marre de me retenir. J'ai envie de vivre un peu avant de mourir. Teresa fit glisser un doigt sur la joue de l'homme. Je l'ai remarqué vous savez, la façon dont vous me regardez parfois. Êtes-vous sûr que je ne suis qu'un cas désespéré ? »_

_Jane n'avait pas répondu, s'était contenté de l'observer en silence. Les faibles lumières qui éclairaient le couloir dessinait des ombres sur son visage magnifique. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur les lèvres et eut la soudaine envie de les goûter. _

Jane aurait pu lui faire n'importe quoi elle ne se serait pas débattue. Elle voyait les pupilles dilatées, lisait le combat qui faisait rage derrière le masque impassible -succomber à la tentation de la prendre, ou suivre la voix de la raison. Teresa, quand à elle, souhaitait désespérément qu'il jette toute rationalité par la fenêtre. Elle voulait seulement oublier ce qui l'attendait à la maison savoir si ce serait...différent avec lui. Elle avait même commencé à jouer avec le bas de son T-shirt et frôlé ses lèvres pour le guider dans son choix. Mais évidemment...

_« Hey Teresa, t'es... »_

_La silhouette de Grace apparut dans l'angle du couloir. Son visage se figea de stupeur et la petite brune se sentit immédiatement coupable...et angoissée. Qu'est-ce que la rouquine pensait d'elle, maintenant qu'elle l'avait surprise la main dans le sac, en train de flirter -ou plutôt séduire- son prof de littérature ? Soit, il n'était pas vieux -la bonne vingtaine ?- et très séduisant, mais ce n'était pas...quelque part, moral. Et elle ne voulait pas perdre sa seule amie à cause d'une stupide pulsion._

_« Lâche-la, gronda la rouquine, et Teresa sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Son ton était glacial, mais elle pouvait sentir la colère bouillir sous la surface. Comment oses-tu ! _

_-Grace...commença Teresa, sans savoir quoi dire vraiment. Son amie l'ignora et hissa :_

_-Lâche-la tout de suite ! »_

_Le blond s'éloigna de quelques pas et leur tourna le dos sans un mot. La rouquine se rapprocha d'elle et lui agrippa le bras fermement._

_« Toi, tu viens avec moi ! »_

« Teresa ! Grouille-toi on va être en retard ! » cria Ray à travers la porte.

La petite brune soupira et se résigna à se glisser hors du lit. Elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner en classe et affronter Jane, encore moins Grace. Le retour s'était déroulé dans un parfait silence, sans musique pour le combler. Les doigts de la rouquine serraient le volant si fort que ses jointures en devenaient blanches. Même si elle se doutait que son mutisme était dû au choc de la surprendre dans les bras du blond, Teresa crut lire autre chose dans son regard. Il y avait de la colère bien sûr, de l'abasourdissement, peut-être de la déception, mais aussi -quelque chose qu'elle n'attendait pas- une pointe de peur.

Grace avait peur de quelque chose ou plutôt, le comportement de Teresa l'avait effrayée et la petite brune ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« Teresa ! Cria Christopher cette fois. On doit y aller ! »

Si elle faisait semblant d'être malade et séchait les cours, ce serait comme fuir et Teresa Lisbon n'était pas le genre de fille à fuir ses erreurs. Elle devra d'abord s'excuser auprès de Jane d'avoir voulu le séduire -en particulier puisqu'elle avait sous entendu qu'il voulait coucher avec elle en premier- et regagner la confiance de Grace.

À la réflexion, Teresa se demanda pourquoi son amie avait réagi si violemment. Ce n'était pas comme si l'affaire impliquait de la drogue, ou de l'alcool juste une petite attirance...d'accord, une grosse attirance pour l'homme en question. Peut-être était-ce ça, le pire. Elle s'était retrouvée hors de contrôle dès que ses doigts avaient frôlé sa peau et ce simple contact avait réveillé des envies refoulées et brisé son dernier rempart.

« Teresa, dernier appel ! »

La jeune femme secoua la tête, attrapa des vêtements et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Lorsqu'elle passa devant le miroir, son reflet lui parut épuisé. Des cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux et sa peau était plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Non seulement la mauvaise nuit avait laissé des traces, mais son comportement la dérangeait. Teresa serra ses bras autour d'elle-même et regarda ailleurs. La veille, elle s'était comporté comme une...fille facile. S'était presque offerte à lui. Elle inspira profondément et se dirigea vers la porte en essuyant les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir tomber plus bas. Apparemment, elle avait réussi à dégoter une pelle pour creuser davantage.

**-AG-**

Comme Teresa s'y attendait plus ou moins, Grace ne lui adressa pas la parole de la matinée et ne lui accorda pas un regard. Les petits mots qu'elles échangeaient en cours lui manquaient déjà, et la petite brune craignait que la situation dure un bout de temps. À chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour s'excuser, la rouquine lui tournait le dos et rejoignait la classe suivante en silence.

À midi cependant, Teresa décida de retenter sa chance.

Dès que la cloche sonna la fin des cours, les autres élèves se ruèrent vers la sortie, et elle dut accélérer le pas pour rattraper la rouquine. Son amie avait déjà traversé la moitié du terrain la menant au réfectoire quand elle réussit enfin à la rejoindre.

« Grace ! Attends ! »

La petite brune vit Grace soupirer et se tourner pour lui accorder son attention. Ses yeux exprimaient toujours un peu de colère, tout comme de la peur. Teresa se mordit la lèvre inférieur, sachant qu'elle avait vraiment déçue son amie.

« S'il te plaît, écoute moi ! Supplia-t-elle. Je... je suis désolée, d'accord ? Je ne voulais pas...

-Vu la tension, vous étiez plutôt pressés de vous y mettre répliqua Grace sèchement. Je veux dire, je comprends parfaitement ton besoin de te lâcher, mais avec un _prof_ ? Sérieux, Teresa, j'pensais pas que tu s'rais aussi stupide ! »

La jeune femme sentit tout à coup une bouffée de colère l'envahir. Comment la rouquine pouvait-elle la juger ?

« _Sérieux_ ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai dû traverser ces dernières années ! J'aime beaucoup Mr Jane, et si je pouvais avoir ce que je veux ne serait-ce que pour une nuit, je sauterais sur l'occasion ! Tu sais ce que ça fait de vivre dans la peur ? De faire des choses si honteuses que tu n'oses pas te regarder dans une glace pendant des semaines ? D'attendre un coup de fil à n'importe quel moment, de l'hôpital ou de la police, pour annoncer qu'un membre de ta famille a été retrouvé battu ou pire encore, mort dans une ruelle ? »

Grace ne cilla pas et soutint son regard.

« Oui, je sais ce que ça fait répondit-elle froidement. Tu n'es pas la seule dont la vie n'est pas un conte de fée, Teresa. »

La petite brune ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, lorsque son regard se fixa par-dessus l'épaule de son amie. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle reconnut la personne qu'elle voulait le moins croiser ces derniers temps. John le Rouge se trouvait au lycée. Et il s'avançait vers elles avec un sourire vicieux.

* * *

><p><strong>J'essayerais de ne pas mettre autant de temps pour le prochain chapitre ^^"<strong>

**Ciaociao !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré, mais il était amusant à imaginer :3. Au fait, ai-je mentionné plus tôt que les anges ont des pouvoirs dans cette fic :P ? **

**Merci à Castle38; Ayahne; LouiseMentalist; janeandteresa; MadMouse; Mxelle Juuw; Antsybal pour leur reviews :D **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Ange Gardien <strong>

**12**

Le malaise de Teresa alerta immédiatement la rouquine. Grace suivit le regard de son amie et fronça les sourcils en apercevant le nouveau venu. Elle ne pipa mot cependant et observa la figure nonchalante s'approcher. Le jeune homme ne présentait aucun danger à ses yeux, mais Teresa le craignait ; ses épaules s'étaient raidies et ses poings crispés, et elle pouvait jurer que de la sueur se formait sur son front.

« Salut chérie, la salua-t-il gaiement. Ca fait un bail. »

Un bail en effet, pensa Teresa. Il ne l'avait pas appelée pendant des semaines et elle l'avait presque oublié. Malheureusement ce n'était pas son cas. La petite brune lança un regard furtif à Grace. Elle aurait rêvé posséder le pouvoir de télépathie pour l'avertir du danger, lui dire de ne pas rester ici. Mais elle connaissait suffisamment Grace pour savoir que la rouquine ne serait pas facilement impressionnée. Elle espérait juste que son amie aurait assez de bon sens et n'ouvrirait pas la bouche en sa présence.

« Eh, tu m'écoutes quand j'te parle ? »

Teresa reporta son attention immédiatement sur John lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle venait de l'ignorer une bonne minute.

« Désolée », marmonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Son _copain_ ricana, amusé, et elle ne sut si sa bonne humeur était une bonne chose. Est-ce qu'il envisageait de la prendre tout de suite ? Elle espérait que non...

« Je disais donc, fit-il en avançant d'un pas, que je t'ai négligée ces derniers temps. J'ai donc décidé de venir te saluer pour t'annoncer que je rattraperais le temps perdu ce soir. J'ai envie de coucher avec ma petite pute préfér...

-Eh parle-lui autrement, le coupa Grace d'un ton agressif. Teresa se tendit immédiatement; exactement le genre de situation qu'elle voulait éviter.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires ma jolie, John répliqua nonchalamment. Il ne parut pas offensé par sa réaction, plutôt amusé. Pas pour longtemps.

-Tu te tiens dans mon espace personnel, alors ouais, c'est mes affaires. Et ne m'appelle pas 'ma jolie', t'es même pas mignon. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard noir à la rouquine, qui le soutint sans ciller. Le sang de Teresa ne fit qu'un tour ; son petit ami n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui réponde et elle ne voulait pas que Grace en pâtisse.

« Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ? Fit-il en haussant les sourcils.

-Vu ton air arrogant et les laquais cachés derrières les arbres là-bas, t'es John le Rouge. Et par pitié, apprend-leur à se dissimuler convenablement la prochaine fois; ils sont aussi discrets qu'un troupeau d'éléphants dans le désert. »

Le jeune homme parut pris de court par son attitude. Teresa fut très tentée de s'excuser à sa place, mais se retint par peur d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Elle maudit sa lâcheté. La veille, elle se fichait pas mal des actions que John aurait prises pour la punir de sa désinvolture. Elle voulait même le provoquer pour voir jusqu'où il oserait aller. Mais face à la menace, en particulier avec Grace à ses côtés, la donne changeait. Ses interventions en faveur d'autrui, lorsqu'elle suppliait John d'épargner quelqu'un, n'avait jamais rien changé, sinon encourager le jeune homme à faire pire. Alors, malgré la folle envie de protester, la petite brune se tût et se contenta des les observer.

« Tu sais que t'es qu'une petite conne prétentieuse ?

-On me l'a déjà dit, répliqua Grace du tac-au-tac et se rapprocha d'un pas. John ne bougea pas et la fusilla du regard :

-Défie-moi une fois encore et tu le regretteras. »

Il la bouscula en passant et se dirigea vers Teresa. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Grace lui attrape le bras, le tire en arrière et attrape son col, l'approchant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Peut-être que j'ai pas autant d'influence que toi dans le quartier, mais un seul sale coup et c'est la guerre entre ta pathétique armée et moi.

-Et pour qui tu te prends ? Gronda le jeune homme. La rouquine sourit d'un air mauvais.

-Je suis son amie, p'tit tas de merde. Dégage avant qu'je décide de t'écraser comme une limace et t'servir en pâté au cabot des voisins. Même si les voisins n'ont pas de cabots, mais c'est qu'un détail, ajouta-t-elle en le relâchant. Laisse-moi d'abord m'occuper de tes copains. »

Teresa se rendit compte que trois types venaient de se pointer avec des battes de base-ball, sans doute en réaction quand Grace avait attrapé John par le col. Bien entendu, se dit-elle, le jeune homme ne se serait jamais aventuré seul en ville, même à son lycée sans danger. La démarche assurée de Grace l'inquiéta; face à des adversaires de trois fois son poids, elle espérait juste que la rouquine ne bluffait pas lorsqu'elle affirmait pouvoir se défendre.

Cependant, son attention fut vite détournée. Une gifle la rappela que son cher petit ami se trouvait toujours à ses côtés.

« Tu as vraiment oublié où se trouvaient tes priorités, hissa-t-il. Cette fille m'a manqué de respect. Elle en payera les conséquences. »

Derrière eux, quelqu'un gémit de douleur. Teresa reporta son regard immédiatement sur la bagarre et ouvrit des yeux ébahis. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et cette fois, elle ne put se retenir :

« Je crois que pour une fois c'est toi qui va te prendre une raclée. »

**-AG-**

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Jane n'eut le courage de concocter un véritable plan de sauvetage pour sa protégée. Ses sentiments envers Teresa le laissaient perplexe et un peu perdu. Il savait qu'elle l'attirait, là aucun doute. Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus...comment allait-il faire pour contrer ces sentiments grandissants ? Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment les arrêter ? Il devrait y mettre un terme pour le bien de Teresa mais...

Pour la énième fois, il soupira, découragé.

Sa relation avec Angela n'avait pas connu la même évolution. À vrai dire, leur relation avait commencé au moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Dans un bar. Bourrés. Elle l'avait littéralement sauté. Et il ne l'avait pas arrêté parce qu'à l'époque, c'était la seule façon de s'infiltrer et partager sa vie. Après des nuits passées à explorer son corps et son âme, il était tombé pour elle. Il chérissait son entêtement, s'était sincèrement attaché à elle et au petit miracle né de leur union...

Mais Teresa ? Teresa était...différente. Elle avait attiré son attention dès le premier regard. Il avait immédiatement lu la vulnérabilité dans ses yeux, ainsi que la lumière qui s'éteignait petit à petit. Il ne voulait pas paraître prétentieux, mais la seconde où il avait repéré cette lumière, il avait su qu'il était le seul à pouvoir la sauver. Nul autre ange ne pouvait comprendre son désespoir et sa résignation. Ils ne pouvaient connaître les racines de ce mal, savoir comment le combattre. Lui reconnaissait ces moments, quand une personne s'en sortait vraiment. À cause de sa...particularité.

Tout à coup, Cho se rua dans la salle et lorsqu'il le repéra, lui attrapa le bras pour le forcer à se mettre debout. Jane le fusilla du regard. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne le laissait tranquille ?

« Venez avec moi tout de suite, ordonna l'Asiatique d'un ton ferme.

-Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?

-Votre nièce est en train de donner en spectacle avec des gars de John le Rouge et rien ne semble pouvoir l'arrêter. Soit vous intervenez, soit j'appelle les flics. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Se donner en spectacle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Cho ajouta d'un ton ennuyé :

« Elle est en train de les mettre en pièces. Arrêtez-la maintenant avant que ça ne tourne au carnage. »

**-AG-**

Lorsque Grace vit les trois hommes s'approcher avec la ferme intention de lui donner une bonne leçon, elle eut du mal à retenir une poussée d'adrénaline. Elle attendait d'affronter un opposant digne de ce nom depuis des mois et dernièrement, l'envie de se défouler la poussait à bout. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de se comporter de manière si désagréable avec Teresa, mais l'inconscience de la petite brune l'agaçait davantage. Ou plutôt, la réaction de Jane à ses avances l'angoissait. Il était bien parti pour répéter l'erreur qui lui avait causé tant de peine, et qu'elle soit incapable de l'aider n'améliorait pas son humeur. Elle avait besoin de se défouler. Elle avait besoin de cogner quelqu'un. Et ces pauvres hommes de mains venaient de se porter volontaires.

Le premier, un blond aux yeux marrons, leva sa batte. Grace sourit d'un air mauvais quand elle en aurait fini avec lui, le pauvre type n'allait pas s'en remettre. Elle esquiva facilement et lui donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac, puis un coup dans le nez. La sensation de briser quelques os la revigora. Un deuxième type tenta de la frapper par derrière. Elle eut juste le temps de se pencher pour l'éviter et utilisa ses mains comme appui pour lui cogner le menton avec ses pieds. Le troisième était plus grand et plus rapide, mais Grace n'avait pas participé et gagné son titre de meilleur parmi les tournois de boxe non-officiels pour rien. Quelques esquives et coups de poings bien placés, et l'homme se trouva à terre.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour achever le premier, celui-ci plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un objet aux reflets métalliques. Le sang de Grace ne fit qu'un tour, et à partir de ce moment, le monde entier disparut. Elle ne sentit pas le troisième type la tacler par terre, elle ignora leurs coups de pieds, n'entendit pas leurs rires. Elle se fichait des cris de Teresa en arrière-fond. Son esprit s'était focalisé sur une seule chose le pistolet, et une voix lointaine qui l'accompagnait.

_Le grand homme se tenait dans le couloir, ses mains tâchées de sang. Viens ici ma puce, viens. On va rejoindre Maman et Jason, maintenant qu'ils se sont endormis. _

Un coup sur sa tempe et sa vision se teinta de rouge.

_Le coup de feu. L'homme blond qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, regardant la scène avec horreur, puis se précipitant sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Tout va bien se passer Grace, tout va bien se passer. Tu es en sécurité à présent._

La batte de base-ball vint frôler son visage. Cette fois, Grace roula à temps pour l'éviter, attrapa l'embout du bâton et l'arracha des mains de son propriétaire. Sa vision s'embrouilla, elle cessa de sentir, et son corps se mit en auto-pilote. Inutile de retenir la force enfouie en elle. Peu importe si elle les blessait, si elle les brisait, si elle les tuait. Son instinct de survie avait pris le dessus et rien, ni personne ne pourrait l'arrêter à présent. Rien, ni personne.

**-AG-**

Au début, Teresa était amusée de voir son copain se prendre une raclée. Assister à la débâcle de ses acolytes devait être une expérience humiliante pour une personne aussi fière que lui. Mais quand l'un d'eux sortit un pistolet, quand Grace s'était figée, quand ils s'étaient mis à la tabasser et qu'elle n'avait pas réagi, la peur remplaça l'amusement. Et elle vit l'expression satisfaite sur le visage du jeune homme et sut qu'il ne les retiendrait pas.

« Laisse-la tranquille maintenant ! Cria-t-elle en lui empoignant le col. Elle n'a rien fait de mal ! »

John attrapa son poignet et serra sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'elle le lâche, gémissant de douleur.

« Ton amie m'a manqué de respect. Et toi aussi, tu me manques de respect dernièrement. Est-ce que cette petite salope t'a corrompue à ce point ? Teresa ne répondit pas, trop occupée à regarder la scène qui se déroulait au loin. Et ai-je besoin de te rappeler à qui tu appartiens ? Un seul mot et je mets les flics sur le dos de ton frère. »

Il la relâcha, mais cette fois, Teresa en eut assez. Elle pouvait supporter les insultes, les humiliations et les viols, les murmures des voisins et des gens, l'isolement dans lequel il l'avait poussé et devoir travailler sans cesse pour nourrir ses frères convenablement. Mais cette dernière goutte venait de faire déborder le vase. Il s'attaquait à la seule personne qu'elle pouvait considérer comme une amie depuis des années, et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser passer.

« Va te faire foutre ! » Hissa-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Son poing rencontra le nez de John sans attendre. Le grognement de surprise mêlé de douleur la satisfit grandement et le sentiment de victoire s'accrut lorsqu'il recula pour porter ses mains au membre douloureux. Certaine qu'il serait distrait quelques instants, le regard de la jeune femme se reporta sur la bagarre...et se figea.

La rouquine n'était plus dominée par les trois gorilles. Certes, elle avait repris la main mais ne se contentait pas de se servir de ses pieds et poings. Avec une batte de base-ball, elle s'acharnait sur l'un des hommes tombés à terre. Les deux autres avaient fui, ou plutôt rampé le plus loin possible, hors de portée de la folie furieuse de leur victime devenue bourreau. Même si elle se tenait à quelques bons mètres, Teresa pouvait voir et sentir l'intensité de sa rage. Et si Grace n'arrêtait pas bientôt, ce type...

« Grace arrête tu vas le tuer ! » s'écria-t-elle en se ruant dans sa direction.

La rouquine leva son arme, prête à frapper. Teresa l'appela une nouvelle fois, priant qu'elle réussisse à lui faire entendre raison avant de commettre l'irréparable. Avant que la rouquine n'abaisse la batte, elle réussit à lui attraper le poignet et la lui faire lâcher.

« Grace ! » appela-t-elle une nouvelle fois en essayant de capter son attention.

La jeune femme se raidit et son bras se détendit. Lorsque le bâton heurta le sol, l'expression de son visage devint plus lointaine, distante. Des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux et son souffle devint irrégulier.

« Grace » répéta Teresa plus fermement en la poussant pour l'éloigner de sa victime. La rouquine la suivit avec une surprenante docilité. Après une vérification rapide, mis à part les vêtements sales et les bleus, elle remarqua un filet de sang sur sa tempe.

« Grace, tu saignes ? »

A sa grande surprise, la rouquine éclata d'un rire sombre qui la fit frissonner. Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, sa voix ne tremblait pas :

« Vraiment ? Demanda Grace avec légèreté, presque gaiement, en pressant une main sur son front. C'est p'être pour ça que je me sens bizarre.

-Tu dois t'asseoir ! » ordonna Teresa en essayant de ne pas paniquer à la vue de son amie chancelante, qui malgré tout tenait encore debout. Tout à coup, la rouquine détalla sans un mot. Le petite brune s'élança pour la rattraper, mais une main la retint par l'épaule et elle fut tirée en arrière.

« Laisse-la Teresa, elle ira mieux bientôt. Tu devrais t'inquiéter pour toi. »

Lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de Jane, elle se détendit aussitôt.

« Viens avec moi. »

Sa voix chaleureuse la distrait et la jeune femme le suivit sans protester. Elle marcha à ses côtés sans dire un mot, sans se soucier de l'endroit où il la conduisait. Sa main ne quittait pas son épaule, mais sans la faire se sentir prisonnière. Plutôt, protégée.

« N'essaye même pas de me quitter ! »

John criait après elle, mais Teresa ne l'écouta pas. Le jeune homme était la moindre de ses préoccupations. C'était comme si quelque chose influençait ses sens, comme si un rideau blanc l'entourait et l'aveuglait lorsque Jane se trouvait autour et l'aidait à oublier ses inquiétudes. Et ça l'effrayait, parce qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi légère pas même avec son père avant la mort de sa mère. Jane était différent.

Il était différent, et peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il l'intriguait et la rassurait autant.

* * *

><p><strong>Le prochain chapitre est à moitié traduit et devrait apparaître dans la semaine...<strong>

**Ciaociaoo :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**J'avoue, je me suis laissée aller *se cache derrière le fauteuil pour éviter les tomates*. Et WoW passé la barre des 100 review *o* merci xDD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont review-é :D**

**MadMouse : **Hee contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu :D. j'espère que tu aimeras la suite...Merci pour le review:D

**Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Ange Gardien<strong>

**13**

Lorsque Cho lui avait annoncé que Grace bottait le train des associés de John le Rouge, Jane espérait qu'elle n'avait pas sorti le grand jeu. Une fois arrivé sur scène, il constata qu'effectivement, elle avait fait pire. Pour quelque raison, la rouquine avait perdu la raison et ne mettait pas ses attaquants hors-service, mais véritablement en pièces. Et il ne comprit la raison de son comportement que lorsqu'il remarqua le pistolet abandonné dans l'herbe.

Et merde.

Il ne jurait pas souvent, mais la situation était appropriée. Grace tenait les armes à feu en horreur depuis _ce_ _jour_ et ne s'était jamais privée de le faire savoir. Heureusement, très peu de personnes étaient présentes. La plupart des élèves étaient partis manger et les quelques restants avaient fui la scène dès que le nom de John le Rouge avait été prononcé. Et Jane ne voulait pas de témoins supplémentaires. Il étendit donc son bras et, d'un geste rapide de la main, envoya une valse de mauvaises ondes pour garder les gens à distance. Même Cho se figea et s'éloigna immédiatement.

Après s'être accordé un sourire amusé, Jane retourna son attention sur sa nouvelle priorité. Grace. Aucun être humain ne pouvait l'arrêter à présent. Lui seul pouvait intervenir en utilisant ses pouvoirs angéliques. Il grogna à cette pensée ; il avait toujours essayé de les sceller pour rester le plus humain possible, mais la situation l'exigeait. Alors, il posa ses doigts sur son front, se concentra sur la jeune femme et lui envoya une vague d'ondes neutres. Comme il s'y attendait, cela ne fonctionna qu'à moitié. Le bras de la rouquine s'immobilisa juste au moment où Teresa tentait de l'arrêter. Au lieu de relâcher sa concentration, il tenta de créer un contact mental.

_Grace !_ Appela-t-il. _Grace, tu m'entends ?_

Il vit la tension disparaître de ses épaules et sa colère s'évaporer petit à petit. Il retenta la connexion :

_Grimace ? _

_Ne m'appelle pas Grimace blondinet,_ fut sa réponse. Jane soupira de soulagement. Le ton de Grace était faible, mais bien présent. Malgré la distance, il put entendre Teresa ramener son amie à la raison en l'appelant à plusieurs reprises, et puis...

'Grace, tu saignes ?'

Le souffle de Jane s'accéléra. Oh pitié, faites que les dommages soient minimaux, pria-t-il mentalement en s'approchant d'elles. Faites que les dommages soient minimaux.

_Je...j'ai besoin de partir,_ fit Grace tout à coup, la voix beaucoup plus tendue. _Prendre l'air..._

_Va-t'en_, ordonna-t-il alors. _Je t'appellerais. _

Il arriva à temps pour attraper Teresa alors qu'elle s'élançait à sa poursuite. Par simple précaution, il se mit en mode 'ondes positives' pour l'aider à se détendre.

« Laisse-là Teresa, elle ira mieux bientôt. Tu devrais t'inquiéter pour toi. Son toucher eut l'effet escompté, et il sut qu'elle le suivrait sans réfléchir. Viens avec moi. »

Lorsqu'ils passèrent John le Rouge, le jeune homme se mit à lancer une série d'injures à l'encontre de sa protégée, mais Jane l'ignora. À présent, il devait trouver un moyen pour limiter les dégâts et s'occuper de la sécurité de Teresa en priorité. Grace saurait se débrouiller. Pour le moment, Teresa avait besoin de lui.

**-AG-**

Par le passé, Teresa s'était retrouvée deux fois dans le bureau du directeur. La première à cause d'une rumeur qui courrait que John le Rouge et elle étaient en couple. Minelli lui avait demandé confirmation, elle ne l'avait pas nié, et au lieu de la renvoyer de pied ferme comme elle s'y attendait, il l'avait juste remercié pour son honnêteté. La deuxième fois, à cause de ses absences répétitives en cours. L'accumulation de petits boulots écourtait les nuits de Teresa, et elle avait du mal à rester éveillée la journée, encore moins marcher au lycée. Une fois encore, le vieil homme avait accepté ses excuses et lui avait conseillé de ne pas se surmener.

La petite brune n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Minelli se comportait de manière si compréhensive vis-à-vis de sa situation. D'habitude, les directeurs d'écoles se focalisaient sur les résultats de leurs élèves, l'efficacité de leurs établissements. Pour quelques raison, l'homme paraissait avoir une petite faiblesse pour elle mais pas dans le sens romantique du terme. Elle supposait que Minelli faisait de son mieux pour soulager son fardeau, du moins dans le domaine académique. Mais lorsqu'elle se trouva la troisième fois dans son bureau, elle sut ce qui l'attendait cette fois. L'expression désolée de l'homme lui parlait suffisamment.

« Je suis désolé Lisbon, mais vous ne pouvez pas revenir au lycée. Pas dans ce lycée en tout cas. »

Même si ses mots lui faisaient mal au cœur, Teresa comprenait. Si elle restait, John risquait de revenir pour se venger et cette fois, personne ne serait en sécurité. Elle l'avait déjà vu prendre en otage des innocents pour mettre la pression sur ses ennemis. Et Minelli, en tant que directeur, devait veiller au bienfait de ses élèves avant tout.

« Je demanderais aux professeurs de vous fournir des copies de leurs cours et vous réserverais un siège au moment de l'examen final. À présent...je suppose que vous devrez apprendre de vous-même. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton bas. Merci quand même. »

Teresa avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Elle savait que se mettre en colère contre Minelli ne mènerait à rien. Après tout, sa proposition profitait à tous. Tout autre directeur doté de bon sens l'aurait jeté dehors depuis longtemps mais le vieil homme ne correspondait pas à ce profil. Un peu comme Jane, peut-être. Ils étaient tous deux si différents, mais quelque chose dans leur manière de s'exprimer et agir avec d'autres personnes la rassurait. Elle se sentait protégée avec eux.

« Je passerais à votre appartement demain. Ce sera tout Lisbon. Vous pouvez partir. Et bonne chance pour le reste.

-Au revoir monsieur » fut sa seule réponse.

Teresa se leva, passa la porte et la referma derrière elle doucement. Au troisième couloir, elle céda et s'appuya contre le mur. En raison des cours, les couloirs désertés offraient un calme plat et elle en était reconnaissante. Elle avait besoin du silence, elle avait besoin de réfléchir...mais une fois encore, cela lui fut refusé. La jeune femme reconnut le bruit de pas de Jane avant même de se retourner.

« Teresa, appela l'homme gentiment. La petite brune se retourna, se demandant ce qu'il voulait. Je peux te parler un instant ? »

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit sans un mot dans la salle de classe la plus proche. Il ferma la porte derrière et et lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, la jeune femme fut surprise par l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Si tu as besoin de changer d'environnement, tes frères et toi, ma porte est grande ouverte. Je n'attends rien en retour. »

La petite brune sourit en signe de gratitude. Ses mots paraissaient vraiment sincères.

« Merci, mais je vais décliner. Je m'en sortirais pour le moment, et je promets de vous appeler si j'ai besoin de quelque chose.

-Tu en es sure ? Tu as bien mon numéro ? »

Teresa hocha la tête. Elle l'avait mémorisé, tout comme celui de Grace, et non enregistré dans son portable, au-cas-où John prenait l'envie de vérifier sa liste de contacts et trouvait un numéro inconnu. Jane soupira :

« Je te crois sur parole alors. »

Teresa sourit amèrement. Se relayer sur sa mémoire était le seul moyen qu'elle ait trouvé pour protéger ses proches de John. Dieu seul savait jusqu'où cet homme pouvait aller s'il le désirait...

« Teresa ? »

Elle remarqua à peine Jane l'appeler et s'accorda quelques instants pour l'admirer. Il allait sans dire qu'il était l'un des hommes les plus séduisants qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré...La jeune femme se réveilla lorsqu'il se mit à rire.

« J'ai fait quelque chose d'amusant ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu prise de court par sa réaction. Le sourire charmeur lui ôta la capacité de réfléchir quelques seconds.

-Je crois t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas me reluquer de façon si flagrante, fit-il d'un ton amusé, provocant un joli fard sur ses joues. Le teint vira écarlate lorsqu'il se pencha et déposa un baiser léger sur sa tempe : mais je suis toujours flatté par ton intérêt. »

Il se tenait près, réalisa-t-elle le cœur battant. Bien trop près pour elle. Preuve en était, si elle se penchait juuuste un peu, elle pourrait sentir le parfum qu'il avait mis le matin même et un petit quelque chose qui le distinguait des autres...

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Sa voix l'ensorcelait et Teresa se força à reculer avant de commettre l'irréparable.

« Non, tout va bien. Euh...au revoir monsieur. »

Pourquoi est-ce que ses lèvres paraissaient si attirantes ? Depuis qu'ils avaient flirté à la discothèque l'autre nuit, elle ne cessait de penser à lui. Heureusement que rien ne s'était produit, sans quoi elle aurait eu encore plus de mal à se distancer. Et puis, c'était en partie de la faute à Jane ! Comment pouvait-il s'attendre à ce qu'elle reste de glace quand il se comportait de manière si délicate et possédait un de ces corps...

_Tu ne veux pas finir cette pensée_, se gronda-t-elle.

Jane la prit par surprise lorsqu'il attrapa son coude et l'attira contre lui. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et elle se détendit immédiatement contre son torse. Teresa clôt ses paupières et savoura l'instant, sachant que l'homme avait simplement deviné ce dont elle avait besoin. Une étreinte amicale. Elle enregistra quelques petites détails, tels que sa chaleur, son odeur rassurante, avant de s'oublier dans ses bras. Une main caressa le bas de son dos, et la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle le complétait parfaitement au niveau taille...

« Minelli avait une fille. » fit Jane tout à coup.

Teresa se tendit légèrement. Qu'est-ce que le directeur avait à voir là dedans?

« Elle avait à peu près ton âge quand elle a disparu, et tu lui ressembles un peu. Jane relâcha son étreinte et recula suffisamment pour faire face à son visage. Il t'aidera par tous les moyens si tu lui demandes.

-Je sais, répondit la petite brune. Il le fait déjà. »

Les yeux de l'homme la captivaient. Magnifiques, et l'ombre qui les hantait les rendait encore plus expressifs.

« Tout ira bien, je te le promets. »

Teresa se demanda vaguement ce qui lui arrivait. Elle n'arrivait plus ni à parler ni à bouger -non qu'elle en ait l'envie- et désirait plus que tout qu'il se penche et..._agisse_ ! Qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il la pousse contre le mur et la prenne, qu'il la repousse, qu'il se décide au lieu de rester si ambigu en sa présence. Une seconde, il la protégeait, la suivante, il la séduisait, et ensuite se refermait.

Et elle ne pensait pas avoir les tripes de faire le premier pas. Quelque chose au fond d'elle lui criait ne même pas y penser, qu'il était hors de sa portée, qu'il ne la laisserait pas faire. Mais ces mains chaudes sur le bas de son dos, qui la retenaient contre lui, et ce regard concerné...Quelque chose devait arriver avant qu'elle n'agisse sur un coup de tête. Son souffle caressait ses lèvres. Il ne la retenait pas par la force de ses bras. Et ses yeux...

Si elle ne saisissait pas sa chance maintenant, Teresa sut qu'elle n'oserait jamais.

Alors, elle glissa une de ses mains sur son torse, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**-AG-**

Quand elle revint à la maison, Teresa n'essaya même pas de dissimuler le large sourire sur son visage. Ses frères avaient repéré sa bonne humeur immédiatement et elle avait balayé leurs questions d'un haussement d'épaule, leur proposant des crêpes pour le dîner en guise de distraction.

Jane l'avait embrassée. _Jane l'avait_ _embrassée. _Ou plutôt, elle l'avait embrassé et il avait répondu. Son cœur battait la chamade avec la montée d'adrénaline et ses joues virèrent au rouge. Le simple souvenir la faisait glousser. Ses lèvres étaient douces, comme elle se l'était imaginé. Un nouveau sourire rayonnant naquit sur son visage. La main de Jane s'était glissée dans ses cheveux, les avait caressés quelques secondes, et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien dans les bras d'un homme. Il l'avait embrassée...et reculé juste après.

Son sourire diminua en revivant le moment lorsqu'elle avait perçu son sentiment de culpabilité, lorsqu'il s'était éclaircit la gorge et regardé ailleurs, l'avait relâché...Son cœur se serra momentanément, mais la jeune femme n'était pas surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il réponde en premier lieu, encore moins avec tant de douceur. Elle avait juste le béguin, se répéta-t-elle en regardant intensément les casseroles, ils n'auraient pas été bien loin de toute façon.

Mais au bout du compte, il l'avait quand même embrassée. Peu importe ce qu'il pensait d'elle, il avait été présent avec elle et personne d'autre, et ça, Teresa le garderait précieusement enfoui dans sa mémoire.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Un coup d'œil rapide à la pendule lui indiqua que les sept heures avaient sonnées depuis longtemps. Qui ce pouvait être ? Se demanda la jeune femme. Minelli ne l'avait pas avertie d'une visite tardive, son père ronflait dans sa chambre au premier et ses frères faisaient leurs devoirs dans le salon. Sa bonne humeur s'évapora instantanément lorsqu'elle reconnut le visiteur.

« Tommy » fit-elle froidement en ouvrant la porte.

L'adolescent avait presque disparu de leur vie. Il ne rentrait plus le soir, ni mangeait plus avec eux, ni n'appelait pour prendre des nouvelles. Aux yeux de Teresa, il les avait désertés.

« A cause de toi je vais me r'trouver en taule, c'est ce que John m'a dit ! Aboya-t-il en guise de bonjour avant de lui faire face et croiser les bras. Va le voir et t'excuser ! J'ai pas envie de me retrouver là-bas pour toujours ! »

Teresa ne put s'en empêcher elle éclata d'un rire extrêmement amer.

« Que veux tu que j'y fasse Tommy, tu as mal agi. À présent, tu en payes les conséquences, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Je t'avais dit de quitter sa bande, mais tu ne m'as jamais écoutée. Tu pensais vraiment que tu serais toujours le plus malin ? Ce genre de coup te revient toujours droit dans la figure.

-C'était pas supposé se passer comme ça ! J'ai juste dit un mot de travers et maintenant les flics sont sur mon dos ! L'adolescent soupira nerveusement et lança un regard plein d'espoir à sa sœur. Il est marrant John c'est de l'argent facile avec des filles et à boire et...je te payerais si tu veux, je t'achèterais n'importe quoi ! Mais va juste lui dire un mot, je ne veux pas... »

Teresa eut du mal à en croire ses oreilles. John n'avait pas réussi à le manipuler à ce point quand même ? Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi stupide et égocentrique ?

« Eh tu m'écoutes ? Aboya Tommy en la fusillant du regard. Comme d'hab, tu fais jamais attention quand j'te parle. Au moins John, lui... »

A ces mots, un sentiment de colère envahit la jeune femme.

« J'en ai mare de me faire violer nuit après nuit pour que John te garde hors de portée ! Cria-t-elle. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que ta famille a traversé ces dernières années ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée parce que tu n'es jamais là ! Tu n'es jamais là quand il faut nettoyer derrière notre père, tu n'es certainement pas celui qui garde un œil sur tes frères et se demande quand ils sont seuls à la maison s'ils ne sont pas en train de se faire battre et tu n'es certainement pas celui qui se démène pour trouver un boulot pour payer les factures et s'assurer qu'il y a de la nourriture dans le frigo !

-Si c'est juste une question d'argent...commença-t-il, mais Teresa l'interrompit aussitôt :

-Je ne toucherais jamais à cet argent ! Gronda-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Tu n'as pas idée des efforts que j'ai fait pour vous assurer un train de vie _respectable_ après la mort de maman ! Pourquoi tu as dû rejoindre ce fils de pute ? Dégage de ma maison !

-M-mais Teresa, je suis ton fr-

-Va te faire foutre ! Gronda-t-elle. Moi aussi j'aimerais partir comme tu l'as fait et vivre une vie normale, sortir avec des amis et me trouver un copain décent. Mais j'ai une famille à m'occuper Thomas Joël Lisbon, et aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'en fais plus partie. Maintenant DEHORS ! »

L'adolescent la dévisagea d'un air blessé et indigné. Quelques mois plus tôt, peut-être aurait-elle consenti à rencontrer John . Elle n'avait rien à perdre, pas d'aspirations. Mais depuis que Grace et Jane étaient rentrés dans sa vie...elle ne se sentait plus si seule. Retourner auprès de John, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, serait renoncé à tout ce qu'elle avait gagné. Une amie, un support sur lequel elle pouvait se reposer. Elle n'était plus seule, et était fatiguée de devoir sauver la peau de son frère à chaque fois. Alors que Tommy disparaissait dans la nuit, Teresa sentit qu'il était grand temps pour lui d'assumer les conséquences de ses actions.

* * *

><p><strong>J'avais laissé le lecteur média en aléatoire pour la scène du baiser, et devinez quelle musique le répertoire a choisi ? <em>Viens boire un p'tit coup<em> de Licence 4, tout à fait dans l'ambiance xD**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, RJ se venge...**

**A la prochaine :D!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Un an et 11 jours. J'ai abandonné cette fic pendant 1 an et 11 jours. OMG. J'ai honte, sérieux, j'ai honte. Enfin, maintenant que j'ai une épreuve de version à la fin du semestre, j'essayerai de m'appliquer davantage…Je suis d'humeur à traduire en ce moment ^^". Je devrais sortir un nouveau chapitre toutes les deux semaines (enfin, j'essayerai. Mine de, ça me prend facilement un après-midi d'en faire un -.-").**

**Sur ce j'espère que cette fic n'est pas tout à fait tombée dans l'oubli…(bien que ça ne m'étonnerais pas…1 an et 11 jours…encore désolée !. en tout cas, merci à ceux qui ont continué de me tanner pour que je la continue ^^" **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Ange Gardien<strong>

**14**

Le téléphone sonna. Grace grogna et, toujours emmitouflée dans les couvertures, tâta la table de chevet pour sentir l'indésirable artifice. En reconnaissant 'Breath into Me' de Red cependant, elle de dépêcha et décrocha en grommelant :

« 'lut ?

_-Superbe après-midi, n'est pas Grace ? »_

La rouquine soupira, déjà agacée au son de la voix de Patrick Jane.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux blondinet ?

_-Je crois que tu t'es suffisamment absentée. J'ai besoin de toi ici et si tu décolles maintenant tu reviendras à temps. Ton amant peut te rappeler plus tard. » _

Le ton neutre lui indiqua qu'il avait un visuel clair sur ses dernières activités. Jane devait entrevoir le jeune homme brun allongé à ses côtés, toujours endormi. Jane devait aussi entrevoir qu'elle se trouvait du côté de Lodi et qu'elle avait troqué sa voiture pour une moto. Mais vraiment, c'était une affaire en or. Bien sûr, quelques tournois de poker remportés dans les bars avaient comblé les quelques manques, mais ce bébé en valait bien la peine.

« Ca va, j'ai compris, répliqua-t-elle. Je serais là en début de soirée. Elle se leva et commença à s'habiller. C'est quoi les nouvelles ?

_-Pour commencer, Teresa s'inquiète pour toi. Tu ne l'as pas contacté depuis ton départ._

-Ca va, ça va, je m'excuserais, promit-elle. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'immisça dans sa poitrine Teresa était le première amie qu'elle s'était faite et avec son comportement récent...disons qu'elle ne serait pas élue meilleure amie de l'année. Mais une fois encore, elle avait l'excuse que personne d'autre que Jane ne s'était soucié d'elle depuis son enfance.

_-Ensuite, son cher et tendre s'apprête à entrer en jeu, j'en ai le pressentiment. Elle aura besoin de...soutient moral._

-Tu veux dire qu'il n'a rien fait à propos du coup de poing ? Grace demanda avec inquiétude cette fois. Eh bien, il a soit prévu quelque chose d'énorme, ou soit c'est un lâche de première. J'te fais pas deviner à quelle catégorie il appartient. Elle marqua une courte pause avant de continuer : Par pitié, dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas embrassée ou culbu- couché avec elle. »

Un 'hum' indigné écho au le téléphone.

_« Grace, sérieusement, nous n'agissons pas du tout de la même manière lorsqu'il s'agit d'assouvir ce certain besoin. Tu es plutôt celle à surveiller quand il s'agit de s'envoyer en l'air. » _

La rouquine grimaça mais dû admettre qu'il avait raison. La preuve ronflait encore dans le lit d'à côté.

« Ouais, ben désolée pour ça. Mais il est trop craquant. Et il assure.

_-Pas d'excuse, tu es en train de perdre du temps. Quand tu seras arrivée, fonce à son appartement. On se parle plus tard. » _

Grace raccrocha avec un nouveau soupir déçu. Jane allait lui remonter les bretelles sérieusement une fois rentrée. Elle lança un dernier regard à son compagnon et se détourna avant de céder à l'envie de retourner sous la couette et se blottir contre lui.

« Tu pars ? »

Sa voix la surprit. Elle le croyait encore endormi, mais la paire d'yeux marron qui la fixaient lui prouva le contraire.

« Désolée Wayne, répondit-elle. Urgence familiale. Et j'ai négligée une amie qui a besoin de moi il faut que je me rattrape.

Le jeune homme se hissa sur son coude. Aucune parole ne fut échangée pendant qu'elle finissait de se rhabiller, parfaitement consciente du regard appréciateur posé sur elle.

« J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu m'aies appelé. Quand je t'ai donné mon numéro l'autre soir...

-Je ne demande jamais pour rien, mon cher, répliqua-t-elle avec un clignement de l'œil. Et si tu es d'accord, y'a des chances que je te rappelle quand j'en aurais fini avec cette histoire. »

Le sourire taquin et flatté du jeune homme lui donna un léger tournis. Il y avait longtemps qu'un autre homme ait eu cet effet sur elle.

« Je...A plus tard, » bafouilla Grace avant d'attraper son casque. Elle décida de sortir en toute urgence avant de faire l'erreur de l'embrasser et se laisser distraire à nouveau.

**-AG-**

Teresa se trouvait dans un couloir sombre, seule et terrifiée. Pas un son, rien qui ne puisse trahir la présence d'un autre être humain ? Seule, avec ses pas et sa voix criant à l'aide. Personne ne répondait. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de lourd, de pesant qui l'empêchait de respirer. Puis, une odeur nauséabonde et quelqu'un qui ricanait au dessus de sa tête. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de...rêver.

« Salut poupée. »

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent d'un coup. La vision qui l'accueillit la fit désespérément vouloir se rendormir et ne plus se réveiller. John le Rouge se trouvait à califourchon sur ses hanches, torse nu, une main plaquée sur la base de son cou et l'autre tenant un couteau. Son instinct de survie lui dicta immédiatement de ne pas bouger. La lame réfléchit un éclat de lumière lorsqu'il l'abaissa lentement et la pressa contre sa gorge.

Un faux mouvement, pensa-t-elle. Un seul faux mouvement ou un mot de trop et elle sut qu'elle ne survivrait pas.

« Bonsoir John, fit-elle aussi calmement qu'elle le put. Sa voix ne trembla pas et Teresa s'en sentit fière.

-Ton frère m'a informé que tu étais prête à t'excuser pour ton impertinence, lui dit-il d'un ton amusé. Quel être pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Prêt à vendre sa propre sœur pour rester libre. »

Teresa ravala sa colère et le fusilla du regard.

« A l'avenir, montre-toi plus malin. Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir ce que tu fais ici, puisque tu sais que je ne m'excuserais pas, ni ne reviendrais vers toi. Ça t'aurait empêché de faire un voyage pour rien. »

Teresa venait d'entamer un jeu dangereux, elle le sut à la soudaine excitation dans son regard.

« Je suppose que tes frères sont de sortie ce soir ? Ajouta-t-il d'un ton vaguement amer.

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Aw, ne t'inquiète pas poupée, je ne leur ferais aucun de mal. Je n'ai pas choisi un soir de sortie pour te rendre visite par hasard.

-Je devrais te remercier alors, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique, les yeux plissés. Tu as si obligeant. »

Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où venait ce ton blasé, en particulier puisqu'elle était au bord de la panique. Elle n'en tirerait rien de bon. Peut-être la stupidité découlait de sa fatigue ? Pour quelque raison que ce soit, cela parut amuser John davantage.

« Mercie chérie, je suis ravi que tu conçoives que je ne suis pas un idiot. »

_Plutôt un monstre_, pensa Tersa, et lorsqu'il cilla sous la surprise, elle se demanda si elle venait de parler tout haut.

« Un monstre ? Vraiment ? »

Oups...

« Si tu me vois comme un monstre, tu n'auras pas d'objection à ce que je me comporte comme tel ? »

Il appuya son corps contre le sien et se pencha sur son visage, son haleine chatouillant son visage. Teresa sentit un frisson de lui parcourir son corps mais demeura impassible. Elle ne le laisserait jamais voir la terreur qui l'envahissait. Le chemin sur lequel le jeune homme s'était engagé ne pouvait que mal finir pour elle, et lorsque ses mains se mirent à déboutonner son haut de pyjama, elle sut où ce chemin mènerait.

Et elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

John avait négligé d'entraver ses jambes. Pensait-il qu'elle le laisserait agir comme bon lui semblait, comme toutes ces fois ? Une fois de trop. Teresa heurta brutalement son entrejambe avec un coup de genoux bien placé. Le grognement de surprise la soulagea légèrement. Elle profita de la distraction momentanée pour le repousser, rouler hors du lit et courir vers la porte. Elle déambula les escaliers, et était sur le point d'atteindre la sortie lorsqu'une scène inhabituelle attira son regard. Trois hommes entouraient un quatrième agenouillé et haletant. Une main sur la poignée, elle aurait pu pousser la porte, se ruer dans la rue et mettre le pus de distance entre elle et ses agresseurs mais...

« J'ai dit que je ne toucherais pas tes frères, Teresa. Je n'ai pas mentionné ton père. »

**-AG-**

Oscar jeta un coup d'oeil de droite à gauche et soupira d'ennui. John lui avait ordonné de surveiller les couloirs et d'empêcher quiconque de rentrer avant qu'il n'ait terminé ses affaires. Le jeune homme avait même laissé quelques personnes sur le parking au cas où. Au cas où quoi, vraiment ? Au cas où une gamine de dix-sept ans s'échappe de son appartement, alors que son père était l'otage de trois autres ? Il soupira à nouveau, espérant que personne n'appellerait la police à la vue d'un latino vêtu d'un costume trois pièces qui trainait dans les couloirs.

Tout à coup, un bruit de pas écho dans l'escalier. Oscar attendit l'arrivée du nouveau venu et faillit soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'une jeune femme apparut. Rousse, cheveux tressés, vêtue d'un long manteau noir. Il se renfrogna lorsqu'elle ne poursuivit pas sa route dans l'escalier et se dirigea vers lui.

Parce qu'il travaillait pour John le Rouge ne signifiait pas qu'il aimait tabasser les gens pour le compte d'un narcissique égocentrique. Elle lui jeta un regard curieux en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté.

« Que faits-vous là, Monsieur ?

-J'attends quelqu'un, répondit-il sèchement. Passe ton chemin. »

Oscar espéra sincèrement qu'il n'aurait pas à lui faire du mal. Elle avait l'air douce et innocente. Son maquillage sombre lui donnait un air gothique mais gothique n'était pas synonyme de danger. Contre toute attente, elle éclata de rire et s'exprima d'une façon surprenante :

« Ecoute vieux, soit tu te barres, soit c'est moi qui te casses la gueule. »

L'homme cilla, et la courte distraction suffit amplement à Grace. Un coup de point hargneux lui écrasa le nez. Elle bondit, sa jambe frappa sa joue violemment et le garde tomba inconscient. Grace ralentit la chute du corps et l'allongea en douceur. Bonne initiative, d'avoir ramené son arme de poing et ses genouillères et jambières de métal datant de ses jours de délinquante.

C'était tellement plus facile d'abattre ses adversaires avec ces trucs, pensa-t-elle, amusée. Avec sa moto garée à l'extérieur, parée à une éventuelle sortie en urgence, ses arrières étaient couverts. Grace espéra, tout en craquant ses jointures de poignet, que Jane aurait une bonne excuse pour la sortir de tôle si jamais elle se faisait prendre.

**-AG-**

Teresa cilla lentement avant de fermer les yeux. Son instant d'hésitation à l'entrée lui avait coûté toute chance de s'échapper. Devant la forme immobile de son ivrogne de père, elle s'était fait abattre au point d'à peine pouvoir bouger. Allait-elle vraiment finir ainsi ?

« Tu fais moins la maligne maintenant, eh ? »

Il se tenait penché au dessus d'elle, jouant avec son couteau, la lame frôlant son cou encore et encore. La jeune femme voulait désespérément répliquer quelque chose. Genre, qu'il avait besoin de trois larbins pour descendre une adolescente, qu'il finirait en enfer, tellement de phrases qui lui passaient par la tête mais elle n'avait pas la force d'en formuler une cohérente.

Et tout à coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Tout d'abord, Teresa craignait qu'un complice entrait pour reporter un incident. Connaissant John, il avait posté des hommes dans le couloir, ou au minimum devant l'immeuble. Mais...que faisait _Grace_ ...Était-elle liée à John le Rouge ? La pensée à peine formée s'envola aussi sec. John avait paru surpris de la rencontrer et la rouquine avait ouvertement exprimé son hostilité à son encontre.

« Putain, y'a trop de monde pour m'accueillir, lança Grace froidement. J'aurais su, j'me serais ramenée plus tôt. »

John n'eut le temps d'en placer une, Grace se rua sur l'homme de main le plus proche. Teresa ferma les yeux, prise d'une vague de fatigue. Elle entendit quelqu'un grogner de douleur et des objets exploser sur le sol. Un autre sifflement plaintif, un autre gémissement, un autre cri de douleur, et un grand silence. Sans se reposer sur sa vue, elle reconnut la présence de Grace à ses côtés, son odeur mélangée à celle du sang. La rouquine souleva son bras et l'enroula autour de son cou pour l'aider à se relever. La douleur dans sa poitrine s'intensifia et Teresa grimaça.

« Ca ira ? » s'enquit Grace, inquiète.

Teresa marmonna :

-C'est moi qui devrait demander. Comment... »

Le clic d'un révolver les figea. John les fixait d'un air dérangé, le seul acolyte encore debout pointant son arme sur elles.

« Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici v vivantes, déclara le jeune homme d'un ton amusé et ajouta : c'était marrant au final. »

La brune ne cilla même pas et le dévisagea d'un air absent. Elle la vit, la lueur de folie, l'instinct bestial dans le fond de ses yeux, porté sur elle. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un homme de main pour faire le sale boulot, juste pour couvrir ses traces.

« Cours Teresa, ordonna Grace d'un ton trop bas, trop calme. Sors de là et ne te retourne pas.

-Mais…et toi ?

-Ca ira. Ex-délinquante célèbre, tu te souviens ? Ajouta-elle avec un clin d'œil. Maintenant décampe. »

Teresa ne voulait pas s'enfuir. Elle ne voulait pas laisser son amie derrière. Mais quand Grace lui attrapa le col, poussa la porte ouverte et la claqua aussi sec, elle sut qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. Deux coups de feu retentirent. Tout ce qui fut nécessaire pour la faire décamper. La petite brune ne prêta aucune attention au corps d'Oscar étalé dans le couloir. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux voisins qui, attirés par les coups de feu, ouvraient la porte et demandaient d'où venait cette commotion. Elle réunit ses dernières forces pour sortir du bâtiment et traverser la rue .

Elle ne vit pas la voiture foncer sur elle. La Porsche blanche crissa lorsque le conducteur écrasa la pédale de frein, mais Teresa sût qu'il était trop tard. Elle sentit un objet solide lui foncer dedans et son corps heurta le sol brutalement.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nouveau chapitre ! *yeah* Pas grand-chose à dire, alors je vais juste vous laisser lire ^^ **

**Madinelia :** Ca vient :)

**La-petite-folle :** Hee merci pour le review ! J'essayerai de me monter assez régulière dans mes updates ^^.

**Toute erreur est mienne, je n'ai pas recrutée de beta ^^"**

* * *

><p><strong>Ange Gardien <strong>

**15**

Hightower regarda l'agent Mitchell sortir de la pièce avec un sourire satisfait. Nouvelle affaire classée sans problèmes. La femme savait ce qu'elle faisait et l'Archange supposa qu'il était temps de la récompenser en lui proposant un rang hiérarchique supérieur. Elle lui donnerait trois affaires avant de mentionner une promotion potentielle...

_« Foutaises ! aboya-t-il. Ces belles paroles sont des foutaises ! La hiérarchie se débarrasse de ses cas en me les donnant parce qu'elle espère que j'échoue ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi que personne ne me souhaite une quelconque promotion, alors cessez de me servir des arguments pitoyables ! » _

Le visage furieux de Patrick Jane lui revint en tête et elle fonça les sourcils. C'est vrai qu'avec son parcours, il aurait dû être promu depuis longtemps. Pourquoi les autres Archanges refusaient de lui accorder un rang concordant avec ses habilités, mystère...en parlant du loup, elle n'avait pas pris contact depuis longtemps. En pivotant sa chaise, elle claqua des doigts et attendit l'apparition de l'écran virtuel. Le profile de Teresa Lisbon se dessina devant elle. Un coup d'oeil rapide aux nombres qui représentaient sa ligne de vie et...

-Satané type ! Jura-t-elle en déduisant les résultats.

La ligne de vie de l'adolescente était à présente...inconnue. Ce qui était mieux que raccourcie bien sûr, mais la femme aurait préféré quelque chose de plus...précis. Elle changea de page rapidement et survola le rapport de la semaine précédente. Sa frustration monta en flèche Teresa avait rencontré tellement de dangers en seulement trois jours ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour se reprendre.

Qu'est-ce que cet homme avait en tête, à l'exposer ainsi ? Bonne chose, que sa petite assistante l'écarte des plus grosses menaces...Les Anges Gardiens n'étaient en aucun cas autorisés à faire usage de violence quelque soit la situation et cette petite rouquine n'avait apparemment aucun problème lorsqu'il s'agissait de coller des beignes. Peut-être avait-il évalué la situation bien avant le début de la mission et l'avait recrutée pour faire le sale boulot. Bien pensé, même si l'Archange aurait préféré quelqu'un de plus...stable.

Hightower cilla. La stabilité ? Était-ce une autre partie que Jane avait anticipée ? Apporter un parti imprévisible pour influencer le futur de Teresa ? La femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure et réfléchit davantage.

Qui était Grace Van Pelt exactement ? Elle n'avait pas accès à son dossier et vu l'attitude des autres, n'y serait pas autorisée, mais cela ne voulait pas dire...l'Archange faillit se gifler. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Peut-être que le dossier de la fille lui était inaccessible, mais celui de ses parents ? Sans perdre davantage de temps, Hightower se retourna vers son bureau et ouvrit le programme de recherche.

-Arbre Généalogique des Van Pelt, accès requis. Transmission 2.002.8991 Archange Hightower.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le dossier qu'elle avait appelé apparut. Il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour repérer les gens qu'elle recherchait. Gerald et Iona Van Pelt se situaient juste au dessus du dossier scellé 'Grace Van Pelt' et heureusement, accessible. Un autre claquement de doigt et l'historique de ses parents se mit à se dérouler sur l'écran.

Au milieu de sa lecture, Hightower grimaça. Le père était un coach de football américain, la mère une serveuse et la petite fille avait un frère jumeau appelé Jason. Apparemment, Gerald avait sombré dans la dépression et l'alcoolisme après avoir perdu son emploi et s'était défoulé sur sa famille par la suite. Les enfants avaient à peine huit ans à l'époque. Puis, un an plus tard, le père accomplit l'impardonnable. Complètement ivre, incapable de supporter la disgrâce et la honte qu'il apportait à sa famille, il avait attrapé une batte de base-ball et...

Hightower ferma les paupières et secoua la tête. La pauvre fille avait vécu le massacre de sa mère et son frère par leur père avant que ce dernier ne se retourne sur elle.

L'Archange continua de lire le paragraphe et fronça les sourcils. Il était bien indiqué que l'homme avait été tué d'une balle à la tête et Grace confiée à une famille d'accueil, la même année où son premier ange gardien s'était manifesté, mais les détails restaient flous. L'incident ne pouvait être classifié aussi ! Une nouvelle recherche lui affirma le contraire.

La femme ravala un grognement agacé et secoua la tête. Pourquoi cet incident avait-il été censuré ? L'homme ne se serait pas suicidé et Grace était trop jeune et trop faible pour porter le fusil qui avait tué son père. Un troisième parti peut-être ? Un certain malaise l'envahit et des suggestions s'accumulèrent dans son esprit.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et un autre AG entra, un nouveau dossier clôt à la main et un sourire satisfait au visage.

Hightower ferma tous les dossiers et se concentra sur leur dernier succès. Elle creuserait davantage plus tard et si elle trouvait des éléments qui lui déplaisaient...Eh bien elle interviendrait elle-même.

**-AG-**

Teresa émit un grognement de douleur. Ses côtes la transperçait de douleur et elle se demanda vaguement qui abvait voulu l'assommer avec un marteau. Elle pouvait entendre des voix indistinctes autour d'elle et se força à ouvrir les yeux. La Porsche blanche était toujours là quelqu'un agenouillé à ses côtés et lui demandait si...elle était blessée ? Quelque chose ne collait pas, réalisa-t-elle. N'était-elle pas supposée être devant la voiture lors de l'impact et non sur le côté ? Et même, ledit impact n'était pas aussi violent qu'elle l'aurait cru. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait heurté si ce n'était pas la voiture ?

La jeune femme essaya de rouler sur le côté. L'action lui arracha une grimace et de nombreuses parties de son corps protestèrent sous la douleur.

-Vous ne devriez pas bouger mademoiselle, fit une voix inconnue. Vous êtes tombée assez brutalement...

Et quelque part dans le fond, une autre voix plus familière protestait vivement dans le fond :

-Combien de fois faut-il que je vous le dise ? Je vais bien ! Elle a plus besoin d'attention médicale que moi, elle est inconsciente !

_Jane_.

-Monsieur, fit une troisième voix, vous avez été renversé par une voiture...

-Oui, oui, je sais, mais regardez moi, je n'ai pas une égratignure, n'est-ce pas ? Faites-moi plaisir et occupez-vous de la demoiselle maintenant.

Ciller fermement l'aida à reprendre ses esprits et elle réalisa que le quelqu'un agenouillé à ses côtés n'était autre qu'un jeune homme dans la vingtaine aux cheveux sombres et yeux bleus, portant une expression inquiète sur son visage...

-Ne bougez pas, répéta-t-il d'une voix calme, comme s'il avait déjà affronté cette situation auparavant. Elle ignora ses mots et se hissa sur son coude avant de réussir à se redresser. Lorsqu'il vit que son ordre ne serait pas suivi, le jeune homme soupira, l'air résigné, et l'aida à s'asseoir.

Teresa jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours. La rue était déserte à cette heure de la nuit, comme elle s'y attendait, il faisait un peu frisquet aussi. Une moto quitta le parking et ne s'arrêta pas. La lumière des lampadaires éclairait faiblement la scène, et elle pouvait à peine discerner les traits de celui qui venait de l'aider. Un nez cassé, peut-être, des sourcils froncés...une forte odeur de cigarette et un peu d'alcool dans son haleine...la jeune femme regarda ailleurs et se concentra ailleurs. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Teresa fronça les sourcils, révisant mentalement les derniers événements. _Le_ _mental a mal_, se dit-elle en tentant d'ignorer la douleur de son crâne. Peut-être que la chute l'avait blessée plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

-Grace ! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement, surprenant le jeune homme. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui agrippa le coude. Mon...mon amie est là dedans ! Elle est blessée...par balle...je crois. » Blessée ou morte, pensa Teresa lugubrement. La honte de l'avoir abandonnée se matérialisa à travers des larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir. Mon Dieu, si Grace était vraiment morte, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Un autre homme un peu dodu s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Ce dernier et le jeune homme partageaient des traits, comme la ligne de la mâchoire ou les yeux...père et fils ?

-Merde, jura l'homme le plus âgé. Tu as pris une sacrée raclée...

Une voiture surgit dans leur rue, gyrophares hurlant, flashant ses lueurs rouges et bleues en avertissement. À sa grande surprise, elle reconnut Cho sortant du véhicule de police, suivi rapidement par une femme en uniforme.

-Agent Cho ? Qu'est-ce que...

-C'est moi qui ai appelé Cho, fit Jane fermement, en apparaissant enfin dans son champ de vision et la jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement. Teresa était à présent déterminée à ne pas le quitter des yeux. Pour une raison quelconque, sa présence la rassurait. Il travaille sur une affaire qui implique un dealer qui s'avère être le violeur de la petite demoiselle ici présente. Teresa grimaça lorsqu'il la désigna d'un geste vague et elle devint immédiatement le centre d'attention. Vous devriez vous grouiller avant qu'il ne s'échappe.

-J'y vais, déclara l'asiatique, en vérifiant la présence de son fidèle pistolet. Prête Lena ?

La femme hocha la tête et prit son arme à son tour. L'homme plus âgé se leva à son tour et déclara :

-J'y vais. Je suis un flic aussi.

-Alors magnez-vous. Répliqua Cho en courant vers le bâtiment, rapidement suivi par la femme.

Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, Teresa osa enfin observer Jane. C'était évident qu'il avait été heurté par la voiture son costume était sale et un peu déchiré à quelques endroits, mais l'homme lui-même paraissait alerte et intacte. Pas de signe de blessure. Il se dirigea tout à coup vers elle, retira sa veste et la lui tendit. La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours en pyjama. Elle rougit, accepta la veste et l'enfila immédiatement. Elle portait son odeur et sa chaleur la réchauffa un peu.

-On dirait que tu as eu quelques problèmes dernièrement, fit-il doucement, s'asseyant à ses côtés et lui offrant un bras.

Teresa n'hésita pas et se blottit contre son épaule. Son corps la fit se sentir en sécurité et bientôt elle ferma les paupières. Elle se rappela Grace, et l'image de son corps criblé de balle lui donna soudainement envie de vomir.

-Elle s'en sortira, fit le blond, comme s'il lisait ses pensées. Je te le promets, elle s'en sortira.

Teresa hocha la tête et se blottit davantage. Elle ne pouvait pas grand-chose, mis à part croire en son assurance que son amie irait bien. Elle ne bougea plus de sa place, trop occupée à se faire bercer par la chaleur de l'homme. Là tout de suite, elle voulait juste se reposer un peu.

**-AG-**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, Teresa se retrouva à l'arrière d'une voiture, toujours dans les bras de Jane. Son prof de maths, ou plutôt un policier sous couverture de ce qu'elle avait compris, conduisait la femme -Lena avait pris place sur le siège avant. Quelques mots sur les derniers événements étaient échangés. Elle comprit que la plupart des larbins avaient été arrêtés, que le conducteur de la voiture s'appelait Samuel Bosco et son fils Samuel Junior, et que John le Rouge s'était volatilisé. En cavale, mais si Teresa témoignait contre lui, ils auraient une plus grande chance d'obtenir un mandat d'arrêt pour fouiller sa maison et interroger davantage de monde.

-Et Grace alors ?

Sa voix surprit tout le monde et déclencha un silence pesant. Jane lui massa l'épaule, Cho demeura muet. La femme se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

-Je suis désolée ma puce, elle n'était pas là quand nous sommes arrivés.

-Soit son corps a été déplacé, continua Cho, soit elle s'est échappée d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais vu la quantité de sang qu'il y avait sur la porte...

-Ca suffit, coupa Jane sèchement, ne voulant pas qu'elle entende ce qu'ils avaient trouvés. Sa main se reposa sur son front et il ajouta calmement : Tu as besoin de te reposer. Dors.

Après ses mots, Teresa se crut perdue dans les limbes la suite se déroula si vite et si lentement à la fois qu'elle perdait parfois contact avec la réalité. L'arrêt à l'hôpital, le docteur qui l'examinait et en même temps Cho et Bosco prenaient sa déposition, le débat sur où elle devrait être placée avant le jugement...elle répondait machinalement aux questions, sans prêter grande attention à son entourage. Son esprit était plus concentré sur trois points : son frère, la situation de Grace, et Jane.

L'homme ne l'avait pas quittée d'une semelle, seulement lorsqu'elle avait besoin de se déshabiller. Au final, ils la déclarèrent chanceuse elle s'en sortait quelques côtes fêlées qui guériraient dans les prochaines semaines si elle ne bougeait pas trop. Pas de dommages internes. Ils omirent de commenter le mental.

Ce qu'il restait de son attention fut ravivé lorsque Jane mentionna avoir suffisamment d'espace pour l'accueillir elle et ses deux frères. Son père serait envoyé en cure de désintoxication et Tommy embarqué par la police et jugé comme complice de John le Rouge même s'il était mineur. Teresa ne tenta pas d'interférer avec l'affaire, ne tenta pas de défendre son frère. Elle était trop fatiguée pour suivre la conversation jusqu'au bout et lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent son opinion, elle admit juste que vivre chez Jane serait une bonne solution temporaire.

Cho promit qu'il irait lui-même chercher et ramener ses frères. En attendant, après avoir été libérée, Teresa serait directement conduite chez Jane.

**-AG-**

La maison n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi s'attendait Teresa mais là encore, elle ignorait ce à quoi elle était supposée s'attendre. Elle ignorait où Jane vivait après tout. La résidence devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent était banale, à deux niveaux, dans un style un peu bourgeois. Grâce aux premières lueurs du jour, elle parvenait à en distinguer les couleurs. Elle paraissait...chaleureuse, accueillante. Si lui et sa nièce étaient seuls locataires, il avait raison de clamer qu'il y aurait de la place pour tous.

-Entre, lui dit-il en l'invitant à passer le seuil de la porte.

Teresa entra, les yeux emplis de curiosité. Les murs vivaces, le grand hall...quelques plantes étaient placées sur des meubles près de l'entrée. Des dessins étaient accrochés au mur. Des dessins d'enfants. Avait-il des enfants ? Se demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard furtif. Il avait bel et bien mentionné son épouse décédée et une nièce de son âge, mais pourquoi les dessins d'enfants ? Le débat intérieur ne dura pas. La fatigue l'emporta et Teresa décida qu'elle voulait plus dormir que trouver des réponses.

-Sympa, comme endroit. Marmonna-t-elle en sentant le besoin de complimenter la demeure malgré tout. Jane eut un petit rire et répondit :

-Les chambres sont au premier, la tienne est la troisième porte à droite. Salle de bain deuxième à droite.

Elle grommela un 'merci' et se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre. D'après Cho, ses frères devraient arriver dans la matinée. Elle aurait besoin de toutes ses capacités mentales pour leur expliquer la situation. Elle arriva à l'étage. _Troisième porte..._elle la poussa et...

Se figea.

-Ah vous êtes déjà arrivés ? Putain, j'ai pas encore fini les lits.

Une certaine rouquine s'y tenait déjà, les cheveux un peu humides d'une récente douche et des draps entre les mains. Teresa cilla. La jeune femme haussa les épaules et poursuivit son activité en ouvrant un drap propre et l'étalant sur le lit deux places.

-Gr...Grace ?

La rouquine leva la tête et réalisa soudainement que la petite brune était sur le point d'exploser. Elle ajouta rapidement :

-T...t'inquiètes Teresa ! Je ne ronfle pas, et je ne donne pas de coups de pieds. On va juste devoir partager le lit quelques temps et après...ben en fait tes frères auront les lits jumeaux -les veinards – mais c'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, j'veux dire...

Quand l'expression de surprise se transforma en rage, Grace se tut. Teresa s'approcha du lit, suffisamment près et...la gifla de toutes ses forces.

-Tu crois vraiment que je m'inquiétais pour un putain de lit ? Hurla la petite brune. Deux jours sans nouvelles, j'ai essayé de t'appeler, tu ne répondais pas, et tout à coup tu débarques dans mon appart', m'ordonne de t'abandonner pour te faire tirer dessus et...et je croyais que tu étais morte ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée du sang d'encre que je me suis fait !

La rouquine cilla, prise de court par sa brusque montée de colère. Elle se remit à étendre les draps et se frotta la joue d'un air abasourdi.

-Et la gifle, c'était pour quoi ? Demanda-t-elle calmement, mais sans cacher un début d'irritation. Teresa ne détourna pas le regard sa colère décupla et elle hissa :

-Pour ne pas m'avoir donné de nouvelles. Tu m'as dit que tu savais ce que c'était, de tout le temps s'inquiéter pour sa famille. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je ressentais ces derniers temps ?

Teresa eut soudain envie de pleurer, mais elle ne le ferait pas devant la rouquine, alors elle tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre. Trop d'émotions s'accumulaient dans sa tête. La crainte que Cho n'arrive pas à temps pour récupérer ses frères, ou que Tommy soit blessé au final. La gratitude pour être hors de danger. La colère, envers John le Rouge, envers Grace, et par dessus tout envers Jane parce qu'il devait savoir que son amie était saine et sauve et pourtant, il n'avait rien dit.

En passant, comment n'avait-elle pas réalisé que Grace était la nièce de Jane ? Ils possédaient le même caractère envahissant, ils étaient arrivés en même temps au lycée, Grace avait mentionné vivre avec son oncle et elle avait son âge. Cette révélation la mit mal à l'aise bien sûr qu'elle était reconnaissante de ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle, mais pourquoi avait-elle cette impression que Grace l'avait approchée avec une intention en tête ?

-Teresa ? Je croyais que tu allais te coucher.

La jeune femme réalisa qu'elle s'était rendue dans la cuisine, où Jane prenait une tasse de thé. Il la regarda d'un air inquiet, et elle essuya ses quelques larmes d'un revers de la main et le fusilla du regard.

-Vous saviez qu'elle était là, qu'elle nous attendait. Teresa fut contente de constater que sa voix ne tremblait pas. Son manque de réaction l'agaça comme s'il s'attendait à cette situation.

-Je ne l'ai apprit qu'il y a une demi-heure environ, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Tu dormais encore, j'ai oublié de te le mentionner.

Teresa détourna le regard mais ne fit aucun pas pour sortir de la pièce. Jane fut celui qui s'approcha et lui attrapa doucement le poignet. Elle ne bougea pas, alors il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. La jeune femme se laissa aller à son étreinte malgré elle. C'était agaçant, cette facilité à se détendre lorsqu'il se trouvait autour, comme si se fâcher contre lui était impossible. Elle n'aimait pas cette sensation qui la rendait vulnérable, mais en même temps, ne pouvait lui résister.

-Je suis désolé, tu dois te reposer maintenant, fit-il d'une voix douce et tranquille. On parlera demain.

-Mais...commença-t-elle à protester.

-Tu es épuisée Teresa tu as besoin de dormir. Grace et moi ne disparaitrons pas pendant la nuit

-Vous auriez dû me le dire, répéta Teresa faiblement et ferma les yeux. C'était vrai, elle se sentait si...Fatiguée, et il était si chaud...

Il ne fallut guère de temps pour qu'elle sombre dans l'inconscient et Jane s'assura de ne pas la réveiller lorsqu'il la souleva. Même sa force légèrement surhumaine, elle était trop légère pour une fille de son âge. Il devra faire attention à son régime alimentaire...

Jane écarta les pensées non pertinentes, comme son air paisible qui la rendait plus mignonne et sa façon de se blottir contre lui, lui rappela le comportement inoffensif d'un chaton. L'homme soupira, agacé. Ce n'était pas supposé se passer ainsi à présent, il avait deux ennemis à botter hors de la vie de Teresa : John le Rouge et ses propres sentiments, avant qu'ils ne deviennent trop lourd à supporter et ne les consomment tous les deux.

* * *

><p><strong>A la prochaine :D !<br>**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me revoilà ! J'avoue, ça fait un peu plus que les deux semaines promises, mais moins d'un an…progrès, non ? :) **

**La-petite-folle : **après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'allais quand même pas tuer Lisbon ! Pour ce qui est de l'inquiétude qu'elle n'a pas trop l'air d'éprouver pour son frère, eh…comment dire…je pense que vu dans l'état dans lequel il l'a mise et les coups dans le dos, Teresa a le droit d'être froissée ^^". Et t'inquiètes, tu aurais la réponse à la plupart de tes questions en bon temps bonne heure :) –je ne peux pas vraiment y répondre de suite sans spoiler le reste ^^, dsl.

**Shamellow :** looool contente qu'elle te plaise, merci :D

**Mariie **: désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis pour poster la suite. Le prochain chapitre arrivera avant la fin du mois, promis ^^" (et contente que la fic te plaise même si c'est une UA (AU en anglais…c'est la anagrammes qui veulent ^^)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>16.<strong>

_Ils étaient de retour dans la boîte de nuit, dans ce couloir sombre où il l'avait emmenée._ _Cette fois, Teresa portait une jupe courte et un t-shirt déjà à moitié déboutonné._ _Elle pouvait entendre la musique en arrière-fond, mais son attention était concentrée sur l'homme qui portait toutes ses attentions sur son cou._

_« On devrait arrêter, lui dit-il entre deux baisers, laissant une traînée de baisers de sa nuque à sa mâchoire._

_-On devrait oui, répondit-elle, ses bras enlacés autour de son cou pour le rapprocher d'elle._ _Son genou avait forcé un chemin entre ses jambes et il pressa son corps un peu plus contre le sien._ _Teresa se __raidit lorsque ses mains baladeuses se posèrent sur __le bord de sa jupe et s'attardèrent sur ses hanches._

_-Dois-je arrêter? » demanda-t-il doucement contre sa peau, sentant sa courte hésitation._

_Elle ferma les yeux. De quoi se préoccuper?_ _Elle était tombée trop bas pour remonter maintenant._ _Alors elle glissa ses mains sous sa chemise et caressa sa peau chaude, tout en inclinant la tête sur le côté, lui permettant un meilleur accès à son cou._

_« Vous n'avez pas intérêt. »_

Quelque chose lui pinça le bras.

Teresa ouvrit les yeux et fut accueillie par le plafond, en sueurs et très…frustrée. Elle avait rêvé de Jane. Elle avait rêvé de Jane _et_ elle. Ils étaient en plaine session de pré-câlins dans les couloirs sombres de la discothèque, il était à moitié nu et ses mains travaillaient son corps à merveille. Ils avaient entamés la meilleure partie, et quelqu'un avait dû décider qu'il était temps de se réveiller. Une seule expression traversa son esprit frustré:

_PUTAIN DE -_

« Dis Teresa, la prochaine fois que tu rêves de t'envoyer mon oncle, s'il te plaît baisse d'un ton. C'est dérangeant de t'entendre gémir _'oh Jane'_ au milieu de la nuit ".

La jeune femme se figea et ses joues s'enflammèrent. Elle avait complètement oublié la présence de la rouquine qui partageait son lit. Bien que la première nuit avait été ... tendue en raison de la gifle la brunette lui avait délivrée, le lendemain matin, sa «victime» avait agi comme si de rien n'était et Teresa avait fait de même. Les jours d'après s'étaient déroulés sans incident et elle avait réussi à obtenir une nuit de sommeil complète en dépit de ses soucis. Un sommeil très…_confortable_ apparemment.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse présenter des excuses, Grace se glissa hors du lit queen-size et grommela en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

« Si t'es toujours en train gémir quand je reviens, avertit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre, je te fiche dehors et tu prends le canapé. »

**- GA-**

Jane regarda sa montre et soupira. Une vingtaine de minutes à tenir et cette classe serait terminée, ou plutôt, sa journée serait terminée. Il avait donné un contrôle surprise à ses élèves et depuis méditait sur sa situation. Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Teresa, Ray et Chris avaient emménagés avec eux. Le changement d'environnement n'avait pas trop affecté les garçons et ils avaient été étonnamment rapides à trouver leur place dans la maison. Grace n'avait pas eu de problème avec eux non plus, même s'il la soupçonnait d'avoir été un peu perturbée les premiers jours parce que Chris lui rappelait son frère Jason. Elle avait même fermé les yeux sur la claque de Teresa et était retournée à leur train-train habituel sans broncher. Dieu merci, sa protégé n'avait pas encore demandé comment Grace avait échappé aux balles et se méfiait encore un peu de la rouquine à cause de son comportement impulsif.

Non, les acteurs externes étaient le moindre de ses problèmes.

Teresa et lui étaient une autre paire de manche. La jeune femme l'évitait dernièrement et d'un certain côté, il en était soulagé. Ses... sentiments envers elle étaient un peu mixes, surtout depuis le baiser dans la salle de classe vide. Jane soupira et secoua la tête. Oui, il avait un peu flirté avec elle, lui avait donné un semblant de confort, il n'aurait... pas anticipé le fait qu'elle aurait le courage de l'embrasser. Et il n'avait certainement pas prévu de l'embrasser en retour.

De tous ces événements, celui-là devait être le pire qui soit; quand il fermait les yeux, il pouvait encore sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa respiration douce sur sa peau, le soupir qu'elle avait poussé lorsqu'il avait glissé sa main dans ses cheveux. Ses mains serrant son col, ses yeux fermés, l'odeur de la cannelle, la chaleur de son corps pressé contre... Jane soupira de nouveau et se frotta le visage, fatigué. Le sauvetage avait seulement confirmé ce qu'il avait nié pendant des jours et il ne pouvait officiellement l'admettre à haute voix; il l'aimait. Son subconscient l'avait déjà prévenu, mais savoir quelque chose et l'admettre étaient deux choses totalement différentes. Et maintenant, il était pleinement conscient de ce fait ... comment était-il censé se retenir quand elle le regardait _comme ça_? Parfois, quand ils leur arrivaient de se retrouver seuls dans la même pièce, son mode de respiration changeait et le regard qu'elle lui portait quand elle pensait qu'il ne regardait pas. Et Grace qui se plaignait que sa collègue de chambre rêvait de lui !

Certes, il était un ange. Mais putain, il était encore un _homme!_ Hightower avait-elle vraiment fait des recherches sur lui avant de le lancer sur cette affaire? En fait, peut-être le fait qu'il ait été déchu ait joué en sa faveur. Soit Minelli avait utilisé des arguments très convaincants, soit elle était désespérée de ne pas perdre de Lisbon.

Un coup à la porte le tira de sa rêverie. Il cilla à la vue de Cho ouvrant la porte et lui faisant un geste pour se rapprocher. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui informa qu'il restait peu de temps avant la fin du cours.

«Dix minutes, rappela-t-il à ses élèves. Si vous avez terminé, placez le contrôle sur mon bureau et vous pouvez partir. »

Sans attendre de voir si certains se levèrent à son annonce, Jane sortit et ferma la porte. L'Asiatique désigna une classe vide et l'y emmena. On parlait affaires, alors.

« Bon, fit le blond une fois que leur environnement fut sécurisé. Quelles sont les nouvelles? C'est à propos du procès? »

Les quelques personnes arrêtées lors de l'assaut avaient été accusés de trafic de drogue et d'autres crimes aussi sympathiques. Avec ou sans John le Rouge, le CBI ne tenait pas à les relâcher, même après négociations. Cho acquiesça.

« Un des gars a craqué et craché toutes les infos dont nous avions besoin pour l'arrestation de John le Rouge.

-Vous devez être ravis, chantonna Jane gaiement. Vous allez finalement être en mesure de prendre le temps pour chasser la bague parfaite pour votre petite amie. »

L'asiatique cligna des yeux, pas certain de vouloir savoir comment le blond connaissait ce détail particulier.

« Nous avons besoin de votre témoignage, ainsi que celui de Van Pelt –

-Non, la réponse de Jane fut immédiate, ses yeux implacables. Je ne témoignerais pas. Quant à Grace, je ne sais pas exactement ce que vaudra sa parole au tribunal compte tenu de son…passé. »

L'autre homme n'était pas satisfait de cette réponse, mais il ferait avec. Jane n'existait même pas dans ce monde; il n'était définitivement pas en bonne position pour témoigner. Une autre règle du guide de l'Ange Gardien, ne jamais se comparaître devant les tribunaux de justices, une des rares règles qu'il n'ait jamais rompue.

« Allez-vous arrêter ceux du lycée?

-C'est prévu pour ce soir, répondit Cho, déçu mais suivant le changement de sujet. Mon patron veut me garder sous couverture.

-Compréhensible, approuva le blond en hochant la tête.

-Comment va Lisbon? »

Jane marqua une pause pour trouver les bons mots.

« Bien je suppose. Aussi bien que l'on puisse être dans cette situation en tout cas. Elle est un peu réticente à rester à l'intérieur toute la journée, mais je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'elle sorte seule. Juste au cas où. »

L'asiatique haussa les épaules.

«Elle sera plus en sécurité après le procès. Avec la plupart de ses gars derrière les barreaux, John le Rouge ne se montrera pas avant un bout de temps. Il est plus malin que ça.

-Pensez donc, répondit Jane en haussant les épaules. On a terminé? Je dois m'assurer que mes élèves ne trichent pas à la dernière minute.

-Ce sont des adolescents, répliqua Cho, impassible. Ils trichent tous.

-Pas _trop_ de tricherie de dernière minute alors. Corrigea le blond avant de sortir de la salle. A plus tard. »

**- GA-**

Teresa commençait à s'ennuyer. Depuis une semaine maintenant, elle passait son temps à la maison, ne voulant pas désobéir aux ordres de Jane et sortir seule dehors. Mais après un certain temps, faire la lessive, nettoyer la maison et regarder la télévision devenait redondant. Les devoirs Jane lui donnait de la part de Minelli remplissait une grande partie de ses journées, mais pas entièrement. Ses frères, Grace et Jane ne restaient jamais bien longtemps à la maison. Au moins, Grace avait une excuse plausible; elle gardait toujours les enfants de Frye.

Les arrestations à l'école s'étaient déroulées sans accroc, à l'heure où les enseignants et le personnel quittaient les lieux. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle avait entendu que Miss Miller n'était pas vraiment complice de John le Rouge, juste forcée de lui obéir. L'argent supplémentaire était juste une autre façon de faire pression sur elle et en même temps acheter son silence. Teresa n'a jamais vraiment aimé l'infirmière, mais personne ne méritait de travailler contre son gré sous le commandement de ce monstre. Elle se rappela que Cho devrait passer bientôt; pendant le week-end, pour l'informer du procès à venir. Ni Van Pelt ni Jane n'avaient été appelés à témoigner et elle eut le sentiment que les pitreries de Grace y étaient pour quelque chose. Si la jeune fille était en effet une ancienne délinquante, alors sa crédibilité en prendrait un sérieux coup ...

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et les pas de Jane résonnèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Teresa écouta plus attentivement. Depuis la chambre de Grace, elle pouvait parfaitement entendre tout ce qu'il se passait en bas.

«Je suis rentré!" annonça-t-il depuis une pièce du bas, la cuisine supposa-t-elle.

Un rapide coup d'œil à ses devoirs et elle décida qu'elle en avait assez fait pour la journée. Les maths et l'espagnol pouvaient attendre un peu. A présent, elle avait besoin de dire quelque chose à son protecteur avant qu'elle ne le remette à plus tard. L'adolescente descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Comme elle l'avait deviné, il était là, manipulant un poêle en sifflant. Teresa fronça les sourcils, perplexe; que faisait-il avec les plats à seulement 18 heures? Elle entra dans la piècce et, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer, demanda au hasard :

« Hey…que préparez-vous? »

Le blond retourna son attention sur elle et sourit:

« Je m'ennuie, alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais cuisiner un peu. Tu as une envie en particulier? »

Elle secoua la tête, mais pour Jane, elle n'était pas descendue de l'étage pour rien. Un regard inquisiteur la fit soupirer et elle avoua :

« Je ... Je voulais vous remercier."

Jane leva un sourcil à ses mots, en silence pour lui demander de développer. Teresa inspira profondément avant de continuer:

« Vous m'avez accueilli avec mes frères, sans arrière-pensées. Vous ne me laissez pas vous aider de quelque façon en dehors du nettoyage de la maison et ...

-Tes frères ne me dérangent pas, et je me dis que tu auras besoin de mettre de l'argent de côté pour payer les factures de ton père. En plus, tu as besoin d'étudier pour les examens finaux.

-Je le sais! protesta-t-elle énergiquement. Mais vous n'acceptez aucun soutien financier de qui que ce soit et je doute que votre salaire vous permettra de nous garder trop longtemps. Etes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir un autre type de compensation? »

Jane fronça les sourcils d'une manière étrange, et les joues de Teresa s'enflammèrent.

«Je ... je ne voulais pas ... »

Le blond sourit, amusé.

« Tu me demandes si je veux t'emmener au lit en compensation du logement? Teresa se sentit trop mortifié pour répondre et détourna les yeux. Cela fait Jane rit de bon cœur. Aussi tentant que cela est, non merci. Tu es une jolie fille, mais je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne affaire.

-Désolé, murmura-t-elle, encore trop gêné pour croiser son regard.

-A moins que tu ne le veilles, c'est une autre histoire ... » ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Lorsqu'elle protesta faiblement avec un «non, non» pas très convaincu en évitant son regard, son sourire retomba. Alors, ses rêves intimes étaient-ils vraiment juste la projection de ses désirs profonds, et que cette envie la traversait vraiment ? Jane ignorait s'il devait se sentir excité ou paniqué par l'idée. Il aimait voir son sourire et se laissait aller à des rêveries pour se divertir. Mais pour autant, il savait qu'une relation avec elle ne pouvait pas bien se terminer. L'exemple d'Angela suffisait amplement.

"Puis-je vous appeler Patrick?" demanda-t-elle doucement, comme si n'osant exposer combien l'envie la tenaillait au cas où il refusait. Jane abandonna sa casserole et ferma les yeux. Comment était-il censé ignorer les messages inconscients qu'elle lui envoyait en ce moment-même? Ses grandes iris émeraude le fixaient, son corps trahissait des signes de malaise et de désir refoulé ... Il n'a même pas besoin de lui jeter un regard pour la lire comme un livre ouvert. Comme en ce moment, même avec ses paupières closes, il pouvait la sentir se demander à quoi pensait-il, s'il pensait à elle, s'il avait ses propres ennuis et à quoi ressemblerait-il sans sa chemise. A présent, après que ses joues se soient enflammées suite à de telles pensées, elle allait demander, ou de tenter de demander, si tout allait bien.

« Euh ... Patrick?" Elle avait appelé son prénom d'un ton incertain, hésitant.

Son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il ouvrit ses paupières, son regard s'attarda sur ses yeux émeraude magnifiques et fut lui qui se pencha pour l'embrasser.

* * *

><p><strong>Comme d'habitude, aimé?<strong> P**as aimé?** L**aissez-moi savoir: 3**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là!**


End file.
